If You Can Believe Your Eyes & Ears
by nic98ole
Summary: You know the saying. If at first you don't succeed, try, try again. Sequel to 'Cherry Bomb'. Cargan/Kames.
1. Strange Days

Ha, super writing skills to the rescue. When 'Cherry Bomb' was midway, I was planning this sequel. Just didn't want to make a big deal out of it until 'Cherry Bomb' reached the end. And now, it has and it's time to move on to the Cargan that I have semi-neglected in the first installment. Now, for new readers, it is **highly recommended** that you read 'Cherry Bomb' first before reading this. You probably could read this but you'll be asking yourself a lot of questions about the characters, relationships and the 'verse (which by the way, **is **a **Mpreg** 'verse where guys having kids is just as normal as women having kids) that I may or may not address again. So to avoid confusion, read 'Cherry Bomb' first. It must be pretty good for me to write a sequel after all. And for those that aren't new readers, hope you all enjoy the second (and more Cargany) installment!

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p>"Come on, you guys! Those tickets in Cabo are only going to be useful for a short time!" Carlos urged and Kendall held onto the little 10 month old in his arms. Julian grabbed on his father's ear, playing with the lobe and trying to take it in his mouth while the blond sighed.<p>

"Carlos, I really don't think that we can go through this. I mean, Julian might be a lot to handle for you and Angel has colic so-"

"Oh come on, please? Pretty please? We'll take good care of them! They are our godchildren!" Carlos Garcia said with an eager smile. The Latino's hands opened and closed, eyes staring at Julian trying to now stick the collar of his father's shirt into his mouth and Kendall pulled the fabric away from his son's grasp. He turned to look over his shoulder, seeing James standing by the limo with Angel sleeping calmly in his arms and bit his lip. They really did need a vacation but Kendall couldn't even think about being without his little babies. Sure, Angel technically wasn't his but he still cared about him. Besides, if Carlos couldn't even handle Julian's cries when they were at the hospital for the now 4 month old's birth, he for sure won't be able to handle a colicky child.

He saw Logan coming to stand in the doorframe, looking at Kendall with expectant eyes.

"You two need a break. Relax and spend some time together and we'll keep in touch with you guys, okay?" Logan offered and Kendall sighed, turning and giving a slight nod to James and the brunette smiled. The singer walked up the pathway to the little villa that Logan and Carlos now resided in, the old flat that Kendall and Carlos used to share now being rented out by some millionaire because of the fact that Kendall Diamond, husband of pop star James Diamond, used to lived there. Hah, Kendall thought it was ridiculous. But who cared, the place was a dump anyways, their waste of money.

Logan held his arms out and James gave a small kiss to Angel's forehead before handing the baby boy to Logan. Angel didn't wake from the movement (Kendall breathing a sigh of relief) and Carlos looked over at him, arms held out wide to take Julian and Kendall gave a nervous smile. He slowly began to hand Jules forward, Carlos' fingers wrapping around Julian's tummy and sides and Kendall just grasped harder. Julian's head began to turn between the two males, Carlos ushering a little 'You can let go now, Kendall' through a clenched smile and Kendall smiling back but light skinned fingers not letting go of his son anytime soon. James quirked an eyebrow.

"Kendall, we're going to see them again in two weeks. _Let go_," James replied and Kendall took a deep breath before the hands slid off of the infant's body and back to his sides. Carlos brought Julian close to his chest, the baby looking up at his eager godfather with large hazel eyes that were slightly confused. "We'll send Sebastian with the baby stuff once we're at the airport," James replied while Kendall stared at the two boys, face starting to grow red.

"D-Don't forget that Angel likes to have something to eat around noon," Kendall reminded and Carlos nodded, already focusing all attention to the baby that was in his arms. He held Julian countless times before, that little bit of want at holding his own child itching in the back of his head. He really wanted a baby, he'd always wanted a little baby. And now he was going to be married, just like Logan had wanted. Why can't they get started on a baby right now?

Now that got Carlos to thinking.

And a thinking Carlos was _never _a good idea.

"And don't leave the two of them alone together otherwise Julian would bother Angel," Kendall sputtered out, feeling James gently trying to take his husband away from the couple that they trusted. Logan was waving goodbye and although the gesture was sweet, it just made Kendall more upset. "Don't let that dog eat them!"

"Bandit's too tiny to do that, Kendall," James reminded his husband but Kendall's feet were determined to remain firmly planted on the pavement. James rolled his eyes and slung an arm around Kendall's waist, hoisting the blond up and over his shoulder. Kendall was blushing, swearing loudly at the brunette to put him the fuck down while simultaneously shouting out his goodbyes to the two babies and his friends. Once James managed to get Kendall inside and the singer waved at the two men before getting inside himself, the limo sped down the street off to the airport. Carlos turned to Julian, the boy still looking where the limo drove off and over at Logan, the brunette still cradling the sleeping infant.

"Let's get them inside," Carlos said with a smile and Logan nodded, the couple stepping inside their home and walking into the living room. Carlos settled Julian down on the soft rug and smiled down at the little baby, white teeth shining bright. "We're going to have so much fun, Jules! We're going to play games and go to the movies and the park and-"

Julian was already waddling towards the door, arms spread out wide to keep himself balanced. He placed his hands on the dark wood, head turning to look over at Carlos with wide hazel eyes.

"Baba?" the baby babbled and Carlos gave a small 'aww' while Logan bit his lip.

"No sweetheart, you're staying with us for a while," Logan said softly and Julian turned to look at the door before hitting his hands on the door.

"_Baba_," Julian said again, almost as if Logan was too stupid to understand what he meant before. Baba. Otherwise Papa or Dada. James and Kendall often argued to who the baby was referring to but it was more leaning to Kendall than James. Which made James often try to coach Angel into saying 'Dada' first. Julian hit his bare hands on the door a couple more times, chanting 'Baba' over and over again and Logan sighed, handing Angel over to Carlos.

"No, Papa is coming back in a little while. Don't worry, sweetheart," Logan said, walking over to pick his godson up and at the movement, Jules began to cry with little hands trying to grab and paw at the door.

"Baba! Baba!" Julian cried and Logan quickly tried to bounce the child in his arms to hush his screams, worried that the noise might wake the younger boy and therefore make Logan's life a nightmare. Yes, Angel was quiet. But gracious, that child was able to make Carlos _and _him burst into tears from not being able to bring him any comfort. Julian continued to cry, Logan's eyes growing tired and squeezing shut. Okay, maybe this was a bad idea. Logan and Carlos only watched the babies maybe once or twice, and they were only for a couple of hours or long enough for James and Kendall to get their proper sleep. Now, they were with them for two weeks. They could do this, they could do this.

Then another cry filled his ears, sounding ear piercing and young and he groaned. Dammit.

* * *

><p>Logan and Carlos were only grateful that there was a slightly bigger circle of friends to go to for help. In a couple of minutes, Dak Zevon was at the door with baby bags from the mansion. The popstar walked into the villa, looking around at the Spanish architecture and décor before following the sound of cries to the media room. Sure enough when he opened the door, Logan and Carlos were walking around in circles with two children crying on their shoulders and little faces red as tomatoes. Dak sighed, digging into the blue bag first and pulling out an old gray beanie. He walked over to Logan, handing it out to the baby with a little smile and Jules sniffled. The baby took it in his fingers and brought it to his face, cries growing silent when he smelled the comforting and familiar scent of his father. Logan breathed a sigh of relief.<p>

"How'd you know that works?"

"He has separation anxiety. That always calms him down whenever Kendall has to leave."

"That's very nice Dr. Spock but could you please help me!" Carlos shouted, Angel's cries still loud and Dak rolled his eyes, beginning to search through the second baby bag slung over his shoulder until fingers brushed against what he was looking for. He pulled out a pacifier and handed it to Carlos, the Latino quickly taking it and placing it in the infant's mouth. Angel sucked on it, eyelids growing heavy possibly from all that crying and Carlos let out a thankful sigh. Dak took the bags off and settled them down on the floor, pointing at each.

"There's clothes, diapers, bottles, toys, basically everything you need for the two weeks. Anything else you want me to do? Kind of trying to get ready for a date and all," Dak said with a little smile and Logan nodded. Yeah, Dak was dating. Which meant that James didn't have to act like a pitbull whenever Dak complemented his husband, now knowing that the teenage heartthrob was seeing someone new. A pediatrician to the stars at that, quite impressive. Logan always wanted to date someone from the medical field. Or in the law field. But instead, he was going to marry a baby crazed Latino that acted like a big child himself and was now smiling down at the quite bundle in his arms.

"No, I think this is fine. Thanks for coming over on short notice and dropping the stuff off."

"No problem," Dak said with a grin and turned to make his leave. Once the couple heard the door close, Carlos glanced over at Logan with brown eyes batting shyly.

"Logie?"

". . .Yeah. . ."

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yes."

"And you love me?"

"Of course."

"And you love Julian and Angel?"

". . .Carlos, what are you getting at? Are you trying to take them? They're not our kids-"

"I want a baby," Carlos blurted out and Logan closed his eyes. He knew this conversation was going to come up. It came up when Logan proposed to Carlos while the Latino was cuddling with the puppy known as Bandit ("So we can have babies now, right?" "When we're in a better financial standing."). It came up once Logan got another job being the manager of Kats Crew ("So _now _we can have a baby." "Maybe give it some time."). It came up when Logan bought the new home that they resided in a couple of weeks later ("Okay, I really want a baby, Logan." "I know, Carlos. Just wait-" "Dammit, I want a baby now!").

He really can't avoid it any longer.

". . .Okay."

"I really want one Logan. Look at us, we're going to be really good parents and taking care of Julian and Angel could be our practice. Please, can we have a baby?" Carlos pleaded, upset that his fiance could be so _stubborn _when it came to the idea of children.

"I said okay."

"I want to have a baby with you, Logan! How come you can't understand how beautiful our child would. . .wait, you said okay?"

". . .Yes?"

Carlos smiled extremely bright, looking down to see Angel falling back to sleep. He glanced at Julian, the infant's eyes closed with his father's beanie still in his tight fist and pondered for a bit.

". . .We need to practice."

". . ._What?_"

"We need to practice on baby making," Carlos said, little cute eyeroll giving the 'Duh' effect and Logan stared at his fiance before smiling devilishly.

"I'm fine with that," he said with a breathy grin, taking Julian and beginning to make a little nest on the floor made of blankets and pillows. He settled Julian down, the child still not letting go of the clothing and Carlos lied Angel down beside his half-brother, the infants sleeping soundly and Carlos smiled, eyes twinkling.

"Let's get started," he whispered and promptly pulled him into the guest bedroom next door.

* * *

><p>Okay, so one thing that Logan came to accept when he decided to marry Carlos was that the ex-manager now manager again was that the thought of children didn't seem so bad. Sure, when Carlos was still living with him in that tiny townhouse with that little demon of a puppy that turned into a demon of a dog when Carlos wasn't looking, the thought of the pitter patter of little feet didn't really flow into his mind. But whenever he saw Carlos look over at him, that gorgeous smile on his face that radiated youth and love, he couldn't help but think about how a baby would look like with that smile and imagined Carlos pregnant with their child, the little smile on his fiance's face and Logan would feel his chest doing some weird thumping thing and his thoughts would just be filled with baby, babies and <em>babies<em>.

So yeah, he would like a baby too. At least they were getting married in two more months and not like Kendall and James which took maybe a year and a half with so many scandals and heartbreak, it was a surprise that they still made it together. Plus, the actual making of a baby was pretty fun. Seeing Carlos' toes curling and lips parting as Logan slammed his hips back and forth harder and harder inside the tight entrance of the Latino, little moans and gasps coming from Logan's lips at Carlos' passage squeezing and hugging his length. And Carlos would always scream out stuff in Spanish, hell, any talk that came from Carlos during sex was always in Spanish. Logan would have to look up in a dictionary afterwords to know just what his fiance had said but the foreign language coming from his lover's mouth was still very attractive and very erotic to the brunette. Carlos pulled him in for a rough kiss, biting and sucking hard on Logan's lips while Logan's thrusts grew erratic as his climax drew near. He broke away, low moan growing in his throat and head shooting back as he felt himself release inside of the Latino below him, Carlos letting a little moan escape from his lips as his stomach was covered with his own seed. Logan lazily gave little thrusts, riding out the orgasm and hair matted with sweat from the activities. He slipped out, not having to worry about a condom, and fell beside Carlos.

Carlos turned over, smiling at Logan wide. "That _must _have been a baby right there."

Logan grunted in response. They had sex twice today, the first time right after putting Julian and Angel to sleep and the second time right after the children had played and eaten and were currently taking another little nap (Carlos just wanted to make _sure_). So right now, Logan just wanted to sleep.

"You agree right? That was a winner, we so made a baby," Carlos cooed.

"Mhm," Logan mumbled.

"Total winner, we are having a baby!" Carlos said excitedly, placing a hand over his stomach and fingers just sliding into his semen. His nose wrinkled at the warm liquid, standing up and slightly limping over to the bathroom to get a wet towel to clean himself off with. He scrubbed the tan skin clean of the white substance, tossing the dirty towel in the laundry basket and slipping on a robe over his body. He walked back inside, looking at the now sleeping Logan and pouted.

"Come on, Logie. We need to check on Jules and Angel."

"Mm' tired," Logan's voice came out muffled from the pillow and Carlos rolled his eyes, placing a hand over his stomach.

"So would you be too tired to check on our own child?" Carlos asked and he could hear Logan groan at that, the brunette swinging legs over the bed to get up and drag feet lazily across the floor to get his own robe.

"You're not going to use that on me all the time," Logan mumbled.

"It'll all be worth when we have our little baby!" Carlos said with a smile, grabbing onto Logan's hand and placing it over his stomach.

Yeah, it'll all be worth it. Nine months and they'll be holding their gorgeous baby.

Carlos so couldn't wait.


	2. On the Border

_Ha, long time for an update. But I am glad for all of the positive feedback for the first chapter! Hopefully this story will be just as good as 'Cherry Bomb'. Well, thanks to ammg, Bowman0306, BreakAllTheBordersDown, BTRlover17, Dragon99754, Emo Bangs, Ercassiel-x, EvilGeniusBookworm13, fancykid, hellfirehalo188, kathie. is. the. name, katpawnsh, logngetbetter, Mazie Lyne, ObsessedWithDannyPhantom, PaigeySama, sHutUp522, slowdownlittlelady, tank602, Unbelievably Cliche, veryjaneeyre, yaoi it up, Bone Chills, irishoreo, JoannaBTR, perfectlyjackie, swagtastickatie, Xxsiriusly-amazingxX, EAE88, Twilightgirl434, BigTimeFan50, clt7brdgfrth, THE. MrsKendallKnight, rosaxD114, saywhatt, 1Avid-reader, alysonstrivelli, BieberHenderson, bignight, Her Pillow James, Gotta Live It Big Time, Kogan4ever, KrazyMe14, MerielTLA, singergirl22490, Vampire-Goth-Girl, mrsscarlettpena, lauren elizabeth sutter, PaigeySama, Scarlett, gameboy33349, Ahmazingly-Weird and twins1729 for ALL of the alerts, favs and reviews! BIG response back! Hope you all enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

><p>Kendall was absolutely not having a breakdown, no siree.<p>

The Diamond couple had only been in Cabo for three days. Three days. Nothing bad could happen in three days, right? Nothing bad could happen to his children in three days, right? _Right? _He was rocking back and forth again, clearly the separation was starting to take a toll on his brain. Cabo was beautiful, the water a perfect shade of clear blue that washed along the white sandy beach. There were mostly couples or singles that were talking with each other and enjoying their vacation, maybe a celebrity walking along and minding their own business as Kendall sat on the beach blanket and watched wave after wave wash up. He could go surfing, he hasn't gone surfing in a long time ever since he had gotten pregnant with Julian. He just needed to enjoy himself, he just needed to relax like James was. He needed to make a phone call.

Just to check on Carlos and Logan. And maybe talk to Julian and Angel.

Because Kendall was not having a panic attack. No siree.

Kendall began to dig through the bag that was sitting beside him for the cell phone, long fingers pushing through the contents of the bag to search for the mobile device and only beginning to move more frantic when he couldn't find it. He had to have brought it with him, he specifically remembered putting it in the bag before James and him went to the beach. Where was it, what if Carlos or Logan called and had an important message on there? Like Julian caught a cold. Or Angel got kidnapped. Or Julian lost an arm.

. . .Okay, Kendall was overreacting on that part but come on! He needed that phone _now!_

"What are you doing?" he heard a voice call out from above, the sun being obscured by a figure and Kendall glanced up to see his husband in all his glory smiling down at him in his little Speedo packed specifically for this trip. Kendall was a little bit more modest about his body snapping into shape after giving birth, James was flashing his regained washboard abs at every single second once his body snapped back to shape after having Angel. Kendall rolled his eyes as James swung his hips from left to right, a blush coming across his face from staring at the Adonis of a husband for little bit too long and resumed his search.

"I'm looking for the cell phone. Maybe we left it in the taxi or something because I can't find it," Kendall grumbled and James tapped his lip.

"Hmm, we packed it with the swimwear right?" James asked and Kendall could hear a little tone in the brunette's voice. A tone of. . .mocking. And slight knowledge of the item in question. Kendall slapped his pockets of the swim trunks he was wearing, the phone not in either of them. He then glanced over to James and then sighed. Of course James didn't have it, where else would he. . .

Oh.

**Oh.**

"You _didn't_," Kendall said darkly and James grinned_, _placing his hands on his hips and jutting them out a little bit forward with Kendall trying not to look at the bulge in the tight swimwear.

"It was small enough to fit. And I knew you were going to start having an episode and trying to call them when you need to be _relaxing_," James said with an eyeroll and Kendall slammed his fists into the sand.

"James, that's disgusting! I have to put that in my face!"

"So? The other well desired item in this Speedo has been in your mouth. And other places," James said with a dirty waggle of the eyebrows and Kendall groaned, getting up from his spot on the blanket.

"And when you go into the water?" Kendall asked and James shrugged.

"You get a damaged phone, I get sizzled swimwear, we have sex, end of story," James said and Kendall rolled his eyes again. He should have figured _that _would come into the conversation. If Carlos had been pushing Logan to try for a baby, James had been pushing Kendall for having sex after the babies. Of course, once James was back to looking his masculine self and not wanting Kendall to think he was some whale trying to top a little dolphin or some other weird analogy the brunette came up with. They just really didn't have time for themselves, it was either change the babies, feed the babies, dress the babies. And when it wasn't babies, it was work. James had to get started on his third album, Kendall was trying to find a suitable job. He couldn't work in the coffee shop anymore since paparazzi for some reason find him as interesting as a three headed deer, so he had to look up some jobs in a more private setting. He got offers to be a model for some clothing and designers, something Kendall really wasn't into but James just was trying to push him into the profession anyways.

Kendall just figured it was so James could say that he had a 'sexy little bitch of a model' as his husband.

To which Kendall would counter that he had an 'egotistical bastard of a singer' as his husband.

Just like any other married couple that loved each other very much would say.

Kendall scoffed, turning away, "I'm going to go find a pay phone."

"Kendall, they're fine. Come on and sit with me," James replied, pulling the blond into his arms and nuzzling into his hair. ". . .You know, you can take it out if you want to."

"James!" Kendall snapped with blush across his face and shoved the brunette away. "You. . .you. . .ugh. I'm going to go find a pay phone," the blond finished lamely and turned to walk down the sandy beach. James groaned, plopping down on the beach blanket and lying down in the sand. Well this sucks. Sure, he missed Angel and Jules too, but he wasn't freaking out about it like Kendall was. They were with Carlos and Logan, hell, just knowing that his babies were with _Carlos _would have been enough to set his nerves at ease. For all the couple knew, Carlos probably wrapped the two infants up in bubble wrap, put mini helmets on their heads and tied each of them to his body. He closed his eyes and tried to soak up the sun while they were still here. But then a shadow was cast over him and he frowned, opening his eyes to see what was blocking his sun.

A woman. In a flowery bikini.

She smiled and gave a little wave and James gave a small wave back.

"You're James Diamond, right?"

"Yeah. And I'm on vacation," James said bluntly and she gave a little laugh to the not-joke.

"You're sitting here all by yourself?" she asked and James rolled his eyes, clearly knowing where she was trying to get at. He raised his left hand, the gorgeous white gold wedding ring on his finger.

"Actually, I'm here with my husband. He just left to make a call."

". . .Oh. . .well. . .ack!" the woman screamed, Kendall reappearing out of nowhere and 'accidentally' smashing an ice cream cone into her chest, the frozen treat smearing all over her skin and top of the swimwear. Kendall gasped, dropping the cone and covering his mouth.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! You should probably get that cleaned up before the seagulls mistake you as a walking pile of trash," Kendall said with an innocent smile and the woman looked ready to claw Kendall's eyes out. James jumped up, wrapping arms around the blond.

"Oh look, it's my husband!" James said with a nervous laugh that Kendall brightly smiled at.

"That's right, your _husband_. The one that has two _gorgeous _children and is a model," Kendall bragged, batting his eyes and hand wrapping around the back of James' head to pull the brunette in for a rough kiss. James realized that this was probably the first time they kissed like this on the vacation, maybe a good morning peck on the cheek or a little 'I love you' kiss goodnight. Not this hot and heavy and bedroom worthy kiss that made James' mind scattered and moan deep into the kiss, not even noticing the woman scoffing at the act and stomping away to clean herself off. Kendall pulled away, running his tongue over James' wet lower lip and smiled.

". . .You're not a model yet," James mumbled.

"Scared her away though."

". . .Where'd you get the ice cream?"

"Took it from a guy that wasn't looking when I saw her talking to you."

"Impressive."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to call Logan and Carlos," Kendall replied, raising his hand to show a small silver cell phone in his grasp. James blinked and then hazel eyes widened, looking downwards and stomped his feet. Dammit, he didn't feel that! When did Kendall take the phone out! James looked back over at the blond that was now wiping the phone down with some sanitation wipes that must have been from one of the baby's baby bag, quickly dialing the number and raising the phone up to his ear. Kendall drummed his fingers in the sand, the dial tone slowly killing him and waiting for someone to answer the phone until he heard Carlos' chipper voicemail the Latino always left.

Though, this one was different.

'_Hi! You reached the home of Carlos and Logan! We're probably at work, taking care of our godkids or making our little baby!'_

_'D-Don't say that!'_

_'But we probably _are _doing that, Logie.'_

_'L-Leave a message at the beep, thank you, bye!'_

Kendall's eyes widened. They were doing _what?_

"Carlos! Carlos you two better _not _be doing that when my sons are there! Or in the same room! Or not watching them! I swear, I will come back home right this minute if-"

James snatched the phone out of Kendall's hands.

"Hey guys, Cabo looks great, Kendall's freaking out, we're not going to call anymore, say hi and we love you to Jules and Angel. See ya," James replied and then flipped the cell phone shut, turning to give the blond an incredulous look. "Kendall, you need to calm down. Things are going just fine."

"James, they're having _sex. _With Jules and AJ still in the house!"

". . .So? It's not like they're going to know what they're doing. Besides, they're doing what we should be doing. _Enjoying each other_."

Kendall crossed his arms and twisted his lower lip while James rolled his eyes and sat down beside the blond. The couple sat in silence, watching the waves crash onto the beach and feeling the soft cool breeze brush over their skin. James yawned, stretching his arms and letting one slip around Kendall's body, pulling the blond down to lie on the beach blanket with him. James kissed the top of his husband's hair, lips peppering all along the locks and down to kiss his ear lobes and eyebrows. He then kissed Kendall's nose and smiled even more. "You know what we should do?"

"What?"

"Get some bottles, drink, find a car and have a little remake of our night at the Casablanca," James whispered and Kendall hummed.

"I'll have to get my heart broken and you'll have to get dumped."

"We'll just skip that part."

". . .A baby isn't going to come out of this one, right?"

"I brought some condoms. And they're _begging _to be used," James said with a smirk and Kendall gave a playful hit to his husband's side, nuzzling into the bare chest and eyes fluttering at the scent of the ocean water and sand lingering on James' tanned skin. They haven't had a decent cuddle in a while, James was right. They needed to enjoy each other while they were still here. And that was what Kendall was going to do.

He could go for a little bit of drinks and fun with the man he loved.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Carlos was most certainly not going on a baby nesting spree.<p>

So yeah, the Latino and his fiance have been screwing like rabbits whenever their godchildren went to sleep, Carlos believed they probably conceived thousands of children by now. So it only seemed natural that he started to make the home a bit more baby proof and baby safe. He might have twins, or maybe triplets! He had to be prepared so his little darlings won't be hurt! That was running through Carlos' mind as he installed another baby lock on the cupboard, Julian and Angel sitting in high chairs that Sebastian had brought over from the mansion. The two brunette children were watching the eager Latino, Carlos sometimes turning to face them and explain what he was doing as if they really could understand it. He was placing in the last screw when he glanced over at the the doorway to see his fiance walking in with a small binder.

". . .Carlos, what are you _doing?_"

"Putting up baby locks. Duh," Carlos explained, placing a hand on his stomach to further emphasize his point and Logan sighed.

"Carlos, you haven't took the test yet. You might not be pregnant," Logan explained and Carlos' eyes widened.

"Don't say that! We've been doing it every time Jules and Angel go to sleep! I have to be pregnant!" Carlos cried and Logan groaned. Carlos was getting too frantic about the whole idea. Yes Logan was excited about the thought of their own baby, but he had to be reasonable. Not that many couples get pregnant on the first go. . .well, except James and Kendall. But that was a totally unplanned event, Logan didn't know about the odds of getting pregnant when the couple was actually _trying_.

"Ah ah!" Julian shouted, hand going over to his mouth and tapping the gaping lips and Logan smiled.

"Hungry, aren't you?" he said, ruffling the baby's hair and Julian giggled. Angel said nothing, actually looking like he was taking interest in Carlos fumble with the tools as he began to install another lock on the cupboard. Logan looked down at the binder and flipped through the contents and guidelines, grabbing a little fruit cup and settling it in front of Julian."Carlos, can you get me a baby spoon?"

Carlos looked over at Logan, eyes wide, "I want to feed him! I want to feed him!" he chirped, getting up from his spot on the floor to grab a little baby spoon from the baby bag and peeling off the plastic seal of the cup. He crouched over, smiling brightly as he scooped some up and held it out for Julian to eat. "Open up, here comes the train! Choo-choo!"

Julian's tiny hand reached out, grabbing onto the spoon and trying to pull it into his mouth himself and Carlos frowned, trying to feed the baby himself but Julian's grip remained firm on the utensil. He glanced over to Logan, seeing the brunette calmly feeding Angel and scooping up some of the baby food that dribbled onto the infant's smiling and eager mouth. He turned back to Jules, already seeing the baby picking the bits of fruit with his fingers and eating with his hands and Carlos sighed. He let go of the spoon, Jules settling it down and continued to eat while Carlos sat back down at the counter.

"What's wrong, Carlos?" he heard Logan call out softly and he sighed.

"Nothing. . .just I can't wait for our baby."

"Me too," Logan said softly and Carlos smiled.

"Do you think they'll be just as smart as you are?"

Logan hoped so. Carlos was the most adorable person in the entire world, but his fiance wasn't always the brightest bulb in the pack. Carlos leaned back in his spot. "I hope our baby is beautiful and smart and sweet. And everyone would be jealous about our kid."

"Uh-huh," Logan mumbled, scooping up some more baby food and slipping the spoon into Angel's mouth, little tongue going out to press and twirl against the spoon and swallow the food. The child looked up at him, that little innocent stare that Kendall had squirmed under when Angel was born looking straight up into Logan's eyes and Logan gave him another spoonful. Who knows, maybe Logan would be doing this with his own child one day. Seeing the food covered smiling face every single day. No wonder Kendall didn't want to leave, Logan probably wouldn't want to leave his child's side either. He could definitely get used to this.

Then Logan blinked, seeing a couple pieces of fruit pelt the infant's head and he turned, seeing Julian smiling and he frowned. "Julian, that's not okay."

His response was a couple of spit bubbles and some more fruit bits flying into his face.

. . .Okay, he couldn't get used to _that_.


	3. Sticky Fingers

_I feel kind of bad for the first sex scene being a Kames one when this is supposed to be more Cargan based. I'm sorry, this will be the only Kames-centric chapter this entire story, next chapter will be getting back to the Cargan right away. And this will be the only sex scene (that is shown) for Kames. Trying to stay as Cargan or equally balanced in pairings as possible. Thanks to sjl412, saywhatt, rosaxD114, emilyx001, DixieStar, BTRobsession, Lthien, ANNbeau, girwasasquirrel, btrforever14, Kylelover101, H Koutalidou Aligizaki, Deziray187, MarianasOnTheRush, KrazyMe14, gameboy33349, HaveLoveBeYourself, Moonbeam-987, lauren elizabeth sutter, twins1729, Bowman0306, Carla, mrsscarlettpena, BreakAllTheBordersDown, MerielTLA, Bone Chills and EvilGeniusBookWorm13 for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Explain to me why did we move to a different suite?" Kendall asked his brunette husband and James smiled eagerly at the blond, falling into the large satin-sheets on their new bed.<p>

"Just want us to have a more _romantic _atmosphere," James said in a husky whisper, eying Kendall like a wolf eyed their latest prey to ravage and Kendall rolled his eyes, fingers moving to tighten in the sleeves of James' blue striped jacket he wore. James hummed, sitting up and gesturing for Kendall to come closer to him but the blond had other things in mind. Kendall plopped down a couple of inches away, grabbing the remote for the television to turn on the news and James frowned.

"Kendall~"

"Yeah?"

"This bed is made for sex, not for watching TV," James said with a pout and Kendall rolled his eyes again.

"Not now."

"Come on~I haven't even seen you naked this whole entire trip," James whined and Kendall scoffed, crossing his arms as he felt James pulling at the striped sleeve and trying to tug off the brown beanie sitting atop Kendall's head.

"No, not now."

James pouted, "Fine. I'm going to take a shower," he grumbled, getting up from his spot and storming off to the bathroom to leave Kendall in the suite sitting in silence. He sighed, James always was the more immature one of the couple. Not like he was denying his body for the rest of their lives, just Kendall wasn't up for it. Besides, the only thing they did today was have a couple of tequila shots at the bar and sleeping drunk on the beach. Not the original plan but Kendall was satisfied. James however, wasn't.

Which would explain the room upgrade.

It was a nice room, the walls a crimson rose red with a scent of chocolate lingering in the air. Simply sensual. And apparently, the other suites next door were designed to give off that same feel. He could already hear one couple going at it and he rolled his eyes. Hopefully they'll stop by the time for him to go to sleep. But now, it's time for news. Kendall clicked the television on, expecting a news anchor delivering the top story. Instead, he saw two men with bulging muscles hunched over each other, groping and kissing and basically turning the entire screen into a very X-rated scene. Kendall blushed, one of the men moaning loudly as the other grabbed at his erection and Kendall quickly tried to turn the channel, fear that James might catch him and think he was actually _watching _it. Nervous fingers jabbed at the button and the channel switched.

To another porn showing.

Kendall blushed even harder, changing the channel once more and it flipped over to a threesome. Another click and the people were having sex in the great outdoors. What the hell is this!

"James!" Kendall shouted and the brunette ran back in, eager smile on his face in hopes that Kendall might have changed his mind and Kendall pointed at the screen, "What the hell is this!"

James glanced over, cocking his head to the side and examining the video. He crossed his arms over his bare chest, "Looks like a porno."

"Well _duh_. Why is every channel one!"

"Because it's in the package. All the televisions in these kind of suites have it on. . .you know. . .gets you in the mood," James whispered, inching closer and laying a hand on Kendall's thigh.

"As much as everything, and I mean _everything, _gets you in the mood, James, watching people have sex doesn't really get me wild in the sack," Kendall said blandly and James frowned, hand moving to play with Kendall's belt buckle.

"You're so stubborn."

"One of the reasons you married me, right?" Kendall asked, batting his eyelashes and giving a cute smile towards James that the brunette hungrily growled at. His hands moved to Kendall's hips, fingers pushing up underneath the shirt to grab at the soft flesh and he moved in closer to dart a tongue across Kendall's lips.

"Come on~I _really _want this right now," James moaned and Kendall shook his head. Dammit, James could hear the couple in the suite on the right moaning loud. He could hear the couple in the suite on the left _screaming _in pleasure. Why isn't Kendall getting the picture that yes, they should be joining in on the fun? "Kendall~"

"James, stop it."

"Come on~why can Carlos and Logan have all the sex they want and we can't?" James groaned and Kendall's eyes widened. For once, the blond forgot all about Carlos and Logan, focusing on James and their vacation. But now, he was thinking about the soon to be married couple. Which meant he was thinking about Julian and Angel.

Which meant that he was starting to feel that separation anxiety once more.

"I need to call them and check in," Kendall said, grabbing the phone only for it to be yanked away by James. The brunette held it behind his back, frown on his lips.

"Kendall, _please. _Julian and Angel are fine. And this suite upgrade cost $300 more. _Please _can we enjoy it?" James begged and Kendall frowned as well, eyebrow quirking up.

"Enjoy like how? I'm not watching your little porn shows," he said dryly and James shot up, rushing over and grabbing a plate of chocolate covered strawberries. He brought the food over, picking up one of the fruits and holding it up for Kendall to bite on. But the blond turned his head away, "Not hungry."

James pouted, so he was going to put up a fight huh? His grip on the phone tightened and he dug through the drawers of the nightstand beside him to find something that could hold Kendall's interest. Or at least stump the blond long enough for James to jump him and get his just deserved love making session. Only coming up with a box filled with little index cards and instructions for a game. James raised an eyebrow, sitting down beside Kendall on the bed.

"'Strip Truths'," James read and Kendall looked over at him, eyebrow raised and bottle green eyes looking in curiosity, "'Grab your partner and sit down with stack of cards in the middle. Each person pulls a card and asks their partner the question that the partner _must _answer, if not, then they automatically lose an article of clothing. If the person thinks their partner is lying and they are correct, they choose an article of clothing to be taken off. If the person thinks their partner is lying and they are incorrect, then _they _must lose an article of clothing. First one nude loses'."

". . .That is so _stupid_," Kendall said with another eye roll and James shot him a look.

"We're playing it."

"No we're not."

"_Yes we are._"

Kendall shuddered at the newly acquired tone, James looking at him with steely hazel eyes that made Kendall give an annoyed sigh and a less than enthusiastic 'Okay'. James smiled, untying the rubber band from around the cards and shuffling the deck, settling the stack of cards between the two of them and pulling the first one for Kendall to answer. He smiled at the question, lips threatening a laugh. "'What was your wettest fantasy?'"

"I am _not _answering that!"

"Then you lose your shirt."

"What! Ugh! James, just give me the phone so I can call Carlos and Logan!"

"No, as soon as this game is over, you can have it back," James replied and Kendall scoffed. "So what's it going to be? Wettest dream or forking over the shirt?"

Kendall stared at James for a couple of moments before unzipping the jacket and sliding the blue material off of his body, hands going to grab at the brown shirt underneath and pull it off. James frowned a bit but then licked his lips at seeing his husband's perfect torso with the little scar that was beginning to hide in his skin across the shaped abdomen. James then eyed the jacket and tossed off beanie. "Put those back on, I just said your shirt."

Kendall rolled his eyes, did it really made much of a difference? But he did it anyway, the sooner he was able to get this stupid and perverted game over, the sooner he gets to talk to his babies. Once he felt the soft cotton of James' jacket against his bare skin and slipped the beanie back onto his head, Kendall reluctantly pulled a card from the stack, blushing a bit when he read the card. ". . .'Age of losing virginity?'"

"16," James replied and Kendall frowned.

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not."

There was a dead silence, Kendall's mind now separating into two separate arguments. One was that dammit, he got the guess wrong and he was now losing. The other one was that wow, his husband is a _slut_. James was smiling, seeing the blond's bumbling blushed face and pointed at the jeans. "Take those off. . .slowly."

"Pervert," Kendall grumbled, getting up and unfastening the belt with nervous shaking hands. Kendall's fingers popped open the button and pulled down the zipper, thumbs wrapping around the brim of his jeans to pull down the denim (he heard a little cat call from James that he tried his best to ignore) and let the clothing pool around his ankles. He stepped out of them, sitting back onto the bed and watched James grab another card. The singer smiled.

"'Are you kinkier with or without your partner?'"

"What kind of dumbass question is that?" Kendall snapped and James rolled his eyes.

"Just answer it, Kendall. Unless you want to forfeit those boxer briefs of yours," James said with a lecherous grin and Kendall blushed, tilting his chin against his bare chest in embarrassment.

". . .I don't know. . .whenever you need to go to work and Julian and Angel are sleeping and I'm alone at the mansion. . .I do some stuff. . ." Kendall mumbled and James quirked an eyebrow.

"Stuff like what?"

". . .You know that bachelor party Dak threw for you?" Kendall asked shyly and James nodded, not really knowing where this was going. Kendall gulped, "Well, I was looking through the presents and one of the guys probably thought it was funny to givetoy a box with a bunch of sex toys in it," Kendall mumbled and James rolled his eyes. He remembered that one, bunch of vibrators and dildos and crap James wouldn't ever use. No one had the guts to admit that they were the ones that gave the gift, probably afraid because the person identified will receive a swift punch to the face. But what was Kendall getting at? The blond was blushing harder now, "Well. . .I just. . .well. . .you weren't going to use them anyways and it was during that stage of marriage where I really missed you and-"

There was a little spark in James' head, sudden realization flashing over his face. His gorgeous blond of a husband was compensating for James not being there. And the images of Kendall in their bed, legs sprawled out and back arching with each hard thrust from one of the various sex toys imagining it was his brunette husband giving him the pleasure made James' head spin.

And pants tighten.

Kendall was obviously embarrassed by the indirect confession and James was staring at Kendall with a more than aroused gaze, tongue darting out to lick along his bottom lip.

"That's so sexy," he whispered and Kendall tried his best to ignore the praise, shaking hand picking up a card to read to James. But before the blond could ask the question, James' blurted out another response: "Care for a demonstration?"

Kendall paused. ". . ._What?_"

"I want to see it for myself," James said with a dirty smile that Kendall frowned at.

"Care for me to make a phone call?" Kendall questioned, seeing that James has lost all interest in the game and was now searching through the room for a toy for Kendall to use. . .well, not use. Kendall was just going through a phase, he wasn't going to do it again all because _James _wanted to see it. He wasn't going to give into his husbands' sexual cravings, no! He was going to remain strong and he was not going to-

"Found one! And I think this is rather accurate to mine," James replied, holding up a skin tone dildo and throwing it on the bed. Kendall jumped away from the phallic toy, glaring at his husband with threatening eyes. James was smiling, crawling onto the bed to deliver a small kiss to the collar bone of Kendall's neck. Kendall's eyes fluttered at the touch of the soft lips, hands going up to lazily twirl in the brown strands as James' hands gripped at his underwear and slowly pulled it down. Kendall gasped, feeling the fabric slipping down his thighs and down his legs and James' fingers darting and grabbing at the flesh. He looked up at Kendall, smiling and giving a small kiss to Kendall's chest.

"So sexy like this," James breathed and Kendall blushed, consciously crossing his legs to cover himself and James gave another kiss to Kendall's chest. "Show me just how sexy you are when you're alone," he whispered and Kendall slowly pushed James away.

"I _really _want to call Carlos and Logan first," Kendall said quietly, looking up at James with pouting eyes and James really wanted to protest but saw Kendall jut out his lower lip and he sighed. Ok, so Kendall really missed Julian and Angel. James missed his sons too, but he really wanted to spend time with Kendall. It wasn't like he could have the blond in his bed to himself without having to run off to tend to the crying of Angel or have company with Jules. He just wanted a little moment where they could forget about the kids and just focus on themselves. But he let out another sigh, handing the cell phone to Kendall and the blond eagerly dialed the number, leaning back into the pillows. Kendall's eyes flickered over to his husband, James calmly sitting at the foot of the bed watching the blond closely and Kendall grabbed one of the small bottles sitting on the nightstand to the right of him, flipping the cap open and squeezing a little bit of the gel onto his fingers.

The dial tone was still going and the bottle green eyes flickered back over to James, the brunette now watching with curiosity and the hazel eyes grew darker in arousal when he saw Kendall trailing the hand down his body and spreading his legs, gel-covered digits running around his entrance and slowly slipping one inside. James squirmed in his spot, seeing Kendall gasp at the feeling and easily slip another finger inside and slowly begin scissoring. James bit his lip, hand moving down to palm himself as Kendall slipped down the pillows and pinked limbs spread even wider, James' jacket slipping off of his shoulder as the fingers dug deep and to the knuckles. He hummed, the dial tone ending and receiving Carlos' voicemail again and Kendall sighed.

"It's Kendall. Call me back when Jules and Angel are sleeping. . .and when you're not trying to repopulate," Kendall breathed, flipping the phone shut and tossing it off to the side, thrusting down on his fingers and letting out a light moan. James licked his lips, popping open the button on his jeans and unzipped the material to slip his hand and fondle himself through the thin boxers, giving a small grunt of pleasure. Kendall smiled, slipping another finger inside and swiveling his hips, moaning at the way he was squeezing around the fingers so tightly.

"Has anyone ever told you how sexy you are?" James whispered.

"You do. Every day," Kendall breathed, thrusting down on his fingers and little whine coming from his lips. The sound made James' cock twitch in excitement, now wishing that it was the one thrusting in the blond's entrance instead of Kendall's nimble fingers. But he gripped at it, slowly rubbing and breathing heavily as the eyes fell on the toy lying in the bed beside the blond.

". . .Are you going to use that?" James asked and Kendall's eyes fluttered, feeling the tips of his fingers brushing against his prostate.

"Mm?"

"Are you going to use it. . .I want to see you fucking yourself with it," James huskily whispered, his erection slipping out into view for Kendall to see and the blond scoffed, carrying a little smirk on his lips.

"You're such a pervert."

"Only for you."

Kendall removed his fingers, trailing them back up his stomach and down his thighs. He crawled over, picking up the sex toy and waved it in James' face.

"First off, you're not this big."

"Doesn't stop you from riding me though," James said with a frown that Kendall kissed away, lips sucking hungrily and tongue swirling around in James' warm mouth. He could feel James grabbing and spreading his cheeks, almost trying to pull the blond into his lap and onto his awaiting dick but Kendall pushed him away. James pouted, frown getting bigger when he saw Kendall's tongue lazily lick along the toy, taking the tip in his mouth and sucking on it like it was a Popsicle. Kendall's cheeks hollowed as licked and sucked along the toy, giving little hums of pleasure and seeing James writhe in painful arousal. James' hand gripped around his erection and began to slide up and down, trying to relieve the pressure and moaned. Kendall pulled the dildo out of his mouth with a pop, holding it straight up and positioning himself above it. Kendall's eyes flickered over to his husband, the brunette watching him with a hungry gaze and Kendall lowered himself down in one fast thrust, moaning at the feeling and trying to get a better hold of the sheets he was gripping to keep himself up.

James got randy whenever the thought of something sexual flickered over his mind. James turned into a horndog whenever the something sexual had something to do with the blond that was now currently riding the sex toy like a pro in front of him. Kendall has his head held back in pleasure, James' blue striped jacket slipped off of his shoulders and hanging on his arms that were positioned to keep him up and bouncing on the toy. And to think this was what Kendall used to do when he was gone, to think that the usual stubborn and mature blond was the most kinkiest person that ever had the grace to be living under his roof and called him his husband _really _drove James insane.

"You should be a porn star," James blurted out, lust clouding his mind to really think about what the hell was coming out of his mouth. Kendall was rocking harder on the sex toy, looking over at him with a raised eyebrow and moaning a bit.

"You want to see me having sex with someone else?"

"Well, if I decide to drop out of singing, we should be porn stars together," James said with a silly little grin. Mm, the thought of his job just being to have sex with Kendall made him stroke his length faster and he felt that little bubbly feeling in his stomach. He grunted, looking at his husband and biting his lip. "Come here," James ordered and Kendall thrust down on the toy one last time before raising up, wincing a bit at the removal and he gasped. James pulled Kendall over, giving the blond a rough and passionate kiss and positioning the blond over his throbbing erection. "Ready for the real thing?"

Kendall rolled his eyes, lowering himself onto James' erection and moaning as he felt James thrust up to meet him halfway, the tip of his dick sliding into the heat and continuing to push in until he was balls deep inside the blond above him. James gripped onto the soft mounds of flesh, raising Kendall up and slamming him down, the blond just as tight as he was a year ago in the backseat of his car. Instead now, he was fully sober and was enjoying the feeling of his husband a hell of a lot more. Kendall began to bounce on his lap, biting on the sleeve of James' jacket and grinding down harder and harder.

"You're so sexy, riding my dick and wearing my jacket and that little beanie. Everything you do just turns me _o-on~_" James moaned, tip of his member stabbing Kendall's prostate and the blond was screaming out in pleasure.

"Oh yes~ _yes~. _Oooh, a-_ah_. Harder, James. _H-harder!_" he cried out, biting his lip and James grabbed onto his hips, turning Kendall slightly so the blond was lying on his side with a leg up in the air and James pounding viciously into him. James' mind was simply clouded, legs growing sweaty from still wearing his jeans and just screwing Kendall through the opening of the denim and boxers. Having sex with clothes on, now that was a kink James didn't think would be arousing until now, especially how Kendall was looking now, simply amazing.

He really was lucky to have a husband like him.

Such a kinky little slut.

"James~ a-_ah. James~_" Kendall breathed, fingers gripping the wrinkled sheets in pleasure and taking some of the material between his teeth to bite down on and muffle his whimpers from a hard thrust. He felt his stomach coiling and Kendall gripped the sheets tightly, screaming out his husband's name until his voice croaked and James threw his head back and scrunched his eyes as he released spurt after hot spurt of semen and filled his husband to the brim until some was beginning to drip down his cock and he grunted. Kendall came shortly after, seed splashing onto the satin sheets and some getting on the blue jacket as the two of them breathed heavily and James collapsed onto Kendall, too tired to even pull out.

". . .That was _amazing_," James breathed.

"Yeah. . ." Kendall said with a small yawn and James kissed his cheek.

"You riding a dildo, riding me, fucking you with our clothes on, best sex ever," James said with a stupid smile, finally getting the energy to pull out and watch the way his seed dripped out of the blond's entrance and down his thighs. Sexy as he-

Oh.

Fuck they forgot the condom!


	4. Girls, Girls, Girls

_Another update, another chapter. Hopefully, this chapter is good, I'm starting to get into the flow of this story. Thanks to Fanficts101, Deziray187, takeaside, NekoKiWiLove, Mandithewriter, Samantha Maslow17, Mrs. Zach Porter, Wonkabonbon, Panda Crayon, newyorktopaloalto, kriston10, After The Fame, MyBabyKendizzle, japanesecherryboy, AlexaSummer, Bowman0306, child who is cool, Kylelover101, Bone Chills, Whatwhy, lauren elizabeth sutter, ANNbeau, Ahamazingly-Weird, THEMrs. KendallSchmidt, mrsscarlettpena, BreakAllTheBordersDown, the Anon, MerielTLA, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, Carla, BigTimeFan50, veryjaneeyre, tank602, Scarlett and BTRobsession for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>It wasn't that Logan's job sucked, Kats Crew was a spectacular band to manage and he still did see James and Kelly in the studios on some days. Just that having to take care of a baby <em>while <em>you're trying to look over a song being made _and _waiting to get home for Carlos to take the test and see if they would be having their own child really made Logan antsy. So at the moment, his job sucked.

"What is this thing?" Gustavo asked him the moment he walked in and Logan rolled his eyes as he tried to get a further hold on Julian. Logan figured Jules would be the lesser of the babies to be disruptive, Angel's colic could come at any waking moment and a crying baby with a easily pissy Gustavo was _not _a good combination.

"James' son. Remember?"

". . .Why is it here?"

"It's a boy. And his name is Julian."

"Does it look like I care?" Gustavo asked and Logan groaned as the producer turned towards the piano. "I already have a song for the girls that is _amazing _and-"

Julian made a slight squeal of happiness, Logan looking at the baby in his arms to see that Julian was waving his hand at a miniature statue of James on Gustavo's many shelves of awards. The little fingers gripped and ungripped, trying to grab at the award of his father and Logan smiled, placing Julian down on the floor for the infant to run over and grab at it. "Hey, hey! Don't let it touch my awards!"

"He's alright, Gustavo. He probably misses his daddies," Logan said softly, seeing the beanie that was hanging off of the baby's head that belonged to the blond. Jules was admiring the gold person in his hands, looking at it with wide and hazel eyes. Gustavo let out a groan, getting up from the piano bench and raising his hands.

"Whatever, I'm going into the studio. . .leave that thing here."

"Gustavo, he's not a-"

The large man was already walking out of the piano room and Logan groaned, turning to see the baby placing the statue James' head into his mouth, smirking around the statue and Logan sighed. "No, sweetheart, you can't eat that," Logan said softly and reached out to take the statue but Jules quickly grabbed it and hid it behind his back, biting his little lower lip.

"Jules, give it to me, honey," Logan said, trying to not let another headache come from the child and Julian shook his head, opening his mouth to stick his tongue out at his godfather. Logan groaned, standing back up straight and looked down at the infant, absently sucking on the statue. "Fine then, just wait right here," he said, walking to the door to take a peek out into the hallway. He smiled when he saw Kelly, his former assistant and current manager of James and waved his hand to grab the woman's attention. She turned, giving a small smile and began to walk over to Logan.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked and Logan directed her attention to the baby that was now looking at the woman's legs in curiosity and she smiled big. "Is that Julian? Oh, he's so cute!"

"Yeah, could you watch him for a little bit while I look over Kats Crew?" Logan asked and she nodded, walking inside and picking Julian up to give a little snuggle. Logan smiled and quickly hurried into the recording room to see the girls standing in the sound booth, practicing harmonies with Gustavo. As soon as the manager walked in, Gustavo turned to give him a scowl.

"About time."

"Sorry, sorry. Hi girls," Logan said with a small smile and the trio waved a hello back. Gustavo turned to the three, leaning over to speak into the microphone.

"Okay, let's start with 'I Know You Know'. Then after that, we go into my _amazing _new hit single-"

There was a flurry of bangs and slams at the door that made Logan jump, quickly running over the door to open it and in waddled a bawling Julian, the little face red as a tomato and tears streaming down the rounded cheeks. And in his hand was the head of the statue. Logan sighed, already feeling the very angry glare of Gustavo on his back as he bent down. Julian lifted the head up to Logan's face.

"It's alright sweetheart, it's alright!" Logan said with as much as a comforting smile and Julian continued to cry, Kelly walking in with the body of the statue and some glue.

"He just dropped it and it broke," she said and then leaned forward, "I think he thinks it's really James."

"No, no sweetheart. It's not Daddy. It's fake, see?" Logan replied, taking the body of the statue and hitting it on the carpeted ground a couple of times. Instead, the body snapped again and that made Julian begin to cry even louder. He dropped the two broken pieces, now running hands up and down Jules' sides to console the baby and Jules wails were starting to echo in the room. Maybe he should have brought Angel after all, at least the younger baby would just sit there quietly until his colic kicked in.

"Aw~" he heard a voice reply and he looked over his shoulder, seeing the three girls of Kats Crew looking down with a big smile at Julian. Kim bent down, picking up the baby and gave him a couple of bounces, the infant's cries growing more quieter and now little hands beginning to take interest in the black hair strands of the young girl. Kat grabbed the two broken halves of the award, the gold shining bright as she turned the pieces over to coat with some glue and mend the two parts. She held it steadily, waving the repaired body in front of Julian.

"Don't be afraid, I'm really friendly!" Kat said in a silly little voice that Julian giggled at, pointing at the headless statue to babble at it with a big smile. Logan breathed a sigh of relief, looking at the third member of Kats Crew.

"How did you know he'd stop?"

"We used to babysit before singing," the brunette said with a small smile, making a funny face when Julian looked over at her at the sound of her voice. Logan hummed, babysitting huh? He should tell James and Kendall about them, that way they could have a couple more vacations alone. And Logan and Carlos could be working on their own child in peace.

"Well, if we're done playing house, can we get to recording?" Gustavo asked, rather annoyed but the three teenage girls were all swooning over the little baby, Julian admiring all of the attention as they gave little kisses and smiled and ran fingers through his hair. Logan smiled, not even a year old yet and already getting the girls.

* * *

><p>"What took you so long? I was getting really anxious!" Carlos said, settling Angel into the carrier and Logan groaned, looking down at Julian. The little infant was looking at the headless statue with amazement, probably wondering why it wasn't talking to him when the girls weren't there and Logan set him down next to Angel. And for safety precautions, he took the very hard object out of the child's usually destructive hands. Julian looked ready to scream before Carlos gave Jules a cup of juice to drink, the Latino looking over at his fiance with eagerness.<p>

"I bought four tests?"

"Four? Is that really necessary?"

"It's just to be sure."

Sure? Him and Logan had been screwing like rabbits. Even rabbits themselves would look at the couple in amazement. He just sighed, feeling Carlos pull him along to the nearest bathroom. Carlos gripped his hand tighter and gave a little peck on Logan's lips. "This is it! Our future baby!" he said with a big smile and Logan felt his heart swelling at his fiance's face. Yeah, this was it. A couple of moments and they'll see if they were going to have a family. They'll see if Carlos and Logan were going to be fathers to a handsome baby boy or a beautiful baby girl. Logan felt Carlos give another little kiss to his lips and the smaller male stepped inside the bathroom, closing the door with a gentle shut.

Logan took in a couple of breaths, pacing back and forth while glancing at Julian and Angel when he passed by the two boys. Julian was quietly drinking his juice, Angel was looking at his fingers in curiosity that Logan couldn't help but smile at. To think that James and Kendall had both of them, what if Logan and Carlos had twins? Twin girls? A boy and a girl? He was starting to get eager and nervous, what was taking Carlos so long? He knew four tests were ridiculous, Kendall probably didn't take that many tests when he was pregnant with Julian.

Then again, Kendall slept with a total stranger that night and would want to make absolutely sure. But hey, Logan wanted to know now!

His nerves grew even more when he heard the doorbell rang, letting out a groan of annoyance and hurried over to the front door. He opened it, ready to say 'We're not interested' and slam it back when he saw Kendall already pushing past him with James trotting close behind.

"Where are they? Where are they?" Kendall was asking, big smile on his face as Logan looked at the couple confused.

"Aren't you two-"

"He couldn't stop talking about Jules and Angel," James grumbled with a sigh. Sure, they had sex that one time (the images of it forever burned in James' subconscious and ready to play whenever he wanted to get into the mood) and right afterwords, his blond Energizer sex bunny of a hubby wanted to do it whenever there was time to spare. In the morning, while James was taking a shower, on the beach, on the balcony of their suite. It was sex, sex, sex.

Unprotected sex.

Which James was so grateful that Kendall was too horny to pay attention to. And he was only hoping, _praying_, that Kendall was on the pill. Because he really didn't want to start the routine of getting slapped around when Kendall used to be pregnant.

And even though James wasn't complaining because he loves sex as much as the next guy, instead of the usual hot cuddling right afterwords, something triggered in Kendall's mind to think about the night Julian was conceived and would go into a crying fit on how he missed his baby. Which was a major turn-off, no matter how heart-touching it was.

So, the Diamonds were back in California, Kendall searching the villa for the children while James and Logan were walking close behind.

"How are you and Carlos with the whole 're-population'?" James teased and Logan blushed.

"He's taking the test right now."

"Really? That's great. What are you going to do if it's positive?"

Celebrate? The real question was what was he going to do if it came out negative. Carlos would be heartbroken and Logan will sure be frustrated. But they could just keep trying, they'll probably have to try a lot to get the baby. He just hoped that they'll get it right on the first time like Kendall and James. Even if for them it was a total accident. Kendall rounded the corner and stopped, eyes widening.

"Julian!" Kendall snapped and the baby turned, little hands shaking out the last bit of juice onto Angel's head and the liquid dripped and made the brown locks sopping wet. James rushed to Kendall's side, staring at his son with angry eyes and nostrils flaring. Julian looked between his father's, then at his half-brother, Angel beginning to cry when the juice started to seep into his eyes. Then Jules dropped the cup and raised his hands, beginning to whimper as he waddled towards James.

"Baba~" Julian sobbed, almost as if it was _Angel's _fault that he poured juice all over the younger sibling, the brunette hugging onto his father's leg and crying. James' lips twisted, half of him wanting to give a smug look to Kendall that ha, Julian was talking about him. The other half wanted to scold the older child but instead, he picked Julian up and gave him a small flick on the forehead.

"He really missed you," Logan said with a small smile that Kendall rolled his eyes at.

"No he didn't, he just went to James because he looked the angriest," Kendall replied, walking over to Angel to pick up the sobbing child and push the wet strands out of his eyes. "Can I clean him up?"

"Sure," Logan replied and Kendall smiled, hurrying off to a bathroom with Angel in tow while Julian continued to whimper. James sighed.

"I don't know why he does this. Can he smell that Angel isn't from Kendall or something?"

"Don't be ridiculous. He's just a baby, not a wolf."

"Yeah, but he always does this. I don't get it," James said with a frown, inspecting Julian and Logan sighed_, _hearing the sound of footsteps coming into the hall. He turned quickly, seeing Carlos walking in with face soft and blank. The Latino's eyes widened when he saw James, Logan noticing the brown orbs looked more hurt than ever.

"What are you doing here so early?" Carlos asked quietly and James gave Julian a little bounce.

"Kendall wanted to come home early. So, are we expecting a little Carlos-Logan running around?" James asked with a big grin and Carlos sucked in a small breath, holding his head and groaning. Logan frowned the same time James' smile fell, the brunette nervously biting his lip. "Um, I think I'm going to go see if Kendall needs help. . ."

James quickly excused himself while Logan walked over and placed hands on his fiance's shoulders.

"Babe. . .is everything alright?"

"I'm not pregnant," Carlos mumbled and Logan sighed as Carlos gave a small sniffle.

"Don't cry-"

"I'm not crying," Carlos said, hands going up to hold his face and take in a couple of shaky breaths. "We were having sex so many times, how come I'm not pregnant?"

"Maybe it's not the right time yet. We just need to keep trying, okay?" Logan said softly and Carlos looked up at him. Not the right time? Carlos has been trying to get pregnant ever since he was living with Kendall and saw that pregnant couple in the coffee shop. He wanted a baby, when will it be the right time for Mother Nature, God, anyone to give him a baby? And it was four tests, four negative tests. What a cruel joke, not even a blue plus in the bunch. He sucked in another breath, hearing some more footsteps and turned to see Kendall walking inside with Julian in his arms.

"James is giving Angel a bath. . .Carlos, everything alright?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," Carlos said with a small smile that Kendall bit his lip at. "Really Kendall, I'm fine. . .tell me about you're vacation."


	5. Flick of the Switch

_Ha, I thought I updated this chapter along with my mass update today but I guess I didn't. Oh well, good thing I checked. Thanks to fuzzybuzz21, child who is cool, BieberHendersongrl, sarah1317, Biebaholic, Panda Crayon, Diavolaa, DancingFanatic217, Gotta Live It Big Time, Bowman0306, lauren elizabeth sutter, Kylelover101, Carla, Scarlett, twins1729, RAIRay, Vampire-Goth-Girl, THE. MrsKendallSchmidt, irishoreo, MerielTLA, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, BigTimeFan50, tank602 and BTRobsession for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>It was always very easy to tell when Carlos was upset, simply because the world felt so out of balance when the tan man wasn't smiling brightly at everyone and blissfully skipping along the road called life. No, Carlos was in an emotional state of turmoil that could only be surmised by one thing: that pregnancy test that was thrown across the floor in anger. He huffed, taking the pillow that was on the couch to scream into before collapsing on the sofa and brood. His fiance had so kindly said that maybe he just knocked Carlos up too soon for the tests to say anything and that they needed to keep trying, Logan trying to cover up the let down by being the one to initiate sex.<p>

And it didn't get them nowhere.

He huffed again, removing his face from the pillow to look over at the vase that held nothing but little shiny rocks Carlos would always inspect when he was bored, hand going in the vase to take a blue stone out to examine it closely. He stared at the rock for a couple of minutes, mind not really on the blue rock but on the red negative sign in the little window on the pregnancy test before the phone rang and Carlos sighed. He got up from his spot, stretching his arms a bit and hurried over to pick the phone up to answer with a less than cheerful 'Hello?'.

"Hey, Carlos," he heard Kendall's voice from the other side and Carlos gave a small smile.

"Hey Kendall. What's up?"

"Want to come to the agency with me?" Kendall asked and Carlos raised an eyebrow that he knew the blond couldn't see.

"Why?"

"You know. . .to get you out of the house. . .plus, those models are total bitches that I would never associate with and I'm going to be bored."

"Well that was mean."

"I know. Been feeling a bit on the bitchy side too," Kendall said, tone of simple apathy that Carlos shrugged his shoulders at.

"I guess I could come along. I won't be getting in the way, would I?"

"Of course not. I'll be over there in a couple of minutes. See ya," Kendall said and Carlos abruptly hung the phone up. He clucked his tongue and plopped down on the couch to wait for the arrival of the blond. That, and to dream about the day that he will have a baby.

* * *

><p>The modeling agency was swarming with gorgeous men and women walking around with noses turned up high and designer bags slung over their shoulders. An environment clearly not meant for Kendall Knight, the blond's idea of fashion his old plaid shirts and grey beanie that is now usually found in Julian's mouth. But Kendall Diamond needed a job and if they were going to pay him 5,000 per shoot, he'd take it. Diapers, clothes and veggies to make homemade pureed baby food don't buy themselves.<p>

Kendall and Carlos walked through the lobby, Kendall pushing a double stroller with Julian watching the women walking past and looking at the baby with a cute smile and Angel was staring at the tile floor that disappeared underneath the stroller. Carlos felt rather unnerving walking around like that, he could feel eyes of the models and residents staring at the two of them and wondering just what they were doing here. But Kendall didn't care what they thought, if they were giving him a nasty look because he couldn't leave the babies at home or find a babysitter fast enough, too bad. Besides, Julian was adorable. Angel was only cute because he had James' genes, Kendall would often try to ignore the other half of the infant's looks coming from Jett. If anything, the two boys should be models. Kendall's eyes scanned the lobby until the bottle green orbs fell on the front desk, the father wheeling his children over with best friend following close behind. The stout man behind the counter was staring absently at the group of models standing by the potted plants when Kendall stood up front and rang the bell. He turned, annoyed look as he glanced at the blond, then the Latino, then the two babies that were staring back up at him.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm here to talk to Jean Luc for my modeling contract. I think he's expecting me," Kendall said and the man continued to examine the two children in the stroller.

"_You? _Modeling for Jean Luc?"

"Uh yeah. Is that a problem?" Kendall asked, edge of irateness in his voice. Seriously, just tell the guy that he was here so they could all be on their merry little way. And he was starting to get even more pissed by the way the guy was just staring at Jules and Angel, Julian's hands on his juice cup and Kendall wondering if the child was contemplating on throwing it. He wouldn't stop him if he did. The man rolled his eyes and picked up the phone, dialing the office to where the agent was while Kendall tried to give a pleasant smile.

Carlos was looking at the way Angel was admiring his little hands, losing interest in the man that was causing his father so much agitation at the moment and Carlos began to feel sick. Not the happy little morning sickness when someone's pregnant, that longing and depressed sickness in his head and stomach. It was probably a bad idea to come when he would be looking at Angel and Julian all day and know that he won't have his own Angel or Julian any time soon. Maybe he should drop by Rocque Records to see Logan about going to the doctors. Then he bit his lip, no, no he didn't want to go to see a doctor. He didn't want someone to come up to him, run a bunch of tests and then come with the answer that Carlos just couldn't get pregnant, to tell him that he wouldn't ever carry one. He refused to believe that, he would kill himself if that should happen.

He just has to be able to get a child, he just wanted to have a little baby.

"Yes, Mr. Von Darn, there's someone with children here to see you," the man said with a snide look that Kendall really wanted to crawl over the desk and punch off but just said through gritted teeth, "Just tell him Kendall Diamond wants to see him."

The man rolled his eyes, "He said his name is Kendall Diamond and-"

The man then pulled away the phone, apparently Mr. Von Darn was starting to babble and shout about to send him up right away and Kendall smiled, smile growing bigger when he could hear Julian and Angel beginning to giggle about the way the man's face grew red with embarrassment. He let out a small cough and forced a smile on his face. "12th Floor."

"Thanks. . .Bitters," Kendall said with a smile, telling Julian and Angel to give a wave goodbye. Julian just spat and Angel yawned.

Such adorable children.

* * *

><p>"Seriously, he's the best husband ever. I come home one day, walk into the kitchen and there he is, nothing on but beanie and making a smoothie. And as soon as he saw me-"<p>

"You know, should I just pretend that I have a crush on Kendall again so I don't have to hear about your sex life?" Dak asked James and the brunette smirked.

"Won't work. Because then I'll just brag on how we had sex twice. And you know, kill you for trying to get with my husband," James said with a haughty grin that Logan and Dak both groaned at. It seemed like the only person that was more than cheerful in the trio today was James, then again, when it came to sex and Kendall, the singer was as happy as a freaking clam. Dak was fine, not crazily happy and not depressed, just at the moment working on what to do over the weekend with his date. And Logan?

Logan was just as depressed as his fiance.

Logan told Carlos that he just needed to take the test as least once a week and in between just keep having sex until there was a blue plus. But he knew that his fiance was antsy and was probably taking four test a day when he wasn't looking, still getting negative results. He didn't want to accept the fact that maybe Carlos just couldn't get pregnant but to say that would also just be asking for Carlos to break up with him. Carlos was already getting sensitive about the whole ideal, he didn't want him to think that Logan was just picking on him. Besides, Logan was just worried that Carlos would break up with him, what if he was just shooting blanks and that was the problem? Ugh, and how could James and Kendall get this right on the first go and still be going at it like-

Wait.

"He's pregnant, isn't he?" Logan asked, remembering how Kendall gotten when carrying Julian, and James stopped blabbing about how he found Kendall waiting nude in their bed to let out a nervous squeak.

"N-No, what makes you think that? He isn't sick, I don't see a stomach. We just like having sex and that is no way involved in him being pregnant. Because he's not. . ."

". . .He's pregnant and doesn't know it, does he?" Dak asked and James shot the two brunette's glares.

"Look, I don't know, okay? We had like. . .I don't know. . .fucked maybe fifty times over the course of one month without a condom but I don't think he's pregnant. . ." James faded off. Then again, Kendall was getting a bit more angry, though instead of slapping him, Kendall would usually grab James and throw him on the nearest surface (couch, floor, counter of a store, whatever) and proceeded to have angry sex. So if Kendall was pregnant, then this is the best pregnancy ever.

You know, until Kendall finds out. Then it's probably going to be hell and slapping for the next 9 months.

So James needs to get in all the sex he can get before the truth comes out.

Logan glanced over at the front door, eyes widening a bit when he saw Kendall and Carlos walking through and into the lobby. Logan got up from his seat, James looking over and beginning to get up as well, and walked over to greet his fiance.

"Hey, is there something wrong?" Logan asked after giving Carlos a small peck on the lips and the Latino shook his head 'no'. James walked over and kissed Kendall, then bent down to kiss each of his boys' heads. Angel looked up, raising his hands and James smiled, unbuckling him from his seat and picking him up into his arms.

"Hey sweetie," James said and Angel's fingers touched James' lips in curiosity. James smiled, then looked over at Kendall. "What's the visit for?"

"Oh nothing. I got the modeling job, Carlos wanted to see Logan," Kendall listed but James could see another reason clearly spelled out in Kendall's eyes. _'Some bastard __**really **__pissed me off and instead of punching them out, I'm extremely horny.'_

James was smiling, already feeling a tingle in his denim pants and James handed Angel to Logan. "James, I think I might have left something in the recording studio last time I visited. Can we go and check?" Kendall asked, green eyes growing darker and darker with lust and James was sure his eyes were doing the same.

"Sex-I mean, _sure_," James blurted out, quickly grabbing onto Kendall's hand and dragging his husband off. Logan groaned, looking over at Dak.

"He's going to get fired if they're caught," Logan said annoyed and Dak rolled his eyes, getting onto his feet to go after the couple while Logan gave Angel a small bounce and turned to Carlos, the Latino's face not changing in expression. "Carlos, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," Carlos said and Logan frowned. Carlos then sighed and crossed his arms, "Okay, I'm just. . .thinking about the tests."

". . .Well. . .maybe we should go to a doctor to see if. . .well. . ."

Carlos' eyes widened, "Are you saying that there might be something wrong with me?"

"N-No, I'm not saying that-"

"So I'm probably barren or something?"

"Carlos, I might be the one at fault okay? Maybe we need a sperm donor or a surrogate-"

"But _I _want to carry _your _baby! Logan, nothing is wrong with either of us, you said we just need to keep trying and I'll get pregnant eventually and that's what we're going to do," Carlos said sternly and then under his breath he muttered, "Nothing is wrong with us."

Logan stared at his fiance and then sighed, looking over at Angel resting his head on his shoulder and at Julian who was now starting to get a little bit agitated that Angel was getting held and he was still in the stroller. Carlos was looking over at the baby too and Logan could see the self-hate swimming in the brown eyes.

He was going to make an appointment anyways.


	6. Pin Ups

_Really fast update but whatever, I'm getting the hang of this story and I hope that this chapter is good. Thanks to BeccaLove123, BigTimeStarKid-1, XxxAnimaniacxxX, THE. MrsKendallSchmidt, OldSoul93, takeaside, BieberHendersongrl, Ne-Ne3102, veryjaneeyre, ANNbeau, Kylelover101, Carla, tank602, Lil' Boy Monster, child who is cool, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, Bone Chills, gameboy33349, Scarlett and BigTimeFan50 for the alerts, fav and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>From first glance, 35th Avenue Pregnancy Clinic seemed like heaven on Earth for the person that loved babies and adored children with their pictures of past pregnancies and adorable portraits of babies and toddlers. But now, to the person that couldn't even conceive a child, this place was a torture chamber. And Carlos was the unfortunate soul that was staring at the way every single couple in the waiting room was expecting their own little bundle of joy, some sooner than others, and how some couples already had children running around and playing while they were there for the future brother or sister. It sucked, it sucked, it sucked. But Logan said this would be a good thing to see a doctor just so they could get some answers.<p>

Please, Carlos didn't need any answers from a third party. They just needed to try harder.

"Baby Mitchell?" a voice called out and Carlos turned at the sound of Logan's last name, the couple getting onto their feet and walking through the door and down the hall with the male nurse. Carlos remembered him, Spencer. But it didn't seem the nurse remembered the two of them, making small talk as usual and complementing Logan's suit and Carlos' outfit. He envied the man now, the lucky bastard probably seen hundreds of pregnancies and lots of babies. Carlos wanted his job, he wanted his job and then be able to sneak off with one of the babies for himself. Even though he'd get arrested, it would be pretty nice for those couple of days.

Spencer led them to the small examining room, the curly haired doctor already standing and waiting for them at the counter. He turned, smiling brightly at the two as Spencer closed the door behind them.

"Well if it isn't the godparents of Baby Julian and Angel," Dr. Spinetti said with a smile and Logan smiled back. "My wife has been saying they've been growing healthy and the Diamonds look good themselves as well."

Ha, the Diamonds will probably be back in this office with their newest pregnancy once Kendall becomes aware of it.

Spinetti looked through the paperwork that Spencer gave him and hummed as Carlos sat down on the examining bench with Logan pulling up a chair to sit by him, "So, we are here for Baby Mitchell who isn't with us yet at the moment. Well then, let's start from the beginning."

"The beginning?"

"Let's start with your recent sex life," Spinetti said ever so professionally and Carlos had to stifle the bit of nervous laughter threatening to come from his lips. He looked at Logan, who was trying his best to be mature but blushing as red as a tomato as he tried to find the words. Logan stuttered and mumbled through most of the conversation, how Carlos and him were doing 'it' regularly and no, the only birth control the two had was just condoms and put all of their reliance on that. Mainly because Carlos was praying somewhere along the line Logan would slip up and forget a condom or use a faulty one and he'd get a baby that way. Spinetti was just nodding and doing some 'uh-huh's every once in a while and glanced at the two.

"And which one is carrying?"

"He is."

"I am."

Logan pointed at his fiance and Carlos pointed at himself and Spinetti smiled.

"Okay then. First off, there is no need for either of you two to worry. You two have been trying for about two or three months to get pregnant and some couples that are well healthy and fertile try for over a year before getting pregnant. It's a common thing, honestly, people assume it is easy to get pregnant just by subtracting a condom or birth control. And only a small percentage manage to get pregnant on the first try," Logan and Carlos' minds flickered to Kendall and James once the doctor said that, "Getting pregnant isn't an easy thing, you need other factors like the right time, the right temperature, right hormones working for you. If you were pregnant after two months, I'd say you were quite busy."

". . .So we've just been unlucky then?" Carlos asked quietly.

"Possibly. You just need to increase your chances of conception. Having sex at the right time, stop smoking if you smoke, stop drinking if you drink. Also lighten anything that might cause stress and try not to obsess about this. The more you stress about whether or not you'll be able to conceive, the likelier it is you won't. It just sounds like to me that you have been having irregular, though _very _constant sex. But you two are here because you are worried, so we'll be taking some blood tests and sperm samples from the both of you to make sure you are both healthy and fertile enough to conceive. How does that sound?"

"Fine with me," Logan said with a small smile, gently rubbing Carlos' leg and his fiance just sighed in response as Spencer came with two cups and handed each one to the men.

"There's a room down the hall that may be used," Spencer said with a smile and Logan got up first. Carlos got up too, beginning to follow close behind his fiance but Logan turned in confusion. Carlos cutely cocked his head to the side.

". . .What?"

"Carlos, you can't go with me."

". . .Don't couples, you know, help each other out?" he asked and Logan's eyes widened, the brown orbs flickering over to Spinetti and Spencer. The doctor was just doing his best to not intrude on the conversation, Spencer looked like he wanted to laugh but was just biting his lip. Logan then looked down at Carlos, face scandalized.

"_No_," he hissed and Carlos pouted as Logan stormed out and to find the room Spencer was talking about.

And wandered aimlessly around the halls for a while.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're alright with coming? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable," Kendall said with a worried look and Carlos shrugged his shoulders.<p>

"Kendall, it's my godson's birthday. Of course I'm going to be here!" he said and Kendall just sighed, glancing back into the dining room where Logan and Dak were setting up the platters. The birthday boy himself was in the arms of Mr. Charles Diamond, the grandfather trying to take a decent picture with his grandson that doesn't involve Julian crying or sticking his wet little fingers into Charles' ears. Oh, such a sweet baby. And Angel was being stared at like he was from the circus, people mumbling about how is that really _Kendall's _child when it looked like a certain movie star and James would rush over to pick his son up and kiss his cheek. Then the talk would turn into how cute he was and he definitely looked like Kendall when you squinted and turned you head sideways.

In other words, total bullshit. They were just here to be nosy about Angel.

Kendall watched as Carlos arranged the group of presents for the fifth time in the row and sighed, "How's the baby thing going?"

"Fine, just fine. You know, going to see the doctor really brought some things up to light now. So me and Logan have been working on a steady diet and trying to conceive at the right time," Carlos mumbled. More like Carlos has been feeding himself salads and drinking herbal teas that would increase conception while Logan would say how Carlos was starting to go a little bit too far about this. He wasn't, he was just doing what Spinetti told him. Not like Carlos was freaking out and trying to get stick thin or crazily muscular. He was just eating right now, he was going to do what it took to get his baby.

". . .You know, pregnancy is a natural thing. You should just let it happen," Kendall said and Carlos paused. Just what the hell did Kendall thought he was doing these past two and a half months? He's been letting if happen, just that whatever forces of nature won't take his damn body and Logan's sperm and produce a baby.

"Just because you got knocked up twice without trying doesn't make you the baby expert," Carlos spat and Kendall blinked. Carlos just walked away, leaving Kendall to think about the sudden burst of anger before focusing on something else. _Twice? _Since when did he get knocked up again?. . .Twice. . .hmm. . .

* * *

><p>"Blow out the candle, Jules!" James chirped to the baby in his hands. Julian's eyes were watching the way the candle flickered on the giant vanilla cake, little hand reaching out to touch the flame but James held his hand down. "Okay, Daddy's going to help," James said softly, leaning forward with Jules in tow and softly blowing the candle out. Everyone clapped and cheered, Julian smiling a budding tooth smile. Dak was already cutting a slice of cake and scooping it onto the paper plate, handing it to James and Julian already smashing his little fingers in the sweet.<p>

"He's so adorable," Dak complemented and James smiled. Yep, now 1 years old and Julian was still the most adorable baby. Well, Angel was pretty cute too, his other son in the arms of his mother and admiring the pearl necklace around her neck. Julian glanced over at his half-brother, beginning to wave his cake-covered hand and say 'An, An!'

"Angel, sweetie. Angel," James said slowly and Julian smiled.

"Ang! Ang!" Julian chirped and James smiled even more. So close but still so cute. He carried Julian over to Angel, the younger son looking over at Jules and James with wide brown eyes.

"You want to see your baby brother?" James asked the now 1 year old and Julian smiled. Then the cake-covered hand shot out to smear icing over Angel's face and James' eyes widened. Angel began to cry and James pulled Julian away, looking down at his son with furious eyes. "Julian-"

"Is he being bad again?" he heard a soft voice ask and James turned, seeing Kendall standing behind him with a plate with cake on it. James sighed, beginning to pass Julian over to take Angel and get him cleaned up but Kendall let out a sigh, "You know, I love birthdays. I can't wait til June to have Angel's birthday-"

"Uh, yeah, me too honey."

"And the one in July."

". . .My birthday?"

"No. Our new baby's birthday that I am currently pregnant with," Kendall said with a dry smile and James blinked while there was a collective gasp and followed by 'Aw's' and 'Congratulations'. But James was just watching Kendall's face, something twitching in his brain to start running but instead he gave a nervous smile.

"Hooray, we're going to have another baby-"

Kendall smashed the cake that was on his plate in James' face, making sure each and every part of the singer's skin was covered. Kendall frowned, walking over and taking Angel to get the child cleaned up.

"Asswipe," Kendall swore, ignoring how James was shouting how 'Dammit, it's in my _eyes _and my nose!' and 'This wouldn't have happened if you weren't so fuckable!'. The guests grew silent, now trying to focus attention on that delicious cake that hasn't been eaten yet. Julian turned to face his father that was trying to wipe the icing off of his face and back at Kendall's retreating figure, smiling bright.

"Yay Papa!" the baby chirped and James groaned. Yeah, if it was alright for Papa to smash cake in Daddy's face, it was alright for Jules to smash cake in Angel's face. Ugh, this was going to be a long nine months.

* * *

><p>"So. . .it's official. They're having a baby," Logan mumbled into Carlos' bare back and his fiance groaned in response, turning more into the pillows of their bed.<p>

"Can we not talk about how Kendall and James are unfairly fertile?"

"Sweetheart-"

"I'm tired, Logan. Let's just not talk about it," Carlos mumbled halfheartedly and Logan sighed before snuggling up and resting his chin in the crook of Carlos' neck.

"I can think of something that we've been planning for a long time and will get your mind off of babies for a while," Logan whispered in Carlos' ear and in the dark, Logan could see a small smile coming across Carlos' lips as he slowly began to hum the wedding march in his fiance's ear.


	7. Goodbye Yellow Brick Road

_So my confidant that I love showed me two pictures of babies that he think Julian and Angel would look like in real life and I posted the links in my profile right before the 'Conditions' section. JSYK. Thanks to FreaksGeeksAndWannabes, disneykid17, Kogan4ever, ThEmYsteriOusLife, 1Avid-reader, JuliaBearr, Bowman0306, Ne-Ne3102, Kylelover101, Scarlett, Carla, veryjaneeyre, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, tank602, BieberHendersongrl, THEMrs. KendallSchmidt, child who is cool and BigTimeFan50 for the alerts, fav and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Julian, how do you feel about being the ring boy? You happy?"<p>

"Yes," the child said, though smiling big and hiding his face in embarrassment and Dak smiled. He then turned the small video camera on Angel, the younger child trying to sit up straight as best as he could in the little formal vest and cumber bind. He was clacking his dress shoes together, staring in amazement at the sound and zoomed in on the child's face.

"How about you Angel? Carlos and Logan are getting married today, what do you think?"

Angel didn't have time to even make a sound, Julian was already beginning to fuss and pull Dak's attention away and back to him.

"Me, me! Look at me!" Julian shouted and Dak turned the camera back on him. And the child went back to acting camera shy and Dak sighed. The man then turned to a third child that was sitting on the lap of Camille, the woman trying to straighten out the bow in the blond curls of the little girl.

"And how does Erica feel about being the flower girl?" Dak asked, though clearly seeing the girl was sobbing and sniffling with bucket of flower petals in tight fist. Camille just shook her head.

"A little bit nervous, that's all," she explained, rubbing her daughter's back and Dak just nodded. He then stood up and walked around, gathering the footage of the area where the wedding reception will be held. The tables each had a light lavender cloth with a centerpiece of lilies on each one. The cake was amazing and tall, looking like a giant present with white icing ribbons. And sitting in the corner with phone up to his ear was Logan Mitchell, Dak grinning and rushing over to get the interview with the groom.

"Yes, so Kats Crew will be handling 'New Town High's' soundtrack, correct? Okay then, because I was thinking that we could do a collaboration with-" Logan realized that Dak was filming this and then gave a nervous smile to Dak's disappointed frown, ". . .Actually, we'll have to continue this later, I'm getting ready for a wedding and-"

Logan began to blush and then sighed, "It's, uh, it's my wedding. . .yes, thank you very much. . .yes I am very lucky to find someone that I love and marry them. . .okay then, goodbye. . .thank you again," Logan finished and flipped his phone shut, turning towards Dak with a small smile.

"Working and only an hour away from you getting married? For shame. I thought you stopped doing this when you moved in with Carlos," Dak said and Logan sighed.

"I have, I'm just looking out for the girls for the moment. Is the band here so they can sing at the reception?"

"Already set up, dude. You just need to relax and let Kendall and James do all the last minute things. You _are _getting married," Dak said and Logan grinned. Yep, he was getting married. He was going to finally say that he had someone to come home to and give a kiss and say 'I love you, darling'. Not that he hasn't been saying that before with Carlos, just now it seems more big. Dak zoomed in onto Logan's face, "So you're getting married, experiencing cold feet?"

"No, I'm fine. I've been wanting to do this a long time and Carlos is just the most amazing person that I ever met and I'm so fortunate to be able to take his hand and call him my husband. I am excited and I can't wait to see him walking down the aisle," Logan said with a grin and blushed when Dak gave a light 'Aw'.

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Logie with a baby carriage," Dak sing songed and that was when Logan's face fell into a grimace. He didn't even want to think about babies at the moment, only thankful that Carlos was at the moment being too swamped with finding out who is supposed to sit where and greeting guests and making sure that the food gets arranged nicely to even have a thought about the child they were currently struggling to make. On their honeymoon, they'll try for a child again. And maybe by then the tests will come and they'll be able to see if the problem was just them stressing out or something else. . .

Ugh, Logan felt sick to his stomach and Dak slowly began to step away, giving an apologetic look to the groom and began to scan the area for another person to talk to. His eyes lit up when he spotted Kendall, the blond idly standing by the chocolate fountain and nibbling on some fruit to tie him over, and rushed over with camera still on. Kendall raised an eyebrow, looking at the brunette with confusion and Dak gave a small wave.

"Just videotaping the wedding, Carlos wants a keepsake," Dak said.

"You should have went into the photography business or something since you like this kind of stuff so much," Kendall replied, taking another bite of the strawberry and Dak sighed.

"Kendall, does being at Carlos and Logan's wedding bring back any memories of yours and James' wedding?" Dak asked and Kendall rolled his eyes. His and James' wedding consisted of James running around having a panic attack that he couldn't find his stupid lucky comb, Kendall almost strangling his new mother-in law because apparently white satin with gold finish and stitching on the tablecloths looked tacky, and Angel crying every five minutes and Kendall having to leave the altar to calm the child down since no one else could. And of course, if Angel was being held, Julian felt the need that he had to be held as well so end the end, Kendall and James had to give their vows while trying to soothe the children.

And he was going to have another child in 5 more months. Stupid bastard of a dumbass husband that was an idiot.

So Kendall gave a very simple 'No' and went back to eating the fruit and Dak just gave a simple nod. He turned around, spotting James glaring at the two of them and Dak rolled his eyes. He casually walked over to the brunette, sticking hands in the black slacks.

"You know I'm in a very good relationship with Taylor, right?"

"You should also know that just because he's mad at me, you shouldn't be trying to butter him up," James hissed and Dak sighed.

"Anything you want to say about the wedding? Excited?"

James would be excited if Kendall would just talk to him instead of just glaring at him like he was some diseased monster. Well, if the disease was just being incredibly fertile, then yep, James was diseased. If anything, Kendall should be delighted that they're having another baby, they can make very cute children as evident by Julian. And doesn't Kendall remember when he was pregnant with Julian that the sex was absolutely _fantastic? _ He just let out a sigh, turning more to the camera.

"Well, I'm excited to see Julian be the ring boy. Also excited to see Logan finally getting married and settling down with someone as fun as Carlos. . .and to see my beautiful husband as the best man!" James shouted and Dak turned in time to see Kendall's reaction, dead and still very pissed off at the brunette. Kendall made a motion for Dak to turn back around with the camera and once the brunette did, promptly flipped James off and stormed off in a huff. James just sighed dreamily, "I love that man."

Dak just gave a subtle eyeroll, hopefully Carlos and Logan's marriage won't be anything like theirs.

* * *

><p>Carlos paced back and forth, nervously biting his thumb and heart racing. Just step through those wooden doors and walk down the aisle and get married.<p>

"You look amazing, sweetie," he heard a voice say behind him and turned with big grin on his face at the man standing behind him. Carlos rushed over, throwing arms around him and smiling brightly.

"You came!"

"Of course we were going to come, we weren't going to miss our only son's wedding," Carlos' father replied, squeezing his son tight and Carlos let out a giggle.

"Where's Dad? I thought he was going to walk me down the aisle," Carlos said and Mr. Garcia let out a small sigh.

"He's already inside. I wanted to walk you down the aisle and give you away though. . .you're my only little baby and I wanted to do it," he said softly and Carlos bit his lip, seeing his father trying to bite back a small sniffle. He gave a weak grin, "Look at me, already beginning to cry and you're not even married yet. And soon, you'll be doing this with your own children," his father said with a smile and Carlos just gave a weak smile back. He hadn't told his parents that he was trying to start a family already, not that they would be disappointed he was trying for a baby out of wedlock, but that they wouldn't leave him alone about it. It must run in the Garcia family, that immediate want of children, and Carlos didn't want to let them down by saying that at the moment he and Logan were struggling.

But they had the honeymoon, they'll try to get it right on the honeymoon. Kendall got pregnant again on his honeymoon, maybe Carlos will get a baby on his own. Maybe, hopefully. . .ugh, Carlos was beginning to feel sick. He felt his father's hands slide onto his shoulders and give them a small squeeze.

"Just take a deep breath and open the doors, he's waiting," he heard him whisper in his ears and Carlos gave a small nod and took a deep breath. This was it, the first step to the rest of his life. And with that, he opened the doors and heard the wedding march begin to play.

* * *

><p>"You know, that wasn't cute when you pushed Angel down. . .or when you hit him with the ring pillow," Kendall scolded the brunette child that was currently looking at the wedding cake that was slowly beginning to disappear with each slice. "Julian, look at me."<p>

"'M sowee, Papa," the one year old said quietly and Kendall stared at the child before hanging his head in defeat. He just couldn't stay mad at him whenever he said that, he was just too cute. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone handing Julian a slice of cake and giving his neatly combed hair a ruffle and the baby smiled.

"Tank you, Daddy," the boy said, ignoring the plastic fork and began to eat the food with his fingers. James smiled, watching his son go off to the table where Camille was sitting at and turned to face Kendall.

"Feeling okay? Need to sit down?" James asked and Kendall scoffed.

"I'm not talking to you."

"You just did."

"Shut up."

"You did it again."

"I swear James, if you don't back off-" Kendall began to threaten but then felt James pull him into his arms, the baby bump pressed against James' own chiseled stomach and the brunette smiled.

"I missed this feeling, your stomach against mine when you're pregnant. Makes me feel all warm inside," James whispered and Kendall scoffed, feeling James slowly rocking the two of them to the soft beat of the music playing at the reception. The wedding itself was beautiful, Logan holding Carlos' hands the entire time and a person letting out cries of approval every five seconds. And there were a lot of 'Aw's' exchanged the entire time, when Carlos recited his vows on how he might not be the smartest or the busiest or the most mature person Logan ever dated but it didn't matter because he loved him and he chose him and his days just always got a little bit brighter when he knew Logan was smiling because they were so happy together. And Logan's vows were just as sweet, him saying how he never expected to be marrying someone as vibrant and full of life like Carlos, but with him in his life he couldn't think of it being any other way and he was that little completed part of him.

Simply the most cutest couple that could be married.

And hopefully, the cutest couple that could have a baby together.

Kendall scoffed, feeling James kiss his neck and hands went up to press against James' shoulders.

"I'm going to hit you in front of everybody," Kendall warned and James sighed, glancing out towards the dancefloor and smiling at the sight. He turned Kendall a bit so that he could see what he was looking at, the little flower girl with arms around Angel and holding him tight as they took little steps in circles along with the adults. Now Kendall had to soften for that, giving a smile at the way the girl snuggled more into Angel's hair and was practically putting all of her weight on the 8 month old. Angel seemed more interested in the bow in the blond curls, little hand at first going up to touch and pet it, but then moving to open and close at his fathers in a strange and cute wave. Kendall and James waved back, smiling.

"Look at that, isn't that adorable?" James asked and Kendall was about to say something when he saw Julian walk over to the children 'dancing' and trying to pull the girl away from Angel by her dress, shouting out 'Mine! Mine!'. Kendall turned, jutting a thumb out and frowning.

"Look at _that_, we just made another one of those," Kendall said dryly and James frowned.

"Well if you just wouldn't have been so stubborn-"

"Well maybe if _you _hadn't been so horny-"

"Only because I wanted us to enjoy the vacation but no, you just had to be all 'I miss Angel, I miss Jules! Wah, wah, wah!" James snapped and Kendall blushed.

"I didn't even want to go on vacation, I was perfectly fine at home!"

"Ugh, you're such a prude!" James growled out and the two stared at each other with brooding eyes until Kendall was the first to speak up.

". . .I am so turned on, are you?"

"Uh-huh. Closet?"

"Lounge."

"Better, let's go," James huskily whispered and the couple quickly ran off from the reception area and leaving the quarreling children behind. Logan watched the couple disappear, rolling his eyes and seeing Camille going over to stop Julian from tugging on her daughter's dress any longer. He felt a small tap on his shoulder, smiling and believing it was his new husband. Instead when he turned, he saw that it was his new father-in-law, Officer Garcia giving him a stern stare and he gulped.

The Garcia family may _look _like they liked Logan, but he could never be too sure with Officer Garcia. For one thing, he and Carlos would talk normally and as soon as Logan would come around, the man would start spewing out Spanish that Logan couldn't even translate to simpler terms. The hand that was tapping him gave a couple of rough slaps to his shoulder and he let out a small sigh.

"Logan, you married my son and right now, there's only one thing that I'm expecting and one thing that Desi is expecting. One, you make sure that my little boy is the happiest man alive with you. Because if he isn't happy, then I won't be happy. And you don't want to make the captain of a highly trained SWAT team armed with FN P90's, Remington 700's and Pepperball guns mad," the man said calmly and Logan gave a nervous smile.

"No sir, I wouldn't want to do that," Logan squeaked. Honestly, would _anyone _want to do that?

"And the thing that Desi, the love of my life and man that I would take five bullets and a grenade for other than our beautiful and only son, is expecting a child from you two. We want grandkids and we want them soon. And Carlos wants a baby, so if you let both of them down. . .you know what will happen."

"You won't be happy."

"And you wouldn't want to make me unhappy," Officer Garcia replied with a humorless grin and Logan just gave a weak smile in response. He felt his father-in-law give his cheek a soft pat, before walking off to give his son that was currently mingling with other guests a big hug. Logan sighed, rubbing his forehead when he felt another soft pat. He turned and saw Mr. Garcia standing behind with champagne glass in one hand and small smile on his face. This was the man Logan considered Carlos inherited his traits from, gentle and nice instead of burly and pretty scary like Officer Garcia.

"Everything okay?" the man asked and Logan shook his head.

"Fine, fine, perfectly fine. Just talking to the guests and things," Logan said, but Mr. Garcia was looking at something else and Logan's face slightly twitched when he saw that he was looking at Angel and Erica, the two young children beginning to stumble from spinning around in a circle for too long. He heard a soft sigh and turned back, Mr. Garcia biting his lip.

"They are just precious. . .I'm sure my grandchildren will be just as cute. . .you _are _thinking about having children, right?" he asked softly, Logan feeling the man would burst into tears if he said 'No'.

"Of course we are, we just need to wait for the right time and the right moment for things to be working for us," Logan quickly said and the man smiled.

"That's wonderful to hear, I can't wait until you make the announcement," his father-in-law said eagerly and Logan just gave a nervous laugh as the man walked away. Ugh, his own parents weren't threatening Carlos that he better produce children or else. His own parents were sitting at their table and minding their own business or stopping random guests to gush about their happiness that their little boy Hortense finally got married and ugh, he wished his parents would just call him by his middle name instead of his actual given name. Hortense, who would take him seriously with a name like Hortense. He saw Carlos look over at him, smiling shyly and walking over to his currently frustrated husband.

"Daddy and Papi said that they're happy you're a part of the family," Carlos chirped and Logan tried his hardest to not roll his eyes at that, "So now, we just need to plan the honeymoon and begin living our lives as husband and husband. . .and maybe a baby would come along-"

"Sweetheart, let's save that until the honeymoon. . .would you care to dance?" Logan asked with hand extended and Carlos smiled.

"I'd love to," Carlos said and then a mischievous smile appeared on his face, "_Hortense_."

. . ._Ugh_, Logan was going to have a long talk with his parents about _that._


	8. A Quick One

_Ugh, I think this chapter is kind of lousy, next chapter is more interesting than this one. Hate my downer days, ugh. Well, thanks to x-shmanda-x, Big Time Freak, Mr Lutz, Lowell the Lonely, HaveLoveBeYourself, Bowman0306, Bowman0306, Bone Chills, Ne-Ne3102, KrazyMe14, Kylelover101, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, gameboy33349, tank602, Carla, ANNbeau, Scarlett, child who is cool, BigTimeFan50 and BieberHendersongrl for the alerts, fav and reviews! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter regardless!_

* * *

><p>The resort was very beautiful, with snow as far as the eye could see expanding far out and chill going up Carlos' spine as he watched every little snowflake. It wasn't the Caribbean like they initially were planning but it was still very nice and Carlos turned to look over his shoulder at his now husband, Logan video-taping the room that they were staying at. It was cozy with a built in fireplace and large master bathroom with a tub covered in rose petals and scented candles. Perfect setting for a romantic getaway.<p>

Hopefully a perfect setting to conceive as well.

Carlos was thinking about it the drive up to the resort, when they were unpacking bags, when they went to play in the snow for the first time and built snowmen (Carlos tried to make a baby snowman but it ended up falling apart. Needless to say, the Latino was _quite _distraught). He was thinking about it all night long and he couldn't think about anything other than that. They left before they could get the tests back in, so Carlos didn't know if they were just stressing too much or if something was just wrong with one of them. . .or maybe both. . .no, no. Nothing is wrong with them, they are perfectly healthy and perfectly fine to have babies. Carlos was just worrying too much, that's it. Just needed to relax and enjoy the time that they were here.

Logan turned off the camera, glancing over at Carlos standing by the window wrapped up tight in the bathrobe and gave a small smile. He placed the device down and walked over, gently wrapping arms around the smaller male and gave a slow and warm kiss to the soft lips. Carlos hummed in pleasure and Logan began to lick along the bottom lower lip, asking for entrance. He only grew confused when he felt hands gently push him away and to see Carlos looking down at the ground in shyness.

"Not yet," Carlos replied and Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Not yet? What's stopping us? We have our things unpacked, we called your parents to let them know we made it fine. We talked to Kendall and James and told them things were going good. What are we waiting for?"

"Not the right body temperature," Carlos said simply and Logan blinked.

". . ._What?_" Logan said and Carlos rolled his eyes, reaching into the pocket of his bathrobe to pull out a small thermometer. He waved it around as if it was some sort of magic fertility wand, beaming brightly.

"Don't tell me you forgot what the doctor said. We need to have the right body temperature going for us and currently I'm 98.2. Not a good temperature," Carlos explained and Logan blinked again.

"Honey, you're not making any sense," Logan replied and Carlos frowned.

"I'm making perfect sense! We won't get a baby if we have sex now so we need to do it later!" Carlos spat in annoyance that Logan frowned at.

". . .Well can we at least just practice-"

"No. No more practicing. You could be wasting perfectly good sperm and it'll probably be more potent if we let it brew for a while," Carlos said simply. He _wasn't _making sense, in fact, Logan's head was hurting even more. What was the whole point of this honeymoon? To _enjoy _each other. And now Carlos wanted to turn this into another baby making ritual that Logan really didn't want to go through. If he wanted to think about babies, he would have just stayed at home and the two of them just be trying for a little bundle of joy in the comfort of their own bed. He felt hands go up to slide across his cheeks and gently cup his face, Carlos leaning forward to give another soft kiss on his lips and Logan placed hands on Carlos' hips. He pulled his husband close, feeling arousal and slightly beginning to grind up against him as he felt a beautiful friction between the two pelvises. Carlos gasped, pushing Logan away and glaring at him. "Logan, no! I told you, I'm not at the right temperature!"

"Carlos, this is ridiculous-"

"It is not! I'm doing everything it takes to have a baby and I want to get it right!" Carlos snapped and Logan groaned, still feeling a tingle in his pajama pants. He'll have to solve that- "And no masturbating either, that could be good sperm too."

"Then why can't we have sex now so I don't 'waste my good sperm'?" Logan asked, rather annoyed and Carlos rolled his eyes.

"_Because _I'm not at the right _temperature,_" Carlos said and then sighed, pushing past Logan to walk into the bathroom and Logan sighed, the tingle now turning into a full-on throbbing that was going to be there for a while.

He should have never took Carlos to the doctors.

* * *

><p>The room was dark and still, Logan curled up in the covers and deep in slumber when he felt someone begin to roughly shake at him. He turned slightly, eyes barely opening as he let out a dry and groggy "Huh?"<p>

"Logan, Logan we need to do it now," he heard Carlos' voice but didn't see his husband's face.

". . .Do what?" Logan asked and he heard a sigh.

"The baby. We need to work on the baby," Carlos replied and that was when Logan's eyes partially opened. _Now_ he wants to work on the baby? When it was. . .2 in the morning? Logan pulled the sheets up higher and turned his face into the pillow.

"Later, honey," Logan mumbled into the pillow and he felt more shaking and a little bit of a puppy whimper. Even in the dark, Logan knew Carlos was giving him the puppy dog pout with eyes wide and wanting. But this time, his body wasn't going to give in, he was just too tired.

"Logie, please~" he heard Carlos whimper, softly rubbing against him and Logan groaned in actual annoyance.

"I said 'Later, honey'," Logan repeated.

"But by then I might not be the right temperature."

"If you're too hot, then stand outside until you get cold and if you're too cold, then go by the fireplace. Regulate it somehow but until then, goodnight Carlos," Logan grumbled, fully intent on getting his sleep.

When the sun finally rose and Logan had a good night's sleep smile on his face as his eyes fluttered from the bright sunlight through the window, he got up and noticed that his fiance was not in the room. Then he peeked out the window to see Carlos sitting in the snow with arms crossed and sick expression on his face and Logan groaned. So much for a romantic honeymoon.

* * *

><p>"You guys are just thinking <em>way <em>too into this baby thing. Just need to step back and see what's really important right now, like your marriage," Kendall replied and Carlos frowned. It felt like he's been doing that a lot lately, just frowning and just bitter. Simply unlike him at all and it was all because of those stupid negative tests. Logan and him came back from the honeymoon three days earlier than planned, Carlos saying he was just fine with a cold and Logan concerned for his husband's mental and physical health. Carlos was _fine_, his marriage was _fine_, he himself was just a little bit off. Everyone's allowed to have an off day, right? Well today was his and he was just finely irritable as he sat on the couch in the Diamond's living room. Kendall sighed, "Well, you can always watch Julian and Angel. Especially since Sebastian is retiring, I could use some extra help. . .maybe you and Logan could watch them together to get closer or-"

"Our marriage is fine, Kendall. I don't need your advice on something I already know about," Carlos replied and Kendall frowned.

"That's the other thing, you bitch about everything when you get a negative test and it really brings down the mood."

"Well I'm allowed to be upset, aren't I?" Carlos questioned and Kendall crossed his arms.

"I'm just saying I don't want to lose my friend to the baby madness," Kendall replied quietly and Carlos just huffed a sigh. He was eying Kendall's stomach, nicely round and began touching his own stomach, disgustingly flat and a little bit pudgy. Kendall must be having twins, at least that was what Carlos believed. His stomach was larger than the time he was carrying Julian, and the idea that now Kendall was possibly going to be the father of four children made Carlos just want to crawl into a hole and remain there for the rest of his infertile life.

". . .How's the modeling job?" Carlos asked and Kendall gave a light smile.

"It's going fine. . .they're looking for a new receptionist, maybe you should try applying for it," Kendall offered and Carlos shook his head.

"No, that might cause stress with me switching jobs. I'm fine working at the Palm Woods right now," Carlos replied and sighed. Yeah, Palm Woods was a nice place to work at. He was mostly surrounded by youth that treated him like he was 16 again. Plus, there were some of the most cutest child actors that Carlos had the pleasure to see walking through the doors. Carlos turned his head, seeing Angel slowly crawling in with bowl of spaghetti on his head and Kendall groaned.

"Julian!" the blond shouted and a couple seconds later, the sobbing infant came waddling in.

"'M sowee, Papa!" Julian cried and Kendall frowned, taking the bowl off of the younger boy's head and picking the spaghetti noodles out of the brown locks.

"No you're not if you keep doing this! You're on time out!" Kendall scolded and Julian sobbed even louder, waddling over to Carlos and holding his hands out.

"'M sowee, Carlo!" Julian sobbed to his godfather, looking for sympathy and Carlos felt a little flutter in his chest. He scooped the child into his arms and held him close to his chest.

"It's okay, honey. It's okay," Carlos whispered, gently stroking his hair while Kendall stared in shock.

"Carlos, don't baby him and don't tell him it's okay," Kendall said with a frown and Carlos just snuggled the infant more, enjoying the way it felt to have a baby that needed comforting in his arms. "Carlos, put him down!"

"I don't want to, he didn't mean to do it."

"Well now he's going to think that it's alright to bully Angel when it's not. And I'm getting sick of it," Kendall said with a frown and Julian let out another whimper. Carlos gave the child a soft pat on the back and Kendall frowned, "Carlos, put him down."

"Kendall, maybe you shouldn't yell at him and he'll probably stop fighting Angel," Carlos said and the blond blinked.

"I'm not yelling at him, Carlos! He's acting bad and I'm disciplining him!"

"But you're treating Angel better than you treat Julian! Not like he's really yours!"

And that was when Carlos bit his lip, that was the one thing that Logan, James, Kendall and him decided to agree on. To never bring up Angel's real father or anything to do with the movie star that ruined so many things in the past. Kendall stared at his friend, lips twisting in slight hurt and anger that what Carlos was saying might be true. But it was no doubt that Carlos crossed the line and he was beginning to regret it. ". . .Kendall, I'm sorry-"

"Maybe you should just go. . ." Kendall said calmly and Carlos looked pleadingly at him before giving a slow nod and placing Julian back on the couch and getting up to leave.

". . .I'm sorry," Carlos muttered and then continued to walk out the door, Kendall saying nothing and just holding Angel close as Carlos closed the door behind him.

". . .'M sowee, Papa. . .sowee Angel," Julian said quietly and Kendall bit his lip, frowning and then letting out another groan. He held his arm out, hand making a gesture to come forward and Julian crawled over to his father.

"Are you really sorry?" Kendall asked the little one and Julian nodded, leaning forward to give a quick kiss to Angel's food covered forehead. The younger infant didn't say anything, only staring at Julian with a look mixed of apathy and predictability. Kendall sighed again, slowly getting up and holding Angel close to his chest, "You're still on time out. . .stay on that couch until I come back," Kendall said and Julian nodded, those hazel eyes trained on Angel's face. Kendall ignored the expression, taking the baby to get cleaned up yet again. And as soon as Kendall rounded the corner, Julian stuck out his tongue and crossed his arms with a frown.

"My Papa," he grumbled and gave the pillow next to him a small kick.


	9. Bringing It All Back Home

_Okay, a lot more satisfied with this chapter than with the last one. Plus, it's more longer. Though not super long. And things happen. Blah. Thanks to nickyd92, Dymondthomas14, bigtimeloganluver, -RaNDoM HeArT-, NoireVerteFemme, MiaCnnr,THEMrs. KendallSchmidt, Bowman0306, MerielTLA, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, Bone Chills, Carla, tank602, ANNbeau, BieberHendersongrl, child who is cool, Scarlett, TidusGT, BigTimeFan50 and twins1729 for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"If you want to have a divorce, I wouldn't blame you," Carlos mumbled quietly and Logan sighed, raising his hand to gently rub his husband's back as they sat in the waiting room of the clinic. It was more empty today and Logan was glad that there wasn't a lot of pregnant couples or children around to make Carlos feel even more upset with himself than he already was.<p>

"Honey, it's alright."

". . .No it isn't. I got into a fight with Kendall and now it's just-"

"I'm not going to get a divorce, I love you too much to do something like that. When we got married, I promised to love you through good times and bad. We're just going through a rut at the moment, nothing to take drastic measures like divorce," Logan said and Carlos gave a weak smile.

"That's why I love you, you're so calm about everything," Carlos said softly and Logan smiled back, leaning forward to give a soft kiss to his husband's lips and Carlos hummed in appreciation. The manager pulled away when hearing Spencer call out 'Baby Mitchell?' and got up out of his seat. He pulled Carlos onto his feet, hooking an arm around his waist and walking him through the door as the male nurse smiled at the two of them. Carlos was just trying to nod and smile through Spencer's chatter, though beginning to feel slightly sick. What if the tests prove that they can't have children? What if Carlos would never get to experience the feeling of having a little life inside of him? He knew he was beginning to tremble, Logan starting to rub his arm slowly to comfort him but Carlos was afraid. He wanted a baby, he just couldn't be told that there would be no way to have one.

Even if his want of a baby was starting to make other relationships begin to falter.

They were led into the room, Carlos moving to sit on the examining bench while Logan took a chair to sit by his side as Spencer left to get the doctor. Logan placed a hand on Carlos' thigh, gently rubbing it.

"Honey, are you okay?"

"Nervous. Just nervous," Carlos breathed out and Logan continued to rub his leg.

"It's alright, things are going to be just fine," Logan murmured and Carlos gave a weak nod, though his brain was still frazzled by the thought that maybe he wouldn't be able to have children. Just him and Logan without being able to continue the Garcia or the Mitchell family line. The door opened, Carlos slightly jumping as Spinetti came in with forms and pleasant smile on his face.

"So sorry, I was speaking with the Diamonds in the other room," he replied and Carlos gave a slow nod. Of course, Kendall and James were probably at the clinic too to see about the newest addition. Just that he didn't figure they would be at the clinic at the same time.

And at the moment with a tense relationship.

Spinetti pulled up the stool, the papers that held all of the tests tightly in his hands, and gave a curt nod to the both of them. "How are you both today?"

"Still not pregnant," Carlos replied and Spinetti gave a wry smile.

"Well, that's not what I asked."

Well, that's what they were here for, right?

"What were the results of the tests?" Logan asked, looking at the papers and still rubbing Carlos' leg that was beginning to bounce up and down in nerves.

"I got them yesterday morning and according to these," Spinetti gestured down to the papers, flipping through a couple of them and looking back up at the couple, "You both are very healthy."

Carlos let out this big and heavy sigh, almost as if a weight was lifted off of his shoulder. He then glanced down at Logan, "I told you nothing was wrong."

Logan just rolled his eyes and turned to face attention back onto the doctor.

"Sperm count is very good, especially for you Logan, so there should be no medical reason why you two can't conceive. Hormone levels are fine as well and you both are fertile and at a good age to have children," Spinetti replied and Carlos just nodded his head. All things that he figured were correct, now he was beginning to feel silly for freaking out over something like this. And even more guilty about his spat with Kendall, he should go and apologize once the visit was over. Spinetti then leaned forward, "Carlos, about how many hours do you put in every week at work?"

"Hmm. . .I don't know. I think maybe seventy or sometimes sixty," Carlos replied and Spinetti glanced over at Logan.

"Logan?"

"Probably seventy or eighty, it depends," Logan murmured and Spinetti leaned back, his face gaining a look of wisdom and guidance.

"Stress can cause problems in conception," he replied and both of them nodded. That was the one thing they were sure was going on in their lives at the moment, though Carlos would objectify that him being stressed is the reason they were having a difficult time conceiving, "Maybe you two need to relax from work for a little while. When you have a baby, you can't be working seventy or eighty hours a week, neither of you. You should try to make those adjustments now, it will maybe help you conceive."

". . .I suppose I could come home early every Wednesday. . .maybe set up a schedule with the girls," Logan replied, sounding compromising and Carlos' eyes widened. Logan coming home early? Why he might double over and die over such a thing like that.

"There is another thing you two can try," Spinetti replied with a smile, "Switch."

". . ._Huh?_"

Both of the couple's mouths were hanging in slight confusion and heads tilted to the side as Spinetti shrugged.

"Some couples have trouble conceiving one way but if they change carriers, they are able to conceive easier. You could try switching and see if Logan is able to get pregnant."

Before Carlos could open his mouth to protest that no, that was a _horrible _idea, Logan let out a burst of nervous laughter before stopping dead, "No. I'm sorry but no. I'm not carrying any baby any time soon, I have career plans."

Carlos gave a nod, even though he too had his own plans for a career, he wasn't going to pass the torch over to Logan just because their baby is taking its time. He was going to be the one to carry, he wanted to be the one to feel the backaches and exhaustion, he wanted to be the one that strangers were asking to touch his baby bump, he wanted to have that connection with his child. If he couldn't get pregnant, it wouldn't be that much different the other way around, would it? Logan had a better sperm count, it wouldn't make sense for him to be the one to carry.

"So we can rule Logan out as an option then," the doctor replied and the couple nodded their heads. Spinetti sighed, "It might take a long time for you to get pregnant and the road is filled with many bumps and twists and it will take a lot out of you. But just remember that you two are a team and you need to take care of each other, alright?"

"Alright," Carlos murmured and Logan gave a slow nod and the doctor got back onto his feet, glancing over his shoulder.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need check on the Diamonds and their ultrasound," he replied and Carlos' eyes lit up. He would want to see that, he would really want to see what the baby looks like. He remembered when he was there to see Julian when he was still in Kendall's stomach and when he heard that fast beating heart. But he bit his lip, now beginning to feel nauseous about the thought of seeing Kendall with stomach nice and large and the screen where another beautiful baby was being viewed.

". . .Right," he mumbled and Spinetti gave them both a nod before turning and leaving the couple to return to Kendall and James. Carlos hopped off the bed, Logan wrapping an arm around him.

"Do you want to stay behind and say hi to them?" he asked and Carlos nodded. Logan smiled, giving a kiss to Carlos' forehead, "Things are going to be better now, okay?"

". . .Okay," Carlos whispered and Logan kissed his forehead again.

It was taking a lot longer than expected, Carlos pacing back and forth in the lobby while Logan was sitting down and talking on his cell phone about some business dealing with Kat's Crew. His eyes kept flickering over to the hallway where Kendall and James should be exiting from, but still no sign of the couple. What would he even say to Kendall when he saw him again? An apology maybe, followed by asking if he could touch his stomach and another apology again for acting the way he acted. He started to hear talking and he turned, seeing Kendall and James walking down the hallway. Logan smiled, flipping his phone closed and standing onto his feet.

"Hey you guys!" Logan called out and the Diamonds glanced over at the two, smiling a bit but once James saw Carlos, the brunette quickly stuffed whatever he was holding into his coat pocket.

"Hey. . ." James said warily and Logan cocked an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Something wrong?"

"No. . .nothing's wrong, just wasn't expecting you guys to be here."

"Yeah, just finding out about the tests," Logan replied and the couple's eyes widened.

"What did he say?" Kendall asked and Logan gave a small smile.

"We're both healthy and fit to conceive," Logan replied and the two smiled lightly.

"That's great to hear," James said, glancing between Carlos and Logan. Carlos was glancing at James' coat pockets, curiosity clouding his mind as to what James quickly shoved in there.

". . .How's the baby?" he asked, now switching his vision from James' pockets to Kendall's stomach underneath the black coat. The two glanced over at each other, lightly biting their lips and Kendall placed a hand on his stomach.

". . .Um. . .they're fine."

"Know what the sex is?"

"No. . .not yet," Kendall replied and then glanced over at James, "I think I'm going to go to the car. Feeling kind of tired," he said to his husband and James nodded, arm wrapping around his waist and giving a soft kiss to Kendall's forehead. Logan looked at the blond, concerned.

"Oh, well, we just wanted to say hi," Logan replied and Kendall gave a small nod.

"Uh huh. . .see you guys later," Kendall replied, James beginning to walk his husband out the door and Carlos quickly turned.

"W-Wait!" the Latino called out and Kendall turned, ". . .Kendall, I'm really sorry about what happened, I didn't mean any of it."

". . .It's okay," Kendall said with a small smile and waved, James continuing to walk Kendall out the door and something falling from James' pocket. Carlos raised an eyebrow, the couple already out the door and heading down the street as he walked over to pick up the item. His eyes stared at the object as Logan walked over to him to look at what it was and he bit his lip. James had a sonogram that he didn't want either of them to see.

And instead of there being one fetus, there was two.

* * *

><p>Logan decided that having lunch with his husband was a good way to relieve stress, especially with the surprise that yes, Kendall was expecting more than one child. And the fact that James nor Kendall wanted to tell them about it. He just figured because they didn't want the couple to feel bad about themselves not even able to get one child when they were having two and having four children in their clan. But a nice lunch at the PalmWoods hotel will do them both some good, it was a beautiful place to enjoy a couple of deli sandwiches and salad.<p>

That was what Logan's mentality was when he walked through the doors and glanced over at the reception desk where his husband was working.

Then his mind slipped to battle combat mode when he saw a man, young and handsome, talking to Carlos with a hand on Carlos'.

Logan was over by the desk in a flash, setting the food down and giving a not so subtle glare to the man standing and glancing over at Logan in slight interest.

"Logan, what are you doing here?" Carlos asked, tilting his head to the side rather confused and Logan smiled, leaning over to give Carlos a kiss on the lips. Logan wasn't a person to engage in PDA, but he for one didn't like the way how the guy was smiling at Carlos as if he was a dessert just waiting to be eaten up. He pulled away, taking Carlos' hand that wore the wedding ring and gave it a soft kiss.

"Just wanted to have dinner with my _husband_," Logan replied, straining the title out so that the man would get it. Carlos glanced over at the man, gesturing over at him.

"Um, Steve, this is my husband Logan. Logan, this is Steve. He's here to become a director," he replied and Logan was far less interested in why exactly this 'Steve' was here in L.A. All that mattered was that he realized Carlos was off the menu.

Now Logan realized why James always went crazy whenever Dak was talking with Kendall.

"Hold on, I'll go let someone know I'm going on break," Carlos replied, moving from around the counter and rushing off as Logan watched his retreating figure and it was silent in the lobby.

". . .So. . .are you some kind of a eunuch or something?" he heard a voice ask and Logan turned, Steve leaning on the counter and eying the manager with a lazy gaze.

"Excuse me?"

"Just saying. Everyone in PalmWoods knows that Carlos is trying to get pregnant and obviously, he's not. I mean, I'd impregnate _that_ stat."

Logan figured he was far above violence but now, he could punch the man in the face. Instead, he stood there with mouth agape, speechless. "If you're lacking in assets, I'll jump in and do the deed for you," he said with a wry smile and then his face clears of all emotion as if he forgot what he was about to say next. He shrugged and turned on his heel, leaving Logan to stand there as if nothing happened. That was when Carlos reappeared, smiling lightly at his husband and taking the bag of food.

"Let's go to the park, it's nice and cool over there," he replied and Logan just dumbly nodded, following Carlos out the door and past the hotel into the neighboring park. It was filled with children and teens alike, throwing Frisbees and playing bocce as Carlos led Logan over to a table underneath a shady tree. Logan remained silent as Carlos began to dig through the bag to see what his husband brought and then his lips parted, voice sounding dry and hoarse.

"That guy. . ."

"Who, Steve?"

". . .How come everyone knows about our baby plans?" he asked and Carlos pulled out the sonogram that James dropped.

"I was just looking at it and Steve dropped by and asked about it. And well. . .when I was feeling upset or trying to take my temperature, people were talking to see what was going on," Carlos replied and then began to look at the picture of the twin fetuses. Logan sighed.

"Carlos, you shouldn't be carrying that around with you to stare at."

"Why not?"

"Because. . .I. . ." Logan really didn't want to start an argument. They were supposed to be a team working on this baby and if Logan even starts to hint that Carlos was beginning to slip back into the baby crazed frenzy he was in before, their relationship would start going back downhill. Besides, he was looking forward to lunch with his husband, especially since they never had time to do so before. Carlos gave a little laugh, "Steve offered me his sperm right there on the spot," he said and laughed again like the thought of someone else offering to knock him up was simply the most hilarious thing in the world.

Logan didn't find it amusing at all.

And wonders if there's a site to dump bodies.

Carlos rolled his eyes when he saw Logan's brooding face, "Come on, Logie. I'm not going to sleep with one of the patrons. Besides, I want to be carrying your baby," he said with a shy smile, leaning forward to kiss Logan on the lips and Logan sighed into the kiss. Carlos pulled away with a smile, moving to sit down on the table's bench and Logan sat across from him. "How's your day been so far?" Carlos asked and Logan shrugged.

"Fine. The girls are excited about doing a song for the New Town High soundtrack and. . ." Logan realized Carlos wasn't listening to him, the Latino just staring at the sonogram that he was holding with a look mixed of hurt and want. Even though Logan believed it was all in good intention for Kendall and James not telling them they were having twins, he knew Carlos couldn't help but be slightly offended by it. But he just sighed, taking his salad out and began to eat while Carlos was lazily picking at his own food with the brown eyes darting over to see the picture. Logan just needed to be calm and supportive.

They were a team after all.


	10. In Case You're in Love

_Ridiculously fast update, I know. I'm getting into that sort of antsy vibe with this story again, so you're probably going to be seeing a lot of updates for this story along with maybe longer chapters if I can make it fit. Well, thanks to mgr95, Bone Chills, Carla, Kylelover101, BieberHendersongrl, TidusGT, Scarlett, tank602, EvilGeniusBookWorm13 and BigTimeFan50 for the alert and the reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Carlos was lying down in the bed, face down and nude, which would have been rather arousing for Logna when he walked into the bedroom from a day at the studios. Instead, he was dead exhausted from trying to see about getting therapy for his husband and running around for the girls. He settled his suitcase down quietly, trying not to wake Carlos up and slowly walked over. On the floor, he could see another test and he already knew that the Latino was distraught. Stupid piece of plastic, it wasn't even like it was a test. More like some sort of monster that made Carlos moody and self-hating and just wanting to have more sex with Logan to get that minus to turn into a plus. He knelt down, hand raising up to slowly run through the black locks but as soon as his fingertips brushed Carlos' scalp, his husband jumped and retreated away from the touch, wrapping himself up in the blankets.<p>

"W-What are you doing here?" Carlos stuttered out and Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Um, I live here? Plus, it's Wednesday. Remember? Me trying to get home early on Wednesday?" Logan said, hoping that Carlos would be pleased that they would be able to spend a little bit more time together. Instead, Carlos just gave a slow nod and seemed to wrap his body up more. Logan got onto the bed, crawling over. "Carlos, is there something you want to talk about?"

"No," Carlos said sternly, though not looking at him and Logan sighed, reaching out to gently turn Carlos' head. But Carlos pulled away again, taking the sheets with him as he got off the bed and walked towards the bathroom door and Logan watched the retreating tanned back.

"Carlos," Logan called out softly and his husband paused, "I know you're upset about this, but I am too. Don't try to shut me out."

"I'm not trying to shut you out," Carlos said rather quickly and Logan frowned.

"Then why won't you just talk to me? I'll listen to you-"

"But you're getting tired of it," Carlos mumbled, turning and looking over at the suited man sitting on the bed, "Okay, I admit it. I'm acting really childish about this entire baby thing and you're getting tired of hearing about it, aren't you?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying. I just want you to talk to me-"

"About what! We-we've been trying for eight months and nothing's happening!"

"But the doctor said it might take years for a couple to have a baby and we're both still young-"

"You don't understand! What if. . .what if I can't have a baby? What if he was wrong?"

"He wouldn't get something as serious as that wrong. Carlos, I thought you were fine about this."

"But. . .but my fathers. . .my father miscarried so many times after having me when the doctors said he could have more children, I don't want that to happen to me," Carlos said, Logan seeing a tear beginning to slip out. He got up, rushing over to hold Carlos but he pushed him away again. Logan's eyebrows furrowed.

"Why can't I touch you?"

"I just don't want to be touched right now, just. . .I'm going to go for a walk," Carlos mumbled, now heading towards the closet.

"I'll come with you."

"I want to go by myself. . .maybe take Bandit," he muttered, voice almost inaudible and Logan frowned, something just snapping in his head.

"Carlos, will you stop acting like you're the only one that matters!" Logan shouted and that was when the Latino stopped walking, turning to look at Logan with a dark expression. Logan bit his lip, "Look, we tried, okay? We can still keep trying and hope that we have a baby. And if we don't, then oh well, we just need to accept that and move on!"

"Move on? _Move on?_"

"Yes! Babies aren't everything, Carlos! I can be perfectly happy without kids because I'm happy with just being here with you! Instead, you're making yourself sick, you're stressing me out because I'm getting worried about you, our friends don't want to talk about anything having to _do _with children and it's-"

"Well don't worry about me, I'm fine!"

"No you're not!" Logan shouted, stomping over and grabbing onto his husband's wrist, "You're getting thinner-"

"That's because of the diet. You know, to help me _have a baby_."

"But it's ridiculous! This diet, you checking your temperature every single hour-"

"Excuse me for wanting a kid so bad! I. . .I want this so bad, but it feels like you don't even care if we have a baby or not! I'm the one taking the tests, _I'm _the one trying to eat healthier, _I'm _the one that's doing everything that the doctor told us to do to increase conception and I'm trying _so _hard- maybe if you were trying to put in the effort that I am, I'd be pregnant by now!"

He did **not **just say that.

Logan let out an annoyed groan, stomping his foot on the ground and glaring at the man standing in front of him, "_I'm _not putting the effort? I'm doing the best I can! Excuse me for not turning into some crazy person! I don't even know who you are anymore! You used to be this guy that always smiled and laughed and loved everything about your life but now. . .maybe that's why we're not having a baby. Because deep down in the back of my mind, I don't even know if I still want to go through with this."

Carlos blinked, stepping away from Logan and staring at him with shock, "How could you say that?"

"How can you say you don't want me to _touch _you! Just-ugh-fuck. Just go, I don't care," Logan grumbled, turning on his heel and storming out of the bedroom.

Then once he got out of the villa and onto the corner, he paused to think about where the hell he was walking to.

* * *

><p>Someone was ringing a doorbell. . .and knocking. . .James shifted a bit, letting out a sleepy sigh and the sound of someone knocking on the front door was louder. He slowly sat up, remembering that Angel was sleeping on his chest and slowly cradled the child to prevent him from waking up. The father let out a sleepy yawn, getting up from the couch and walking through the toy blocks and stuffed animals to the door. Another doorbell sounded and James opened the door, giving a sleepy smile to whoever was on the other side.<p>

"Hey," James said groggily.

"Hey," he heard Logan's voice say and he opened his eyes a bit more to see his ex-manager's face, distraught and upset. James stepped aside for Logan to walk inside, closing the door behind him and leading him to the living room where the two brunettes were napping. James got settled back on the couch, lying back down on his back and Angel snuggling more into his chest as he let out a soft breath and watched Logan take his seat in the adjacent chair.

"What's up?"James asked and Logan just sighed, leaning forward and rubbing his face and groaning.

"Carlos and me. . .I don't know what to do," Logan muttered and James sighed.

"He's just. . .I don't know. Kendall's worried about him. . ." James mumbled, hand starting to go through Angel's curls and stroke the brown locks softly. Logan watched the gesture and even though it was sweet and touching, it just made him nauseous.

"You know something?. . .I kind of hate you," Logan said and James blinked.

"Um. . ."

"I just don't understand it. Carlos is right, I just. . .you guys weren't ever trying. You two weren't even in love with each other and you had sex _once _and you got pregnant. You guys seen way bad days and weren't even married yet. . .Kendall didn't want kids as bad as he does. . .it just doesn't make sense. Why did the whole world stop to make magic happen twice for you two but it can't stop at least a second for us?" Logan asked, voice monotonous and dry. Just like the way he was feeling, just utterly blah and crappy. James was silent for a while and then let out a slow sigh.

"I know. . .I get how you're feeling. . .I didn't know how lucky I was to have Kendall until I realized I was having Angel. And I didn't realize how lucky I was to have Julian until I saw that ultrasound of him. And Angel," he glanced down and smiled lightly, "even though his arrival made things difficult, I'm grateful I have him."

Logan didn't know why James was telling him this, it was just leaving a bitter taste on Logan's tongue. "I know it's not fair. I know that it's hurting you and because Carlos is upset, it's hurting Kendall and of course it's going to hurt me. . .it's hurting your marriage, that's for sure. And Carlos' been wanting kids ever since Kendall got pregnant with Julian, maybe even longer than that. I can't relate, but I can imagine how you both are feeling. Carlos especially," James replied and Logan sighed.

"He doesn't even think I care about it," Logan grumbled and James continued to twirl fingers in Angel's hair.

"Well. . .go back home and talk to him. Or try to take him out to a restaurant to get his mind off of babies or something. I think living with Kendall, he learned to be stubborn. But you're Logan Mitchell, you have a way with people and you can get to him. Just talk it out," James replied and Logan looked at the brunette, the baby turning more into James' chest and lips puckering in and out as if he was sucking on a pacifier and Logan sighed. He got onto his feet.

"I'll see if he's cooled down," he muttered and James nodded. Logan dug into his pockets, taking out the sonogram and tossing it onto the coffee table. "Here, Carlos found it when you dropped it at the clinic," Logan replied and James blinked before looking at Logan with a worried expression.

"He knows?" James asked and Logan nodded.

"And he's pissed at himself for not being able to produce _one _child," Logan said dryly.

"Shit. . .sorry. . ." James said weakly and Logan just rolled his eyes. What was there to blame, James and Kendall's libido or their fertility? He excused himself, walking over to the front door and seeing Julian come trotting down the hall with cup in hand and blanket in the other. The baby glanced at Logan, then over into the living room where his half-brother was nestled on James' lap and sleeping peacefully. Then Julian dropped the cup and the blanket, face immediately turning peachy red and little lips curling into a sad frown.

"My Daddy!" Julian sobbed loudly and Logan quickly exited before he could hear the sounds of Angel crying from the noise.

* * *

><p>"Are you going to talk to me?" Logan asked, walking into the dining room to see Carlos just in a bathrobe and eating a bowl of cereal. Fruit Loops, Logan couldn't remember the last time Carlos had that. His husband glanced over at him and then back to his bowl and Logan sighed, walking over to take a seat next to him until he heard a bark.<p>

Bandit was a small little dog with black patches and hair as curly as a poodle. Carlos loved the animal to bits, Logan only tolerated it for so long. Currently, the dog was sitting in the chair beside Carlos, the seat that Logan was going to take and he frowned. He leaned forward, taking the dog and getting ready to place him on the floor but Carlos shot him a look.

"Bandit's sitting there," Carlos replied and Logan stared at his husband with mouth agape.

"Are you serious? Carlos, I'm your _husband_."

"And he's my dog," Carlos replied back and Logan groaned.

"You know, maybe it's good that we're not having a kid right now. Children aren't suited to raise other children," Logan said with a frown and Carlos pushed away from the table, glaring.

"I'm not a child!"

"Then why don't you just talk to me! We're supposed to be a team and now we're fighting!"

"Because you-"

"I do understand! I understand because I'm going through this with you! I'm. . .I'm worried, okay? I was worried about you just getting so obsessed that you'd want to go find someone else to knock you up and that fucking Steve and you're crying and it's," Logan sucked in a breath and Carlos looked at him with softening eyes, "Look, I know you're upset and I know that it's taking a long time but we just need to wait. We're not James and Kendall and making babies every single five seconds and we're not your parents and cursed with miscarrying. We just need time, Carlos. And I'm going to do everything we can do," Logan replied and Carlos just stared. Logan ran a hand through his hair, now shuffling from foot to foot and letting out another sigh.

"I'm not going to take this to drastic measures though, I'm not going to take my temperature every couple of hours and I'm not going to go on some weird diet. I think doing that is just going to make you more stressed. Just. . .we need to let this come naturally. . .and maybe we could try. . ."

"Try what?"

". . .To see if maybe you can knock me up," Logan muttered and Carlos blinked.

. . .

". . .Huh?"

"We'll give it til August, four months. And if it doesn't work, then that's it. We stop. And we're not going to lose sleep or worry or fight anymore. Maybe we can look into adoption or something, I don't know. Just. . .I don't want to go through this again. . ." Logan muttered and Carlos glanced down at the the tile floor.

"But-"

"I know, I know. I'm just making sure I'm putting in the effort. . .I do want this child, Carlos," Logan said softly and Carlos rubbed his forehead. Logan walked over, hesitantly at first but then letting his hands slide onto Carlos' cheeks and thumb running over the cheekbone. He leaned forward, kissing along the jaw and then giving a soft kiss to the lips that Carlos reciprocated. ". . .Let's go take a nap."

"Okay," Carlos whispered and Logan took his husband's hand and leading him over to the couch, Logan crashing down and Carlos crawling on top to rest his head on his chest and close his eyes, the rhythm of Logan's heart beating into his ears and lulling him to sleep. Logan began to thread fingers through Carlos' hair, enjoying the way that the strands felt between the digits once more and closed his time.

And the couple got the best couple of hours of sleep in a _long _time.


	11. Dressed to Kill

_Another chapter up, I think I'm always going to at least update this story once a week, if I don't get so swamped in homework from school and find the time to write. Well, thanks to Confused Astronaut, cellyjelly, Rocketsfan, sHutUp522, Moonbeam-987, Mperez303, MiaCnnr, Bone Chills, Kylelover101, Carla, child who is cool, Go team Cargan, takeaside, gameboy33349, ANNbeau, tank602, BieberHendersongrl, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, BigTimeFan50, -RaNDoM HeArT- and scarlett for the alert, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"You know, just because it's you asking the questions doesn't make this any more necessary," Kendall said with a sigh and Logan bit his lip. So he was curious about pregnancy and birth, so what? He wasn't Carlos, having books and books on children, he was the person to have books and books on management and entrepreneurship. The blond carried the tray of appetizers out to set on the table decorated with mini balloons and confetti while children were running about playing and laughing in celebration of Angel's 1st birthday. Kendall was surprised at the turnout, a lot more of the celebrities bringing their children to this birthday than to Julian's. Standing amongst them was James, smiling and hi-fiving some of the boys.<p>

"I just want to make sure that I'm not missing anything. . .on an average, how large do you think your stomach grows during pregnancy?" Logan asked and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"I don't know Logan, kind of hard to think about how big my stomach was getting and give a number for it," Kendall replied and Logan sighed, crossing his arms. His eyes scanned over the children, seeing Carlos sitting on the couch with a sick expression on his face. It was probably too cruel to bring him here, especially when he still was uncertain about Logan being the one to carry their baby. But Logan really was trying to put that smile back on his husband's face. He even brought the idea of asking Kendall and James to bring Angel and Julian and the six of them go off to Disneyland. Logan, a grown man with mindset strictly on business and work, wanting to go to _Disneyland_.

If that wasn't trying, Logan didn't know what else he could do.

His eyes then fell on Julian, the little 18 month old child standing by the doorframe of the living room and staring at all of the other children with a sour face. Kendall sighed, placing a hand on his ever huge stomach and turned over to Logan. "Could you please bring him over here? I can't bend down to pick him up anymore," Kendall asked and Logan nodded, maneuvering past the children and heading over to the brunette boy. Julian was nibbling on his fingertips, looking over at Logan as his godfather crouched down with a smile on his face.

"Hi sweetheart," Logan said and Julian's eyes flickered back over to the party, "Don't you want to play with the others."

"No."

"Why not?"

". . .My Daddy," Julian mumbled and Logan sighed.

"I know James is Daddy and Kendall's Papa. But they're also Angel's. And your baby brothers or sisters . . .or both."

Logan didn't know if Kendall and James were going to let it be another surprise in the delivery room, though knowing that Kendall was hoping at least one of the twins were going to be a girl. James didn't care, he already had two sons so a daughter in the mix wouldn't be too bad. Besides, another boy for Julian to get even more possessive of Kendall and James? Not a good idea.

Julian frowned, still eying James and Logan sighed. He scooped up Julian in his arms, giving a little kiss on the plump cheek and taking the baby over to where Kendall was trying to sit down. Kendall glanced up, taking Julian and settling him down onto his feet in front of him.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Kendall asked and Julian pointed over at James.

"My Daddy," Julian repeated and Kendall sighed. His son then glanced over at Kendall and tried to climb up his leg and into his lap but Kendall placed hands on Julian's shoulders.

"No Jules, I can't put you in my lap," Kendall said and then gave a light, crooked smile as he placed a hand on his stomach. "Your baby brothers or baby sisters or brother and sister are kind of preventing that."

Julian started at his father's face and then glanced down at the large stomach, face turning red.

"My Papa!" Julian shouted, raising little fist to hit and Logan's eyes widened. James swooped in suddenly, grabbing Julian and pulling him up before he could try and hit Kendall's stomach and turned the sobbing child to face him.

"Julian, if you keep acting like this, you're going to take a nap and not get any cake," James said sternly, hazel eyes glaring at the sobbing face.

"I don wanna nap! I want Daddy!" Julian cried and James bit his lip, looking down at Kendall and then back at his son.

". . .Julian, I don't ever want to see you do that to your Papa, understand?"

"M' sorry. . ." Julian said and James sighed. Julian is _always _sorry, didn't meant the child would keep to his word. He glanced back down at his husband.

"Do you want me to see if the birthday boy is awake from his nap?" he asked and Kendall smiled.

"Go ahead. And let Julian play with the other kids," Kendall said and James nodded, taking his son over to the crowd of boys that were grinning eagerly. Kendall then glanced over at Carlos, a little girl playing a hand game with the Latino and Carlos smiling a little bit more and gave Logan a tap. "Go and see if he's feeling better too," he said and Logan looked over and smiled.

"Yeah. . ." he breathed, walking over to take a seat beside Carlos. The little girl glanced between the two and smiled shyly, turning on her heel and rushing off to play with the girls that were invited. Carlos was leaning back, staring at the spot the girl once stood and Logan bit his lip, reaching out to wrap an arm around Carlos' shoulders and pull him close. ". . .You feel okay?"

". . .I would like a baby girl. . ." Carlos said quietly and Logan glanced down at the ground, ". . .On second though. . .no, I want a boy first. Like a big, protective brother. Then I'll have a girl and she'll be smart and beautiful and be like you and maybe she'll be kind of bossy too. And then I'll have another boy and he'll be like, the weird one of the family and take my traits. Then-"

"Just how many kids are we talking about?"

"However many we can have to keep up with Kendall and James," Carlos said and leaned forward, "Maybe twelve."

Well that was _definitely _out of the question.

Carlos sighed, looking over at his husband, ". . .I think we should try and let you carry the baby. . .just. . .can we try one more time with me? Please?"

". . .Carlos. . ."

"I promise if it's negative, I won't cry or anything. I'll just get started on Operation Make Logan Pregnant," Carlos said with a weak smile and Logan watched his husband's face for a couple of seconds before giving a slow nod.

"Okay. . .one more time. . ." Logan said and Carlos' smile grew a little bit bigger as he leaned forward to capture Logan's lips. Logan hummed in appreciation, loving the way that Carlos' lips felt so loving and innocent instead of how they usually kissed, chaste and not having any thought. Then Logan's eyes fluttered open in shock when he felt Carlos' tongue pressing through his lips to lick along inside his mouth. He broke away, staring at Carlos and then over at the kids, thankfully none of them paying the adults any mind. "Carlos, we're at our godson's _birthday party_."

"So? Kendall and James ran off at our wedding."

"But there are children here!"

"And there were children at our wedding!. . .Are you really turning me down?" Carlos asked innocently and Logan felt a twitch in his pants. There was that certain innocent and sexual flare about Carlos that absolutely drove Logan nuts, so he breathed out a 'No' and Carlos gave a crooked smirk. "Guest bedroom is down the hall."

Logan was already dragging Carlos down the hallway, trying his best to undo his tie and button up shirt. Carlos told him to not get so dressy for a 1-year-old's birthday party but it was in his nature to dress up nice. He almost never dressed casual, not even in their own home or when they were going out to places like the park or the grocery store. Now he was regretting it, this damn tie wasn't coming loose at all. He heard Carlos giggle as the door behind them closed and locked shut.

"Need help?" Carlos asked and Logan nodded, his husband making quick work of the tie as if it was no trouble. The tanned fingers didn't stop once the fabric fell off of Logan's shoulders, working on the button up shirt and kissing at Logan's lips hungrily, needing. This was it, this was the passion that Logan craved when they were making love, the desire that got masked with the craze of children. Not that making children wouldn't be an amazing and memorable event, just that the focus of making love _just _being children made things a whole less sexier. Now, Logan felt his shirt falling off and Carlos was still unfairly dressed, Logan's fingers now trying to tug off Carlos' t-shirt as Carlos was pushing him towards the bed and they both tumbled onto.

Carlos' shirt was tugged off, hair getting pushed out of place and Logan grabbed onto his husband's hips to tug down and grind against his own. His head threw back and a moan escaped his lips, this felt _amazing_. Almost reminded him of the time he first slept with Carlos, both of them drunk and Carlos trying to get a baby out of that time too ever so sneakily. Logan's back arched, the erections brushing up nicely and he growled low in his throat. He looked into Carlos' eyes, surely his own were just as lusty and dark as his husband's, and grinned.

"We're not going to get anything done if we still have on our pants," Logan whispered and Carlos smiled, getting up from Logan's lap and begin to unbutton his own jeans. Logan struggled with his belt, damn his fancy attire, and then quickly tried to tug down his zipper. Carlos gave another laugh, shaking his head.

"You act like we never slept together before," Carlos said and Logan gave a shy grin.

"Been a while since I've been excited to do this," Logan breathed and Carlos paused in pulling down his underwear, looking at Logan confused.

"So the other times we had sex you weren't excited?" Carlos asked and Logan managed to get his pants and underwear around his ankles, lying nude and exposed. He bit his lip, tilting his head to face his husband.

". . .I'm sorry, I. . .well, it didn't really feel like we were making love. It felt like. . .a chore."

"A _chore?_"

"I didn't mean that-"

"Then what did you mean?" Carlos asked stubbornly and Logan groaned. Things were going so good! What the hell happened? Carlos sighed, rubbing his head. ". . .I know. . .I wasn't really enjoying it either. . .let's enjoy now, okay?"

"Couldn't ask for anything more," Logan said with a small smile, crawling over to kiss Carlos on the lips and tongue poking through the soft lips to prod around the warm cavern. His fingers wrapped around the brim of his underwear, slowly pulling the garment down the tan thighs and feeling Carlos' fingers thread through his hair. Logan's fingertips ran back up, relishing in the softness of Carlos' skin before pushing his husband back down on the bed and delivering butterfly kisses to Carlos' throat and his chest.

Carlos' hands were gripping tight on Logan's shoulders, mouth opening in slight bliss as Logan's lips traveled down his stomach and peppered along his thighs. Carlos' fingers went down to Logan's hair again, giving a little gasp as the brunette's tongue went to swirl around the Latino's entrance, Logan hoisting Carlos' legs up and spreading the limbs to gain better access.

"Mmm~a-_ah~_," Carlos moaned, the fingers curling in the brown tufts of hair and gripping tightly. Logan gave a little smile, tongue thrusting in and out, back and forth, anyway to keep Carlos' voice growing in volume until Carlos' back was arching off of the bed and Logan was having difficulty keeping his husband under control. "Take me, now, a-_ah~_"

"What did you used to call me when you were like this?" Logan asked, tongue dragging up to lick along Carlos' erection, the pink muscle tracing a vein up to the tip to lap at the slit and kiss.

"Ngh, así que bueno, Logie _a-ah~_" Carlos' voice quivered, Logan's lips wrapped around the head of the Latino's member and sucked harshly. A whine escaped his throat, "Embromador," Carlos breathed and Logan smirked around the throbbing cock. He remembered that word, 'tease'. He didn't believe he was a tease but he was for sure loving the way that Carlos was writhing under his touch. He removed his mouth, the tip leaking with pre-cum and Logan glanced up into his husband's flushed face and crawled over to the nightstand to dig into the drawer. Carlos sat up, tilting his head to the side, "What are you doing?"

"I know they have lube somewhere in here," Logan replied and shuffled through the contents of the drawer before smiling and retrieving the small bottle of gel. "Told you."

"Just hurry, before they find out we're gone," Carlos said and Logan scoffed.

"We're going to take our time with this," Logan said softly, popping open the cap to squeeze the lube into his hand and cover his own dick in the cool fluid. He pulled Carlos over, Logan taking a spot lying down in the bed with head propped up by the pillows and positioning Carlos above his erection, "Ready?"

"Of course," Carlos said with a lusty smile and Logan grinned, slowly easing Carlos down and feeling his erection press through the ring of muscle and into the tight warmth that was his husband. He gasped, eyes fluttering at the feel and he heard Carlos let out a weak moan as well. Logan wasn't even able to enjoy this part when they had sex the past couple of times, no foreplay, no waiting. Just hurry up and shoot the sperm, that was it. Not even love, it _was _a chore. But now, the way that Carlos was now slowly rising up and sliding back down, velvet heat encasing Logan's cock and squeezing so tight, Logan's mind was simply clouded.

Carlos began to rise and fall faster, bouncing quickly on Logan's lap and Logan's grip on the Latino's hips developing a vice-like grip strong enough to leave a bruise. Carlos' mouth was fallen, drawing in quick and shallow breaths and emitting pleasured moans that differed in pitch when Logan thrust up to meet him halfway. His eyes, brown and fluttering wild with each growing rough thrust, were beautiful to Logan. And he let his husband's name fall out in a moan when he hit that little pleasurable spot deep in the Latino, Carlos moaning loudly and Logan arching his back to grind more.

"S-Shh, babe. We can't let them hear us," Logan breathed and Carlos' lips emitted another loud squeal of pleasure.

"F-fuck being quiet," Carlos grunted out and Logan smiled, thrusting up harder.

"Dirty talker, not so innocent as everyone thinks," Logan said with a haughty smile and Carlos just ground down on Logan's lap, voice rising in amazing volume.

"L-Logie oh, I-I'm so-"

Logan didn't have to wait, he grabbed hold of Carlos' erection, pumping it wildly and trying to keep in time with his thrusts that were going more erratic as he drew closer to his climax. He bit his lip and Carlos thew his head back, Logan hearing his name screamed out until the voice grew hoarse and a warm liquid spilling out over his hand and onto his chest and stomach. Carlos' insides squeezed tight and Logan's breath caught in his throat, giving one last final thrust before releasing his seed in the trembling man above him. Carlos gasped loudly, Logan beginning to feel the semen dripping down his softening cock and Carlos collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily and bodies covered with sweat.

Carlos turned his head, light blush on his cheeks and Logan leaned over to give a soft kiss.

". . .Things are going to be alright," Logan said softly and Carlos stared deep into those dark brown eyes before giving a small nod.

"I know. . .I love you," Carlos said quietly and Logan smiled, giving a kiss to Carlos' nose before giving a loving and warm kiss to the plush lips.

"I love you more," Logan replied and Carlos gave a little smile. Then the smile faltered when there was a knock at the door, Logan's head whirling to look in slight fear.

". . .I know what you two were doing in there," the couple heard Kendall's voice from behind the door and both of them gulped, "If you two care, there's some post-coital birthday cake out here for you two," Kendall called out and Logan knew the blond was giving a sly and coy smirk from behind the wood.

"W-We'll be out there in a second!" Logan called out and he heard a soft chuckle.

"Just don't scare the kids," Kendall sing-songed and Logan blushed more. Ugh, no more sexy times at birthday parties _for sure._

* * *

><p>"Are they going to be coming out?"<p>

"They're getting ready," Kendall said and James just rolled his eyes. And Logan called _him _horny. He glanced over at the birthday boy, Angel with little play crown on his head and trying to eat some of his slice of birthday cake while Camille just ended up feeding it to him anyways.

"He's so cute."

". . .Yeah. . .cute. . ." Kendall murmured and James raised an eyebrow.

"Something wrong?" James asked and Kendall let out a soft sigh, arms crossing over his chest as if to protect himself.

"Whenever I see Angel now, I think about. . .him," Kendall whispered and James gave a slow nod, face growing bitter at who his husband was referring to. Jett Stetson was still in Europe filming a movie, James just hoping the movie star will stay there and ruin lives overseas instead of theirs. And there was no doubt Jett knew about Angel, the Diamonds were always in the magazines with Kendall spotted pushing the two boys in their strollers on a morning walk or James taking Julian and Angel out for clothes. Jett knew that he fathered a son, the youngest child that was so innocent unlike their cruel and manipulative father.

James just hoped Jett won't ever come back. Angel was growing up so good, he didn't need that influence on his son.

James rubbed Kendall's back, leaning over to give a soft kiss on his cheek, "Don't worry about him, don't even think about him. . .Angel loves you and you're the best Papa he'll ever have," James whispered and Kendall gave a weak smile.

"I love you, you know that?"

"Every single day," James replied with a wry smile and Kendall laughed, taking the smiling face and giving a loving kiss to James' lips. James pulled away, crouching down to kiss Kendall's stomach. "And Daddy loves his little babies too. . .hmm, we didn't decide on names for them.

"I thought you said we were going to name one of them Lorelei if it was a girl since we didn't name Julian that," Kendall said and James shrugged.

"Well, what if none of them are a girl."

"One of them _has _to be a girl."

"And if they're not?"

"Then you carry the next baby to see if we have a better chance of getting a girl," Kendall said sternly and James laughed.

"You're cute, haha, no. You carry my children, no argument," James said and Kendall was about to open his mouth to protest when he heard a small squeal of terror. He turned, seeing Julian trying to yank the crown off of Angel's head, the younger child actually trying to put up a fight for it and Kendall's eyes widened.

"Not again," he groaned and James stomped over, grabbing Julian and frowning.

"That's it, nap time," James said and Julian screamed louder.

"No! No! No nap! I'm sorry!" Julian cried and James tried his hardest to resist the urge to kiss those little tears away.

"I don't care, you need a nap right now, you're cranky," James said and Julian sobbed louder. James felt a tiny tug on his pants leg and he glanced down, seeing Angel looking up at him with those wide chocolate eyes. "What honey?"

"Juju," Angel said quietly and James' eyes widened. Did. . .did Angel _speak? _He crouched down, Kendall walking over with eyes widening himself.

"What did you say, honey?"

". . .Dada, Juju," Angel said, pointing at Julian and James was beaming.

"Yeah, Julian. Your brother Julian," James said and Kendall was smiling.

"Say 'Papa', honey. 'Papa'?"

". . .Baba?" Angel asked and Kendall swore his heart just stopped and quickly revived. Angel's voice was a little bit more lighter and fragile than Julian's when he first uttered that word and it still gave Kendall the shivers. Angel reached up to take the crown off of his head and he held out the head wear to the brunette residing in James' arms and James smiled.

"Aw, isn't that just the sweetest-"

"I don wan it!" Julian shouted and slapped the crown away with a pout on his face and James frowned.

"Julian!"

"Nap," the child grumbled, nuzzling into James' chest and he just sighed, standing straight up and giving a weary look to his husband.

"Boys. . ."

"That's why one of the twins _has _to be a girl," Kendall said, just as exhausted expression on his own face and James nodded. God, he _hoped _it was girls.

He probably wouldn't be getting the same headache with girls than he was getting with the boys.


	12. Wish You Were Here

_Don't think that this story will be receiving an update for at least this week (or any of my stories for that matter), seeing as though I have a BUNCH of homework and tests to do. Which sucks because I feel this chapter is meh but that's what you get for taking AP Psych, AP Gov and Physiology. Plus, this weekend was Homecoming for me and setting up, actually going to Homecoming and then cleaning up afterwards took away my energy for the entire week. Ugh. But enough about me, thank you to Kurissss, surfergal23, xxxkia, TarotChild Conan, BigTimeFan50, Kylelover101, Do, Trrrrrrr, Ilovechapter2, Hoppy, Bowman0306, takeaside, MiaCnnr, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, Moonbeam-987, DancingFanatic217, Lpoe, Carla, ANNbeau, Big Time Hooker, Bone Chills, Alkelie, tank602, BieberHendersongrl, Gotta Live It Big Time, Scarlett, child who is cool and twins1729 for the alerts, fav and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Logan had to run and get pregnancy tests on Sunday morning before Carlos awoke from his morning slumber, seeing as though to prevent Carlos from going farther into his baby craze he hid the tests and wound up misplacing them. He arrived at the store, grabbed the first box on the shelf he saw, paid for it in a rush and drove back to place them in the bathroom cabinet. He was feeling slightly anxious, slightly worried. Anxious because hey, maybe this time Carlos <em>did <em>get pregnant. He wasn't showing any signs though like morning sickness or any mood swings. But it differs from person to person, maybe he'll start showing the symptoms later on.

If he was pregnant.

Logan was worried just what would happen if Carlos just wasn't pregnant. His husband promised he wouldn't get upset about it but Logan felt Carlos would always have that little bit of sadness in the back of his mind as they worked on Logan being the carrier. The brunette placed a hand over his flat stomach, if Carlos wasn't pregnant, then he'll have to carry their child. He'll have to run around trying to get things worked out for Kat's Crew, schedule concert tours, look into the newest project at Rocque Records for a singing group called The Windmills while being pregnant. That was for sure going to slow down production. . .no, he was doing this for Carlos. He was going to start a family and he was going to step up and carry their child. Production can wait for 9 months, right?

. . .No. . .no it can not.

Ugh. . .

Logan heard Carlos stir a bit, sliding back into the bed and feigning sleep. Carlos rustled a bit in the bed and scooted closer to Logan, little smile on his lips.

"Morning," Carlos greeted quietly and Logan just hummed in response, ". . .Why are you dressed?"

Well that was the one thing that Logan forgot about, him dressed in a normal t-shirt and jeans. He turned, nervous smile on his face.

"Went out for a walk," he lied and Carlos just sighed, raising a hand to run through his black hair and eyes blinking in tiredness.

"Hmm. . .it's been a couple of weeks. . .do you think I-"

"If you want to. And remember, if it's not positive. . .we just move on, okay?" Logan said softly and Carlos gazed up at Logan, face holding an expression of worry. Logan leaned forward, kissing Carlos on his lips and his hand going up to rub Carlos' shoulders and arms. He pulled away and sighed, "No matter if I carry it or if you carry it or we just adopt, that's our child and we'll love them no matter how they came to be ours."

"I know. . .I'll go and. . .yeah. . ." Carlos said quietly and untangled himself from the sheets to get out of the bed and head over to the bathroom. It didn't have that same kind of excitement to check and see if they were going to have a baby, Logan felt like it was some sort of dreadful torture to see if they were going to have a baby. He wasn't even smiling, he was staring at the closed bathroom door with heart beating fast and face in a pained grimace. Logan's fingers were trembling, his face was starting to sweat and his breath was coming out shallow and short, his eyes widening in surprise at the sound of the telephone ringing. He turned over in the bed to grab the phone off of the nightstand, quickly pressing the green button to answer the call.

"H-Hello?" Logan stuttered out, eyes returning back to the door.

"It's James!" the singer more shouted than greeted with calmness as usual and Logan raised an eyebrow.

"James?. . .You okay?"

"Kendall! He's having the twins! Right now! And I'm going to be there!" James shouted with excitement and Logan's eyes widened. Sure, he knew that Kendall was expecting the twins in the month of July which they were in, just that the due date was supposed to be July 15th, it was July 11th. And he knew James was practically clinging onto Kendall so as to be there when it was time for the blond to go into labor, not wanting to miss another birth of children. Logan heard Kendall shouting out 'Dammit James, fucking drive!' in the background and Logan knew James wasn't paying any mind to the fact that Kendall was in the worst pain ever. The blond was throwing spats left and right when Logan and Carlos had to take him to the hospital for Julian's birth, he can only imagine how Kendall's mood is when it was time for _two _children to come into the world.

Probably even worst than Gustavo on a very,_ very_, **very** bad day.

"A-Alright, we'll be at the hospital as soon as we're done," Logan said quickly, seeing the doorknob wiggling and he hung the phone up as the door opened and Carlos stepped back into the bedroom. Logan crawled over and out of the bed, walking over and resting hands on Carlos' shoulders with concerned eyes, ". . .So. . .are we-"

"No," Carlos said softly and Logan sighed. Damn, he was so sure that this would be it. He heard a soft sniffle and he wrapped arms around Carlos tightly, kissing the top of his head.

"It's okay, honey. We'll just. . .get started on me carrying the baby, okay?"

". . .Okay. . ." Carlos said quietly and Logan gave him a tighter squeeze, moving to kiss Carlos' nose softly. Carlos gave a little laugh and Logan smiled, kissing his nose and his eyebrows and that little birthmark underneath his lower lip. Carlos pulled back, cocking his head to the side in slight confusion, "Who were you talking to on the phone?"

Logan's eyes widened and he bit his lip, "Um. . .it was James. . .Kendall's going into labor."

He saw how Carlos' eyes grew even sadder and Logan regretted saying that so soon after such a disappointment like this. He rubbed Carlos' arms, trying to cheer him up with a silly little smile on his usually calmed and professional face. "We need to support them and be there for our godchildren. Julian might get a little testy now that his daddies are paying attention to two new babies. And tomorrow, we can get started on Operation Make Logan Pregnant, right?"

". . .Right. . .let's get over there, I want to see if one of them is a boy like I think it is," Carlos said with a little smile and Logan just gave a small eyeroll as Carlos moved to the closet to get dressed. He wasn't sure how his husband was able to guess these things, he was right with Julian and he didn't get a chance to guess about Angel. Kendall was sure that he was having girl twins but Carlos just had to say opposite. Oh well, they'll have to see when they got there.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Diamond, I know that this is your first time in an emergency room but please remain calm," the nurse that was talking James down from having another freak out as Kendall was undergoing the C-section. He was remaining calm, wasn't he? It was natural for him to want to faint at the sight of a bunch of surgeons surrounding his husband and cutting across his abdomen to . . . he was swooning again and the nurse was gently trying to settle him back down into the chair. "Would you like to be in the waiting room? We'll bring your children from the nursery."<p>

"N-No, I want to be here, I'm fine," James mumbled out, vision blacking in and out. How could Carlos sit here and watch Julian be born like this? Then again, James was never able to understand Carlos' obsession with babies. For all he knew, Carlos was probably right next to Kendall instead of the safe fainting distance James was standing at. Faint. . .oh man. . .

"Mr. Diamond, please remain calm," the nurse repeated and James nodded. Does this woman even know how nerve-wracking this is for him? He was here, he was actually witnessing the birth of his third and fourth child. He couldn't remember if Kendall was like this when he was here for Angel's birth, the blond was probably more calm and acting more professional than he was. But James was-

He heard a baby cry.

And the nurse failed to catch James in time before the brunette collapsed to the ground.

* * *

><p>"We're here for Kendall Diamond?" Logan asked at the front desk, the receptionist smiling kindly at him and Carlos.<p>

"Yes, you must be the Mitchells, Mr. Diamond said you might be coming. Your godchildren are in the nursery and Kendall Diamond's room is 302," she said ever so politely, signing the two in and handing them their visitor passes. Logan smiled at her, taking his husband's hand and the two walking over to the elevator. It wasn't until the silver doors closed that Carlos mumbled something.

"She was pregnant," he said and Logan glanced over at him.

"How do you know?"

"She had that glow."

"Carlos, we discussed this-"

"I know, I know. I'm just observing," Carlos said quickly and Logan just sighed.

". . .Do you want to get Angel and Julian?"

". . .Not really," Carlos said quietly and Logan just gave a slow nod. Good, he didn't want Carlos torturing himself by looking at all of the children that were waiting for respective guardians to look over them. The doors opened again, the couple stepping out and into the white hall.

"Alright, I'll go get them and you go sit with Kendall and James."

"Maybe James already got the two of them though," Carlos suggested and Logan shrugged. Maybe, it was possible. Logan took Carlos' hand again, gently pulling the Latino down the hallway and past the hospital rooms until they were getting into the low 300's. 306. . .304. . .302. Logan gave a gentle knock and then opened it, peering inside to raise an eyebrow at the sight in the room. He walked inside, taking Carlos with him to see both Kendall and James in separate hospital beds.

"What happened?" Logan asked, looking at James with confusion and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"He fainted as soon as the first twin began to cry," Kendall said and glanced over at his husband. "If you're going to be doing that, at least try to let the nurse sit you down so you don't go crashing to the floor."

"I was overwhelmed!" James snapped and Kendall just rolled his eyes again. Carlos bit his lip, looking between the two and rocking on his heels. No sight of any newborns in the room, maybe getting cleaned up right now.

". . .So. . .are they boys or girls or-"

"Well, the first one was a boy," Kendall said dryly and James turned over with hazel eyes widened.

"We have another boy?"

"Yes, we have another boy. However, the second one was," Kendall raised his hands, beginning to pat his legs as if doing a drum roll and raised them again for emphasis, "a girl!"

Carlos smiled brightly and Logan grinned. "Congratulations," the brunette said and James leaned back into the pillow.

"Three boys and a girl," James murmured and then sighed, "We need to get Julian and Angel-"

"I'll go get them, don't worry about it," Logan said, turning on his heel and walking out the hospital room, leaving Carlos to take a seat by Kendall's bed. The blond turned a bit, giving a soft smile and asked, "So, how are things?"

". . .Um. . .fine, just fine."

"Are you sure? You don't sound so fine. . .is it something about you getting pregnant?" Kendall asked and Carlos blushed, trying to avoid looking at the soft gaze from Kendall, "Carlos. . .things are going to be alright-"

"I know. Logan's going to carry the child and I'm moving on," Carlos said strongly and Kendall stared at his friend for a couple of seconds before just sighing and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Whatever you say," he mumbled and then glanced over at James, "What are we going to call the boy, I only planned for Lorelei Sarah Diamond."

"Sarah? I wanted 'Lei' to be her middle name. Like Marilyn Monroe," James said with a pout and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Fine, Lorelei _Sarah_-Lei Diamond."

"Why does Sarah get to go first?"

"Because it sounds weird when it goes second! James, a _boy _name?"

James tapped his chin and shrugged, "Charles?"

"**No**," Kendall said sternly. He was _never _naming a son 'Charles'. For heaven's sake, Mr. and Mrs. Diamond's way of saying 'Happy Birthday' to Angel was to send him a package filed with toys meant for a 12-year old than a 1-year old. Needless to say, Kendall was extremely pissed. Carlos bounced his leg, giving a small smile.

"How about Nate?"

"Hmm. . .maybe. . .I kind of like that," Kendall muttered and James raised a hand.

"Let's wait until we see him. He might not look like a 'Nate', he'll maybe look like a 'James'," James said with a smile and Kendall rolled his eyes, though knowing it might be true. James' genes were stronger than his were apparently, Julian resembling James more and more as time passed. Angel was growing to resemble a miniature James as well, only thing throwing off the appearance was those chocolate eyes and that smile from Jett. The door opened, in stepping Logan with Julian and Angel in tow. Logan walked over, settling the two children in James' lap and Angel was looking over at Kendall.

"Baba?" the one year old said in confusion and Kendall could see the slight expression of annoyance on Julian's face. He just hoped his eldest son wouldn't act out when the nurse arrived with Lorelei and whatever they were going to name the third eldest Diamond. James ran a hand through Angel's curls.

"Papa's fine, just tired. Your little brother and sister are coming soon, you know," James said and Angel cocked his head to the side in confusion again.

"Buba?"

"Yeah, brother," James said with a smile that Angel just mirrored back, little teeth beginning to bud through. Angel was talking a bit more, struggling with words here and there but still talking more than he used to. He responded to everything, to the television, to the radio and trying to sing along with the music, he even tried to respond to Julian when his elder half-brother would speak to him. Though Julian was slowly beginning to go into the name-calling phase, not understanding what they meant and only hearing them from the elder children at the daycare, and call Angel 'Dummy' whenever the younger child would be caught playing with James.

Luckily, Julian was stopping that when Kendall decided that time out wasn't enough and toys being 'held hostage' would put the brunette under control.

The door opened again, two nurses wheeling in two carts with small newborns wrapped up respectively in pink and blue blankets. The women glanced between the two parents in the hospital bed.

"Who would like to hold their new daughter first?" one of them asked, taking the pink bundle into her arms and Kendall eagerly raised his hand and she smiled even more, walking over to pass the child over into Kendall's warm arms. The blond grinned even more when he saw his daughter's face. Button nose like James' but Kendall could say that she had his lips. He could say that she had his blond hair, hers soon to be growing out long and beautiful. He could say that if she opened her eyes a little bit more and as time passed, her eyes would be the pretty shade of green his was.

And he could _definitely _say she had eyebrows that were full and Kendall knew it was weird he was freaking out about eyebrows but by god, this was a Knight!

Take _that _James' genes!

James was trying to ignore the growing bigger grin on his husband's face, holding his hands out to take the third eldest son and the nurse handed him the blue bundle. Sure enough, James didn't see the brown hair or facial structure that he was expecting, instead seeing what was a miniature Kendall with a mass amount of blondish hair underneath the blue cap and lips formed in a tired frown. James tilted his head from left to right as if maybe if he just looked at his newborn son at a different angle, he'll more resemble him but no matter at which angle, the younger boy looked like Kendall. Angel was looking at the quiet child with large eyes while Julian had this face that was torn between crying or glaring at the newest child James was currently holding tenderly to his chest.

". . .He's not a Nate," James muttered and Kendall glanced over, the baby girl in his arms giving a light coo as Kendall hugged her closer to his chest. "He's a Kendall."

"A Kendall?"

"Yeah, he looks just like you," James replied and Kendall made a motion as if wanting to take a look at his newborn son for himself. Carlos got onto his feet, walking over to James to gently take the boy into his arms and walk over to Kendall's bed. Carlos stared down at the newborn's face, simply beautiful and he felt cold when he let the child pass into his father's arms. He felt his body growing sick and he knew his body was trembling at just the feeling of being here. This wasn't going to happen to him, this was possibly never going to happen to him, this was. . .

Carlos needed to throw up. _Badly_.

"W-Where's the bathroom?" Carlos stuttered out to the nurse nearest to him.

"Down the hall and second door on your left," she replied and Carlos nodded, pushing past Logan to hurry out of the room. Logan turned quickly, rushing out of the room to follow his husband that was running quickly down the hall to the bathroom. Carlos pushed past the wooden door and into one of the stalls, not bothering to lock it and getting onto his knees as he lurched. Logan came in a couple seconds later, standing by the stall and listening to Carlos with sick expression on his face.

"Carlos?" Logan said softly and Carlos coughed.

"I-I'm sorry, I just. . ." Carlos paused, feeling his stomach bubbling again and he leaned over to throw up once more and Logan closed his eyes. He let Carlos empty his stomach contents, waiting until he heard the sound of the toilet flushing and Carlos slowly coming back out of the stall. Logan walked his husband over to the sink, taking a paper towel and wetting it to wash Carlos' face.

"Let's go home," Logan said quietly and Carlos shook his head.

"I'm fine, I-I just-"

"No, you need to lie down and rest."

"But we can't leave so suddenly like this-"

"Please, Carlos. Let's go home, I don't want you here like this," Logan said and Carlos sighed, rubbing his head.

"Okay. . .I have a headache anyways," Carlos murmured and Logan rubbed his back, gently leading him out the bathroom and towards the elevator. He'll call Kendall and James later to explain their leave, right now, he needed to get Carlos home to a bed.

Operation Make Logan Pregnant was going into effect tomorrow for sure.


	13. Misfits

_Okay, at least an update before the weekend. And now, gotta study for some tests to take. Thanks to kaitlynluvskames, jodiegraceee, TarotChild Conan, xxxkia, Miss-Invisible-Heartbreak, DancingFanatic217, disneykid17, Thunder, BeiberHendersongrl, Rocketsfan, Bone Chills, ChasingDreams1, -RaNDoM HeArT-, Allstar, Bowman0306, Carla, Moonbeam-987, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, tank602, child who is cool, ANNbeau, Scarlett, loveshj, MiaCnnr, BigTimeFan50 and Big Time Hooker for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"This is ridiculous, Carlos. And I really need to go to work," Logan replied, trying to tie his tie as Carlos was determined to get the cushion from their living room couch underneath Logan's dress shirt. The Latino rolled his eyes, trying to step back and admire his work.<p>

"It's not ridiculous, it's to help you get attached to your bump," Carlos said with a small, yet sad, smile and Logan wanted to scoff but knew he shouldn't. What bump? Sure, Logan said they had til August and August was approaching, but the brunette knew deep down inside that he wasn't so sure about going through with this. They had sex maybe once with the positions switched, a bit awkward and semi-forced but Logan still enjoyed it to the best of his ability and Carlos used protection so as to make sure when the time was right that it was perfect on the first try. Logan knew Carlos was still hurting about the last negative test and was trying to go through this with a smile on his face, which only made Logan feel more bad about taking this role off of his husband's hands. But. . .this was for the better, right?

. . ._Right?_

Logan just let Carlos wrap arms around him, hands on the cushion, er, bump and hear the Latino give a soft sigh.

"You look beautiful pregnant," Carlos murmured and Logan sighed, knowing that Carlos would have been more beautiful carrying his child. "I think you'll be this big at around five months," Carlos observed and Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Wait. . .I'll be _bigger _than this?"

"_So _much bigger," Carlos said, almost like it was a dream and Logan groaned. That was going to be very difficult to run around Rocque Records for the girls. He glanced down at his watch and sighed,

"Honey, I _really _need to go," Logan said and Carlos nodded, taking the cushion out from underneath Logan's shirt and Logan grabbed his jacket to button it up nicely and grab his phone. "I'll be back at around noon for lunch, coffee at the Palm Woods?" Logan asked and Carlos nodded.

"Sounds nice," Carlos replied and Logan leaned forward, giving a small kiss on Carlos' soft lips.

"Love you," Logan murmured against Carlos' lips, giving another little peck and Carlos smiled.

"Love you more," Carlos whispered and Logan smiled back at his husband, turning on his heel and rushing out of the bedroom down the stairs. Carlos lingered by the door, moving to the window to peer out and see Logan climbing into his car to drive off down the street and he sighed. He turned, leaning against the wall and closing his eyes, humming to himself and listening to nothing other than the soft tune from his lips. Then he opened them, the sound of the phone ringing entering his ears and he stood up straight. Carlos moved past the room to pick up the phone sitting on the dresser and took it off the hook, "Hello?" Carlos greeted.

"Hello, sweetie," Carlos heard his father's voice on the other line and Carlos smiled.

"Hi Papi," Carlos said lightly, taking the phone to sit down on the bed, "What's up?"

"Oh nothing, nothing. I haven't talked to you since the honeymoon and I just missed your voice," Mr. Garcia said and Carlos sighed.

"Don't be like that," Carlos said and he heard his father sigh.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. Just. . .my son is married but you're still my little baby. . .how are you and Logan? Things going fine? Is he treating you right?"

"Logan has been the most wonderful husband and I'm grateful I have him," Carlos said with a soft smile. Really, he was. Carlos was sure any other person that put up with him during the 'baby craze' like Logan did would have already divorced him.

"That's good to hear. . ." Mr. Garcia's voice began to fade and Carlos raised an eyebrow. He sat there for a moment before it became clear as to what his father was really calling him about and he bit his lip.

"Um. . .we're still. . .having a bit of trouble with the baby," Carlos said and he heard his father give a hurt sigh.

"Oh. . .I'm sorry, sweetie-"

"No, it's alright. Logan's going to carry it and hopefully it'll work. Otherwise, we'll adopt or something. . .Dad?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

". . .How long did it take for you to. . .get pregnant with me?" Carlos asked and there was a brief pause on the phone before an outburst of laughter.

"Oh, I wasn't even trying! It's actually a very funny story, oh, if your father was here he would tell it so much better- I have told you the story, haven't I? You just came so unexpectedly. I went to the clinic because I was having dizzy spells every now and then and when they ran tests to see what was wrong, it was you! And when I went home, your father was hysterical, I thought he was going to faint!"

His father paused to laugh, "He was all 'Desi! What's wrong! You're not dying, are you?' And I told him I was pregnant and he just started crying! Oh, he was so happy. You know, he wanted to name you 'Myra' if you were a girl but he loved the name 'Carlos' for a boy. And you were such the cutest little baby, so small and adorable!" his father chirped and Carlos was smiling to himself. His parents weren't trying to even get pregnant. That was so unfair.

Then again, when it came to Carlos, life was very unfair with him being pregnant.

"Sweetie, it all takes time and patience. Just enjoy your time with Logan! You two aren't going to be young forever and with someone as busy as Logan is, you two won't get to do as many fun things as I wish your father and I did," his father said softly and Carlos sighed.

"I know, I know. . .I got to get ready for work, I'll call you later," Carlos said.

"Of course. Goodbye, sweetie. Love you," Mr. Garcia said and Carlos smiled.

"Love you too, Papi," Carlos replied and laughed, taking the phone back over to the dresser to place back on the hook. He continued to smile at the phone and he sighed, placing a hand over his stomach. Hmm, kind of hungry. . .maybe some bacon before he left. . .and french toast. . .oh! And some Trix cereal mixed with chocolate chips! That sounded _delicious!_

* * *

><p>Logan smiled, seeing James flashing pictures of the newborn twins at any random person coming walking down the hall. The person bringing coffee, the custodian, even the security guards that patrolled around the studios to remove any crazy fans that may have sneaked onto the premisses. The photographs were cute, the twins adorable and only at two weeks old. The twins' eyes turned out darker than Kendall was expecting, not that beautiful shade of his own but that dominant shade of brown that ran in his genes as well. Lorelei and KJ, simply the cutest little babies Logan had seen. And he placed a hand over his stomach, sighing as Kat walked over with song in her hand.<p>

"Logan, do you think maybe we can add some maracas at this part? Because I think that it can give it this sort of Latin spicy vibe and. . .why are you rubbing your stomach?" the girl asked and Logan blinked.

"Hmm? Oh. . .sorry, sorry. What were you saying, Kat?"

The girl looked at her manager, then a teasing smile appeared over her lips, "Logan. . .are you pregnant?"

Logan blushed, "N-No! My husband and I are working on it but I'm not pregnant now," he muttered and she laughed.

"Aw, that's so cute! You'll make a great daddy!" she said with a smile and Logan couldn't help but give a crooked grin at that. Yeah, he'll teach their child everything. He'll teach them how to ride a bike, how to throw a football around, how to perform complex logarithms and mathematical equations. . .okay, so he wasn't the sportiest kid when he was little, but he'll do everything any father would do. . .if it was a boy. . .if it was a girl, he would most likely panic and be the most panicky father she would ever have.

. . .Look at him, thinking on this as if he was already pregnant. Mustn't get ahead of himself.

"What were you saying about maracas?" Logan asked and Kat showed him the music, pointing at a certain measure and humming out the tune, "Hmm. . .I suppose so. Go ask Gustavo, you know how he gets when you want to change his 'masterpiece'," Logan said with an eyeroll and the girl nodded, turning and stepping back into the recording studio. Logan sighed and turned to watch James show off his picture to the new intern, the woman looking slightly interested but not as ecstatic as James was. And Logan began to unconsciously rub his stomach and he let out a soft sigh.

Hmm. . .suddenly being five months pregnant and possibly bigger after that. . .didn't seem so bad.

* * *

><p>"Papa! Papa! I wan that one!" Julian shouted and Kendall groaned.<p>

"Sweetie, not now, please. Papa's very tired," Kendall mumbled through the couch cushion and the 17 month old pouted, turning to face the two children that were currently causing Kendall's exhaustion and not pay attention to the toy on the large television screen. Lorelei and KJ were in their baby carriers, both twins sucking on their own pacifiers and looking at their elder brother with half closed brown eyes. Julian stepped over to the two, glaring at KJ and then at Lorelei.

"My Papa!" Julian shouted and Kendall just groaned.

"Julian, please. Later, I'll see about the toy. Just please be quiet," Kendall pleaded. Ugh, he wished Sebastian didn't retire so early before the babies were born. At least then he'll have some help with the newborns while he tended to the elder children. Angel was sitting by Kendall, playing with a stuffed yellow duck and bouncing it up and down. Julian continued to glare at the children, stepping over to Lorelei and reaching out for the pacifier.

"Mine!" Julian shouted, little fingers latching around it and yanking it out of the girl's mouth and sticking it into his. Julian stared at his little sister, Lorelei not crying but instead looking quite unamused with the entire situation. Then she closed her eyes, pretty little lashes fluttering and slowly drifting into sleep. Angel got up, walking over to look at Lorelei in curiosity with yellow duck in his hands and Julian's eyebrows were furrowing. The brunette took the pacifier out of his mouth, tossing it into Lorelei's carrier and pushing Angel away. "Mine," Julian repeated and Angel just waddled back over to look at his half-sister, prompting Julian to push Angel away again, "_Mine_" Julian repeated.

"Juju," Angel said quietly, waddling over now to KJ, the young blond baby still sucking on his pacifier. Julian rushed over and pushed Angel away.

"Mine!" Julian shouted and Kendall groaned.

"Julian, stop it! Or else you're going on time out!" Kendall shouted and the child glanced at his father before to glare at Angel. Julian snatched the yellow duck out of Angel's hands, then deciding he didn't want the stuffed animal after all and shoving it back into Angel's hands. He pointed back over to Lorelei and then to KJ. "Mine," the eldest child said and then pointed at a little rag doll baby off to the side that someone gave for Lorelei to play with when she grew older, "You can have that."

". . .My buba n sis," Angel replied quietly and it seemed Julian's face only grew redder.

"Mine!" Julian shouted and Kendall's head shot up from the pillow.

"That's it, nap time," Kendall said, exhausted and got up from the couch to walk over and pick up the two boys.

"No! No nap! M' sorr-"

"Quiet. Nap," Kendall said sternly, taking Julian and Angel into their nursery and settling them in their own cribs. Kendall walked over, sticking the lullaby tape in the player and pressing a button with the calming music filling the room. "Go to sleep and by the time you wake up, Daddy will be here to play with you," Kendall said and Julian was pouting but he sat down in his crib to cross his arms. Angel still had a firm grasp on his duck, lying down and cuddling it. "Sweet dreams," Kendall said softly.

"Night-night, Baba," Angel cooed and Kendall blushed, smiling and walking over to give a soft kiss on top of Angel's curly haired head. Kendall then walked over to Julian's crib.

"Have a nice nap, sweetie," Kendall said and Julian looked ready to cry.

"Papa-"

"Kiss?" Kendall asked and Julian stood up in his crib, Kendall bending down to let his son plant a sloppy kiss on his jaw and nose and his cheek bone. Kendall smiled, kissing Julian's forehead. "Don't bother your little brother, understand?"

". . .Okay," Julian said quietly, lying down in his crib to close his eyes and Kendall walked out of the room back to where the newborns were still residing in their carriers. Lorelei was still sleeping and KJ was still calmly sucking on his pacifier and Kendall sighed. Okay, just a couple more hours and James will be here to take the kids off of his hands and he can get some well deserved-

The pacifier slipped out of KJ's mouth and soon there came soft whimpers that turned into loud wails and Kendall groaned.

He needed to look for a nanny. Stat.


	14. A Kind of Magic

_Ugh, I don't think this chapter was so good, but at the same time I kind of wanted to get the subject of this chapter out there already. I don't know, ugh. Hopefully it's good. . .ugh. Well, thanks to Tidus GT, Amigorocks123, Fang lover23, suppressedauthor, kendallsgirl12, handsonmyhips, BTRfanatic19, thepenamaslow, twins1729, R.A.I 731, Me, takeaside, child who is cool, BeiberHendersongrl, Mr. Pena, Bone Chills, Ho numba 1, -RaNDoM HeArT-, Kylelover101, BigTimeFan50, MiaCnnr, disneykid13, Moonbeam-987, Bowman0306, Carla, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, NoireVerteFemme, THE. MrsKendallSchmidt and Scarlett for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy. . .really, I do. Ugh._

* * *

><p>Kendall stirred in his sleep, wrapping arms around the warmth that was radiating from his husband as his eyes scrunched from the sun trying to peek through the curtains. He sighed, nuzzling more into James' chest and he felt James turn into his touch. Kendall's eyebrow furrowed, feeling something prodding against his thigh and he yawned.<p>

"James," Kendall mumbled and James let out a small grunt in response. Kendall felt the thing that was pressing against his leg move slightly. Kendall sighed, "James, stop it."

"Stop what?" James muttered and Kendall lazily shifted through the sheets to grab blindly and once his fingers wrapped around the mystery object, James' breath hitched in his throat. "Kendall~" James breathed and Kendall gave a small smile, hand now moving up and down the erection.

"Sleep without underwear for one night and you're already hard?" Kendall asked and James groaned.

"It's the morning," James replied and Kendall gave a light laugh, kissing James on the neck.

"I'll help you, honey," Kendall whispered, tone low and seductive and James raised an eyebrow as Kendall shifted in the bed, beginning to climb on top of James and settle into James' lap. James placed hands on Kendall's hips, looking at his husband rocking back and forth in his lap with lusty eyes and watched how Kendall's stomach rolled with each movement.

"You must enjoy being pregnant," James muttered and Kendall ground down hard on James' lap, James' eyes fluttering and lips letting a moan slip.

"I'm already on the pill, Mr. Sperm Bank. So there won't be an accidental pregnancy this time," Kendall said, continuing to rock in James' lap and tease the brunette. James bit his lip, thrusting up and feeling the tip of his erection brush against Kendall's entrance, puckered nice and simply _aching _for James to start thrusting inside. James' hands slipped to grip at Kendall's thighs, trying to firmly settle the blond on his dick but Kendall placed a hand on James' bare chest, "Impatient, aren't you?"

"You had me when you said you're on the pill," James said with a smile, sitting up to give Kendall a kiss on the lips and fingers going down to grip and spread the blond's cheeks. His fingers brushed along Kendall's entrance, swirling a bit around the hole and pressing lightly. Kendall smiled, gasping and rocking more. "Up for a morning quickie, Mr. Diamond?" James asked, raising his fingers to his mouth to coat in saliva before going back to let two fingers easily slip into the tight warmth. Kendall's eyes fluttered, light moan slipping from his lips.

"Take the day off from work. Let's just stay in bed all day," Kendall said with a smile, now rocking on James' fingers that were scissoring roughly. James shrugged, fingers curling and rubbing against Kendall's prostate and making the blond let out a pleasured whine.

"As much as the idea of just staying in bed and having sex all day arouses me, I have to go to work. . .but I can come in late," James offered and Kendall let out another pleasured noise.

"Take all the time you need," Kendall breathed and James smirked, removing his fingers and spitting into his hand. He covered the aching erection with saliva, giving one more kiss to Kendall's lips and feeling the blond easing himself down onto the cock. He felt the tip pushing past the ring of muscle and his length being hugged and squeezed tight by Kendall, James loving the way that his husband felt around him. Kendall was already rocking back and forth, little breathy whimpers coming from his lips.

James lied back down, watching Kendall rocking back and propping himself on hands.

"Don't break my dick," James said, watching how Kendall's movements began to grow quicker and Kendall's voice was beginning to increase in volume. He knew the blond didn't pay any mind to his comment, Kendall starting to drift off into pure ecstasy and James slowly heading down that path as well. God, he was lucky. How many married couples woke up to this in the morning? James' hand went up Kendall's thigh, thumb going up to stroke his hip and gently raise Kendall up to pull back down and Kendall's eyes rolled back.

"You feel so good~" Kendall breathed, raising up until only the tip of James' member was buried in him before lowering back down quickly and grinding hard. James felt so-

The door opened and both of the men let out a yelp of surprise as the person standing in the doorway crossed their arms, looking at the couple with raised eyebrow. The Diamonds hired a Ms. Lucy Stone to be the housekeeper and if anything, the woman was the total opposite of Sebastian. Between getting into mild fights with Kendall over the most insignificant things and using only the the bare minimum of effort to actually cook or clean, James wasn't sure how they came to hire her in the first place. Maybe because Kendall scared away any other contenders with his questions on being a suitable care giver for their children. Or maybe because she was the only person that didn't crack under Julian's temperament and knew how to get all of the children under control.

Either way, the woman was good at what she did.

Lucy stood there, tapping her foot while Kendall was trying to cover himself up, James still flat on his back with dick still deep in his husband.

"So. . .Julian and Angel are awake and currently eating breakfast. Lorelei and KJ are still asleep and I'm pretty sure that you didn't check your contraceptive to see if it was still good, Mr. Diamond, so before you get pregnant with baby number 5, here's a condom," she replied, tossing the colored plastic at James and James fumbled to catch it. Kendall was blushing deep red as Lucy stepped inside, walking over to take the laundry basket out of their bedroom and not at all bothered by the fact that hello, they were having _sex _and she had the nerve to interrupt them! James gave a small cough.

"Um, Lucy? Could you prepare breakfast for me and Kendall? Bacon, eggs, pancakes?"

"Cereal and toast, coming right up," she said and James just sighed as she walked out and closed the door behind her. The two stared at the door for a couple of minutes before James sighed again.

"Well. . .I think I'll go take a shower and get ready for work," he muttered and Kendall turned to look at him with confused expression as James pulled out and began to get out of the bed.

"What about-"

"Maybe later," James muttered, walking to the bathroom and Kendall stared at his husband's retreating back before rolling his eyes and falling back into the pillows. So much for the morning quickie.

* * *

><p>Carlos rocked back and forth on his heels, biting his lip and looking over at Logan, the brunette sitting down in the bed trying to tie his tie. The Latino casually walked over, swinging his arms and plopped down next to his husband, Logan getting startled from his concentration being broken but giving his husband a pleasant smile.<p>

"What is it?" Logan asked and Carlos gave a small smile, letting hands go up to play with Logan's red silk tie. He looked up at the brunette through his eyelashes, brown eyes giving that innocent little look Logan just went crazy over and Logan licked his lips, "Carlos?"

Carlos said nothing, leaning up to give a soft kiss to Logan's lips and suck gently on Logan's lower lip, Logan cocking an eyebrow though his own lips were pressing back just as gentle. Then he felt Carlos' hands gently move up to undo the first few buttons of Logan's dress shirt and Logan pulled away, confused. "Carlos, what are you doing? I need to go to work."

"Can you take the day off?" Carlos asked, moving now to kiss Logan's throat and give little nips and bites to the growing red skin. Logan sighed, he really couldn't afford to miss today. Today he was supposed to work out a deal for Kat's Crew and them guest starring in a television show and he most certainly couldn't let an opportunity like that slip through his fingers. Then he felt Carlos give a hard bite to a vein in his neck, Logan gasping out and Carlos smiled against his skin. "Please Logie?"

"What's gotten into you?" Logan asked, Carlos taking off his own shirt before continuing to unbutton Logan's shirt.

"I miss my Logie," Carlos said with a sad little frown and Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Carlos, we see each other every day. Why would you miss me?" Logan asked and Carlos let out a soft sigh, tongue dragging along Logan's skin.

"Logie~ please~ take the day off," Carlos said softly and Logan gently pushed his husband away, trying to button back up his shirt.

"Later, honey. Right now I need to-"

Logan didn't have time to finish his sentence, Carlos pushed him roughly down on the bed and swung a leg over to straddle his waist. Logan's eyes widened in amazement as Carlos smiled down at him lightly, gently beginning to rock on Logan's lap.

"We should try now. Want to be in you now," Carlos breathed, trying to unbutton Logan's dress pants while Logan lied there with eyes wide and growing aroused. What has gotten into his husband as of lately? Sure, he was starting to have his tired moments now and then, but frankly Logan was beginning to feel exhausted all the time as well. Carlos has been looking like he was getting a bit rounder around his waist, but Logan blamed that to his husband's bad eating habits. It seemed like Carlos was eating nothing but corn dogs and strange combinations of the food too. Chocolate drizzled, peanut butter, mustard and onion, the many things that Carlos ate would be enough to make Logan sick to his stomach but he didn't say anything. Yeah, Carlos also got a little bit sensitive at times, especially when Logan and him were trying to watch a movie but then again, Carlos was _always _emotional over movies.

Then as Carlos was tugging down his pants and boxers, Logan's erection springing out in full glory, the brunette's eyes widened.

"Carlos!" Logan shouted and Carlos jumped back, looking at his husband confused.

"What is it?" Carlos asked and Logan grabbed his husband's hand, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Carlos, you're. . .you must be. . ." Logan couldn't spit it out and Carlos was looking at him confused before his eyes lightened with recognition.

"B-But, but the tests-"

"Maybe it was too early, maybe that was it! Try it again! Carlos we might-"

"A-Alright, I'm going, I'm going," Carlos stuttered out, quickly getting out of the bed and rushing over to the bathroom. Logan pulled back on his underwear and pants, heart beating in nerves. Was that it? Was it that they just didn't wait long enough and the test didn't read right? Oh, Logan hoped that was it. It had to be it, Carlos was showing plausible signs of pregnancy. Logan pulled his shirt on, buttoning the buttons with shaky hands. He could be a father, he could already have a child that was nested in Carlos right now and was so unaware of it. How long. . .about two months since the last time the two of them had sex with Carlos on the bottom. That was long enough to be able to detect a baby, right? Ugh, that was why he asked Kendall how big his stomach got when pregnant, Carlos still looked rather small to be two months pregnant.

. . ._If _he was two months pregnant.

What if this is just abnormal behavior for Carlos or something? What if this was a hysterical pregnancy Carlos was going through because he wanted a baby so bad? Oh, he really hoped that wasn't the case, Carlos would be devastated and so would he. And Carlos was acting normal again, now Logan was just pushing him back into that depression should the tests be-

The bathroom door opened again, Carlos stepping out with box of pregnancy tests in his hand and Logan jumped up onto his feet, running over to his husband with worried expression.

"Carlos! What is it! Is it a baby? Are you pregnant?" Logan sputtered out quickly and Carlos raised the box.

"Well. . .I just took one and it came out negative-"

Logan grimaced, that was the one thing he really didn't want to hear but Carlos let out another sigh from seeing his husband's expression. "But when I went to go take another test, I saw the package and the fine print. . .Logan, these aren't the tests I usually use."

Logan blinked,"What are you talking about? I thought you use this brand."

"I do! But I use the _male _tests," Carlos said clearly and Logan tried to process the information for a split second, staring dumbly at his husband.

". . .Huh?"

"Logan! Women! These are for the women, not a man!"

"Is there a difference?"

"Yes!" Carlos shouted and Logan's eyes widened. He grabbed the wrong test. He _grabbed the wrong test_. He swore that he picked up the right box, they all look alike, how was he supposed to know? And Carlos. . .was the fine print that small that _neither _of them noticed? Oh man, oh man, forget work. Logan grabbed Carlos' hand, picking up the shirt Carlos discarded on the bed and dragging his husband down the stairs. "Where are we going?"

"To the pharmacy! Or the clinic!" Logan shouted behind him, pulling Carlos out to the garage to the car sitting soundly. Logan rushed over to the driver's side, Carlos briskly walking over to the passenger's side to climb in and buckle his seatbelt. He was looking at Logan, the brunette beginning to sweat and was nervously grinning with excitement. And as Logan pulled out of the garage and onto the street, he felt his heart begin to beat with excitement as well. He might be pregnant, he felt foolish to not notice that he was. . .if he was. He felt his lips curving into a smile, beginning to rub his stomach. A baby, a baby that was possibly brewing in him, resting in his stomach and both of its daddies didn't even notice. Please let him be pregnant, _please _let him be pregnant.

The car was speeding down the street, heading in the direction of the clinic that they haven't been to in quite a while, mostly because they hadn't had a reason to visit. Logan pulled up into the parking lot, moving swiftly into an open space and switching the ignition off. He got out of the car the same time Carlos did, taking Carlos' hand and leading him inside the lobby adorned with children items and decorations. The couple rushed over to the front desk, Logan's hand shooting out to ring the bell and the receptionist glanced up at them.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, we don't have an appointment but we really need an ultrasound. My husband may be pregnant. Um, for Baby Mitchell?" Logan sputtered out and Carlos nodded enthusiastically. The woman glanced between the two, then down at the paperwork.

"I don't believe we have a doctor that could take you at this moment-"

"Is Dr. Spinetti available?" Logan asked and she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but Dr. Spinetti is currently on vacation. . .Dr. Ross might be able to see you. Would you like me to check?"

"Please do," Logan said with a weak smile and she nodded, turning towards her computer and beginning to type.

"You may go and wait in the waiting room down the hall," she said and the couple nodded, still hand in hand as the two walked down the hall and to the waiting room to sit. There were not that many people in the room that day, making sense since today was a work day after all, the only people there were two couples with children in their laps and calmly sitting and waiting for their names to be called. Carlos turned to Logan as the couple sat down in two green chairs, biting his lip.

"Logie. . .do you think-"

"We can only hope. . .but we might have a baby," Logan breathed, looking at Carlos' stomach. It was looking beautiful now, the possibility of his child nesting there making Logan's heart flutter. Oh, he hoped they can get in there soon, he needed to see now. He needed to know if they were going to have a baby, he just _needed _to know. Logan's eyes flickered over to the door, seeing it open and a blond nurse standing with clipboard in his hands.

"Baby Mitchell?" he called out softly, Logan couldn't help but notice how the male nurse had more of that calmness and professional persona than the bubbly male nurse that was Spencer. Logan got up onto his feet, Carlos getting up beside him and the two walking past the nurse and into the hallway with the man leading them to a room. He turned over his shoulder, smiling at the two politely, "Good morning, how are you two doing?"

"Um, anxious," Carlos admitted and the man laughed.

"New parents usually are. I understand that Dr. Spinetti was your obstetrician, very good doctor. But Dr. Ross is just as good, one of our best along with Dr. Spinetti," the nurse said with a smile.

"Really?"

"Oh yes, she is quite a good obstetrician," the nurse replied, pushing open the door and leading the two into the room. Carlos got onto the examining bed, Logan moving to stand beside Carlos as the nurse moved to the machine. "So, we are performing an ultrasound, am I correct?"

"Yes. . .we want to make sure that we're having a baby," Carlos said with worried expression and the nurse nodded.

"Any problems you've been seeing? Bleeding?"

"No, no. Just want to see if I'm pregnant or not."

"Okay then," the nurse said, writing down the information on the clipboard. The nurse then turned to get some of the ultrasound gel out to smooth onto Carlos' abdomen, Carlos lifting up his shirt and feeling the cold of the substance across his skin. He closed his eyes, trying to relax and calm his heart that was speeding up so fast and he heard the door open as more gel was being administered. He heard a woman's voice, greeting Logan with a soft and calm tone as the nurse did. Carlos kept his eyes closed, now feeling a pressure a bit more heavier than the fingertips of the nurse and he felt his body shake with nerves. His hand opened and closed, grasping for something but not knowing what until he felt a warm hand slip into his grasp and soft lips press to his forehead. Carlos smiled, feeling his husband also smile into the kiss and give Carlos' hand a squeeze.

A baby, a baby, a baby. . .

"Hmm. . .oh! Here they are," the nurse said happily and Carlos' breath caught in his throat the same time Logan's hand squeezed his so tight. Carlos almost didn't want to open his eyes, feeling like this was a dream and he didn't want to wake up from. He heard the woman's voice again, glee in her voice and surely if Carlos opened his eyes, there would be a smile on her face.

"Can't see much though, still very early but it looks like they're developing just fine," he heard her say and he felt Logan gently rubbing his hand with his thumb.

"Carlos, Carlos, look," he heard Logan breathe out and Carlos turned his head, eyes peeking open a bit to see the ultrasound screen. It didn't look like a baby at all, it looked like a blob. Or maybe a peanut. But no, it was his baby. His _baby. _He was pregnant with a soon to be gorgeous little baby that will be kicking and babbling and be just as cute or maybe even more cuter than Kendall and James' children and Carlos felt his heart begin to beat with extreme speeds as a smile grew over his face. A baby. . .Logan and him were going to have a baby. They were going to be parents, they were going to start a family. He could feel his cheeks beginning to grow wet with tears and Logan leaned forward to kiss his cheeks.

"Wow," Logan mumbled against his skin and Carlos gave a soft laugh, taking Logan's face and directing that smile against his own smiling lips to press softly.

"Yeah. . .wow."


	15. Appetite for Destruction

_Faster update than planned, I feel proud of myself. Especially since I still have a lot going on with me and school. Well, thanks to Mz. GiggleBox, Beanfish, seddielover1311, Kaylaschmidtmaslow, Mperez303, MiaCnnr, DancingFanatic217, Bone Chills, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, BeiberHendersongrl, handsonmyhip, Kylelover101, Moonbeam-987, Tigers257, takeaside, TidusGT, ANNbeau, Carla, saywhattt, nickyd92, child who is cool, BigTimeStarkid-1, NoireVerteFemme, Scarlett and BigTimeFan50 for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>It may have not been a gorgeous picture of a darling little baby but Logan didn't care, showing off the sonogram to anyone that was there at Rocque Records that day. Now he knew what was going through James' mind when he was showing that photograph of the twins, sheer happiness and pride. A baby, he was going to be a father. He was going to finally have his little family and the once usually calmed manager was as giddy as a schoolgirl. Logan was in such a state of euphoria that he didn't notice he bumped into someone and Logan turned to sputter out an apology before looking to see just who did he bump into.<p>

James gave a friendly smile, arm around Julian tightening a bit to keep the young child in his grasp and Logan gave a smile back.

"Sorry about that, didn't see you there," Logan replied, looking over at Julian and raising a hand to ruffle the brown hair, "Hi there, Jules."

"Say hi to Logan, sweetie," James cooed and Julian snuggled more into his father's chest, big eyes fluttering from sleepiness. Julian made a small noise that probably tried to be a 'Hi' and Logan smiled.

"What are you doing with him today?" Logan asked and James sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Lucy had to take today off and I need to take Julian down to the clinic for his," James then glanced down at the baby and back at Logan, "S-H-O-T-S."

"James, I highly doubt a one year old knows what shots are," Logan replied and Julian let out a pained whine. James began to bounce the child, Julian's little hand gripping tight in the front of James' shirt. The brunette sighed, turning back to Logan, the manager giving him an apologetic look.

"He knows what they are, he gets even worse when he sees someone in a white coat," James muttered and the hazel eyes glanced downwards at the sonogram Logan was holding in his hands, "What's that?"

Logan grinned, holding out the sonogram for James to see the picture of his developing newborn and James leaned forward to squint and examine it. Julian was reaching out for it, mostly to just take it and place it in his mouth and James leaned back to look at Logan with a confused eye.

"What is that? A peanut you ate?" James asked and Logan rolled his eyes. Seriously? He had _four _children and James couldn't recognize a sonogram when he saw one. Logan smiled proudly at the photo.

"It's my future child," Logan replied and James' eyes widened, looking at Logan's stomach.

"You're pregnant?" James asked and Logan blushed red, shaking his head no and James cocked an eyebrow, "Is it a surrogate?"

"No! Carlos! Carlos is pregnant!" Logan exasperated and James' eyes widened even more as a smile came across his face.

"That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you two! How far along is he?"

"10 weeks pregnant. His stomach doesn't look like much right now but he's definitely having a baby," Logan said with a beaming grin, looking back at the picture and letting out a heavenly smile. James smiled as well, giving Julian a small bounce and kissing the top of his son's head and Logan couldn't help but grow more excited. He'll be doing that to his own child, carrying them and kissing them for hours on end. And he'll be taking them to the doctor's to get their shots and be there to hold their hand or comfort them, Logan was beaming mad. Carlos' baby fever must have somehow infected him, this was not natural behavior for the manager. James gave a kiss to Julian's cheek before turning to smile at Logan.

"Well, I'd better get him to the. . .well, you know. . .before Stephanie's party tonight," James replied and Logan snapped out of his baby trance to look at James confused.

"Party?"

"Yeah, Stephanie King is throwing a costume party like always and she invited me, Kendall and the kids to come," he said and Logan raised an eyebrow. He knew Stephanie King, she was a well known actress in horror as well as aspiring film director. If anyone didn't know, it would be rather odd to have a costume party in the middle of September but with Stephanie, it was normal for _any _part of hers to be a costume party. Though Logan didn't know why she wanted the babies to be there as well, her taste usually involved the macabre and gore that Logan couldn't stomach at all when he went to her last party. James seemed to read Logan's mind then since the brunette father said, "She's making it more 'family-friendly' so that way she can invite her other friends with kids too. So there's no need to worry. . .hey, you and Carlos should come too."

"I'll see about it, he might like coming to a Hollywood costume party," Logan said. Like? Carlos would be absolutely _thrilled _to come to a Hollywood costume party. Carlos has been trying to get more connected with those in the Hollywood lifestyle ever since Kendall was 'engaged' to James and then afterwards when he was engaged to Logan. Not that Carlos was trying to become famous off of Kendall and Logan's connections, just that out of the four of them, Carlos was the only one that wasn't involved directly in the lifestyle of meeting famous celebrities and being able to chat with them on a regular basis.

James gave a nod, raising Julian's hand, "Say 'bye-bye' to Logan, sweetie," James told the small child and Julian gave a little yawn.

"Bye-bye," Julian said sleepily and nuzzled into James' chest more and Logan felt his heart quiver.

Oh, he can't wait til it's nine months.

* * *

><p>"Hmm, maybe Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs," Kendall mumbled to himself, looking over at Lorelei. The 8 week old girl was resting in her carrier, looking at her father with those pretty brown eyes that her auntie Katie was so proud to say her niece and nephew look like hers. She gave a small yawn, little fingers closing around her rattle and clenching tight as Kendall smiled. He then glanced over at KJ, the twin brother snoozing in his carrier with pacifier in his mouth. Kendall had to say out of all the children he was raising, KJ was the most relaxed. Angel had his moments of quiet but the colic would usually ruin the mood. Julian was fussy when he didn't want to be held and then fussy when he wanted to be, he was a child that just didn't know how to make up his mind. Lorelei was a good baby, though Kendall and James were always in a frazzle whenever she began to cry. It didn't make a difference that she was their only girl, yet James and Kendall were trying to raise her as a girl and not like. . .well, a boy. KJ was quiet, nice and quiet and had a special little cycle that Kendall and James easily got used to.<p>

Kendall leaned back on the couch, trying to think of some cheap costume the entire family could dress up as. He still had his hockey gear from when he was living with Carlos, maybe he can go as a hockey player. But then what will James and the kids dress up as? They could maybe be superheroes, James always dressed up as 'Bandana Man' to make Julian and Angel happy when they received a fright in the night. But Kendall considered himself to have a crappy imagination and wouldn't know how to put together a superhero costume (let alone _five_). He sighed, looking over to his right at Angel resting on a pillow with his stuffed duck in his grasp and bill of the toy in his mouth. Kendall smiled, Angel had to be so cute and it just made Kendall's heart beat fast in his chest.

"_And in recent news, Jett Stetson is back in the United States wrapping up filming for his new fall blockbuster hit_," the television reported and Kendall's eyes widened, looking at the television to see a recording of Jett smiling and waving at the paparazzi with a random woman on his arm. The green eyes stared at the movie star's fake persona, that charming exterior over that manipulative interior. Then they glanced at Angel, the child also looking at Jett with big, brown eyes. Those same eyes that he inherited from Jett. . .Kendall quickly turned the television to some other channel, the Ziggle-Zaggles turning on and Angel smiling.

"There, much better," Kendall said and Angel rocked from side to side, trying to sing along with the hosts but instead just saying unintelligible babble. Kendall smiled at the child, reaching over to pick Angel up and settle him into his lap. Angel snuggled a bit more into Kendall, face rubbing in Kendall's shirt and most likely smelling Kendall's scent on the fabric as he continued to babble the words and Kendall would hop in and join at some parts of the song, to which Angel smiled brightly at Kendall. And Kendall would smile back, Jett would never have the chance to do something like this.

* * *

><p>It seemed strangely quiet in the abode when Logan came home from the day's work. He took off his shoes, eyes scanning the living room for his husband. He walked into the kitchen, seeing a mess of food on the counter and he sighed. Wacky cravings again, Logan supposed, seeing the boxes of breakfast cereal and chocolate and sauerkraut. He then made his way to the stairs, climbing up then and heading to the bedroom where the door was closed and Bandit was outside pawing at the wood. The small dog noticed Logan's presence as he approached, beginning to bark loudly at Logan and the manager rolled his eyes. He scooped his foot under Bandit, carrying the dog off to the side and out of the way for him to open the door and as soon as he did, Bandit rushed inside to find his master.<p>

Logan peered inside, seeing no one in the unkempt bed and slowly made his way over to the master bathroom to see Carlos slouched over the tub with Bandit nuzzling at his toes and legs. Logan frowned, rushing over and kneeling beside Carlos to run a hand through the sweating black hair.

"Honey, are you alright?" Logan asked and he heard a groan from Carlos as the Latino turned a bit to peer at Logan.

"Not really," Carlos mumbled and Logan's hand slid down from Carlos' head to his back to rub in a soothing manner, "It's just the baby, it's really taking a lot of energy out of me."

"Do you want to go to the clinic? Or the urgent care?" Logan asked and Carlos shook his head.

"It's fine, I'll be alright," Carlos muttered and Logan bit his lip, continuing to rub Carlos' back and the other hand going down to rub Carlos' thigh. He wasn't so sure if he should ask about the party now, Carlos wouldn't be up for it feeling the way he felt now. Logan leaned forward, giving a soft kiss to Carlos' warm cheek and Carlos hummed in response, letting out a groan of pain and turning over a bit.

". . .If you think you can go, there's going to be a costume party that someone's throwing. Now, we don't have to go if you don't want to but-"

"A costume party?" Carlos' eyes perked up at the sound of that and Logan gave a slow nod. Carlos smiled, turning again and placing hands on his knees. "It sounds like fun! When does it start?"

"Um, probably around 6 or 7. Carlos, are you sure you'll be fine to go?" Logan asked and Carlos tapped his finger on his chin.

". . .I think I'll be alright. Are you going for new talent or something?" Carlos asked and Logan shook his head, hand moving to gently caress Carlos' cheek.

"No, just going to see a couple of friends. . .and introduce them to my husband," Logan said with a smile that Carlos weakly gave back. He sighed, placing a hand on his stomach and giving it gentle rubs that Logan watched with concern, "Are you sure about coming tonight? We can both relax in bed."

"No, Logan. I'll be fine, don't worry about me. . .could you feed Bandit? I couldn't open the can of dog food without getting sick," Carlos said and Logan glanced over at the small dog that was nuzzling in Carlos' side. He gave a slow nod, giving a small kiss to Carlos' cheek and reaching over to pick Bandit up and take him out. The dog squirmed in his grasp, as expected since Logan _never _holds Bandit, and Logan frowned as he took the animal out of the room to let Carlos be. Logan just hoped that Carlos would be alright.

Now, what could he find to use as a costume?

* * *

><p>"Oh you guys look great!" Stephanie King exclaimed, smiling at the family that was standing at her front door, "Super creative!" she said with an even bigger grin and Kendall shrugged, holding Lorelei closer to his chest. The young baby snuggled into the khaki shirt, the rabbit ears getting pushed aside a bit and Stephanie awwed. James was the one that suggested animals, the brunette dressing up as Ace Ventura and their children dressed in different zoo animal costumes. Kendall however decided that he'll go as a zookeeper, frankly he wasn't going to be there to mingle. More like let Julian and Angel play with the other children and monitor Lorelei and KJ.<p>

The host stepped aside to let them come inside, the party already in full swing and people walking past dressed in both simple and seemingly expensive costumes. Kendall could see children running around with little goodie bags in their hands and he glanced down at the two children that were on their feet. Angel was hugging Kendall's leg, the second eldest dressed as his favorite animal, a yellow duck. Julian was standing with arms crossed and watching the activities in his lion costume, little nose wrinkling at the children running past him and not acknowledging his presence. James gave KJ a little bounce, the baby boy giving a little coo of happiness and James smiled.

"Do the kids have their own play area?" James asked and Stephanie nodded, gesturing down the hall.

"My sisters and their husbands are watching the kids in the play area so feel free to drop them off there and have a good time!" she said with a beam, showing off the fake vampire teeth she was wearing and Lorelei was staring intently in the woman's mouth with a confused look. Stephanie grinned more, "You guys have the cutest kids, I'm so jealous!"

"Thank you," both Diamond fathers replied, gently guiding Angel and Julian over to the kid's area. In the large room, there were more children around Julian and Angel's age, almost like a daycare of some sorts. Stuffed animal mountains, large television with cartoons on and of course, shelves of diaper bags and little candy buckets. Oh, Julian and Angel will _not _be having any of that. One of the women that were watching two children dressed as skeletons noticed the family walking in, Julian already rushing over to the unattended toy truck.

"Dropping your kids off?" she asked and Kendall bit his lip, already feeling that separation anxiety kicking in.

"Um. . .yes?"

"Oh, you don't have to. Just if you want to mingle with the adults and not worry about the kids," she replied and James swung one arm around Kendall's waist while the other tightened his hold on KJ.

"Kendall, we're only going to be down the hall. And I want to have a dance with you," James whispered in Kendall's ear, giving a kiss on the outer shell and Kendall blushed. He glanced down at Lorelei, the baby girl's eyes fluttering a bit. Little dear, already getting tired. He glanced at KJ, his eyes still open and looking at Kendall and the blond sighed.

"I'll check on them in a couple of minutes," Kendall said and James rolled his eyes the same time the woman gave an understanding nod, holding her hands out. Kendall passed Lorelei over to her, giving a slightly pained look. It would be fine if it was Carlos or Logan, he was still trying to get to Lucy holding his children. Maybe he should just take them and-

He already felt James begin to drag him away, having handed KJ over to the other babysitter, Angel watching his fathers go with wide and slightly worried eyes. Julian was watching them leave as well, though his mind grew preoccupied with something else when a little red haired girl decided to take the truck that he was playing with and grow agitated at that. James rubbed Kendall's hand with his thumb, feeling the blond tensing under his touch.

"Kendall, things are going to be alright. It's not like they're going to-"

James paused in walking down the hall, hearing the ringtone of his phone going off and he let go of Kendall's hand to dig into the pockets of the red pants to take out his phone and flip it open. "Hello?"

"Hey, James," he heard Logan's voice on the other line and James shifted to one foot.

"Hey, what's up? You at the party?"

"No, we're not coming," Logan replied and James' eyebrows furrowed.

"Why not?"

"Carlos is feeling really sick and I don't want him to go to a party when he's like this. . .I think I'm going to take him to the clinic first thing tomorrow."

"It's not something serious, is it?"

"I hope not. Tell Stephanie we're sorry we couldn't make it," Logan said sadly and James nodded to himself.

"Okay, tell Carlos I hope he feels better," James said and Logan hummed in response as the call disconnected and James closed his cell phone shut. "Hey Kendall," James started, turning to face his husband only to find that there was no one there. He stood there, confused, and then rolled his eyes. He sighed, turning on his heel and began heading to where the party was, deciding to wait for Kendall there until he was ready to depart from the kids.

* * *

><p>Kendall swore that all he was going to do was casually walk by and not stop. Just to see how Lorelei and KJ were doing in the last minute or so. Wasn't ridiculous at all, nope. Kendall found his pace quickening as he began to approach the room where his children were, slowing down when he got to the doorframe and taking slow steps as he peered inside. Lorelei and KJ were in rocking cribs that were being gently rocked back and forth by the two women, Julian was currently hugging on a little red haired girl that was trying to play with a toy truck in peace and Angel was at the doorframe, little hands holding tight on the baby gate.<p>

"Baba~" Angel cooed, looking up at Kendall and raising his hands up to be held and Kendall smiled, reaching over and picking up the little child.

"Missed me?" Kendall asked and Angel snuggled underneath Kendall's chin.

"Back already?" he heard one of the women call out and he glanced over, giving a nervous smile.

"Oh, no. Just walking by and he was at the gate so. . .I'll be leaving in a bit," he said and she nodded, resuming to rock KJ. Kendall turned back to Angel, the little nose painted an orange to look like a duck bill and he smiled as Angel smiled back at him. Such a cute little baby-

"Hmm, zookeeper? How cheap," a voice said, cold and mocking and Kendall's breath caught in his chest as his eyes widened. He remembered that voice, he knew that voice and he hoped he never had to hear that voice ever again. His body shook as he turned around, seeing Jett Stetson standing behind him and looking at him with a cruel smile. "Well, well. It's the walking baby factory himself. How many kids you're on, Ken-dork? Twelve? Honestly, you need to learn to close your legs and stop bending over like a good boy."

"What are you doing here?" Kendall said through gritted teeth, trying to keep his voice low and not attract attention and Jett rolled his eyes.

"Stephanie is a good friend of mine, of course I wouldn't miss her party. Why are you here though? Last time I checked, you were still a nobody."

"Well I'm a model now-"

"Hmm, knew modeling agencies hired slutty blonds, didn't think they hired _unattractive _slutty blonds," Jett mocked and Kendall growled. Angel hugged onto the collar of Kendall's shirt, looking at Jett with wide and confused eyes. Kendall felt his heart began to race as Jett glanced at the child in his arms, his son. His son that he left with James and Kendall to raise and his son that was only born to try and pull James and Kendall apart. He smiled, Kendall talking a wary step back and holding Angel even tighter.

"How cute my son is. . .though I'm worried your ugly might rub off on him," Jett replied and Kendall took another step back.

"Stay away from him," Kendall said sternly and Jett raised an eyebrow.

"You don't have the right to say that to me. After all, he's _my son_," Jett said with a cruel grin and Kendall frowned.

"Not anymore. I'm his father now and I'm going to raise him-"

"It must hurt to raise a child that looks exactly like me, huh?"

"What are you talking about? He looks like James-"

"But he'll eventually begin to grow and his face will change. I looked like my mother when I was a baby and now I look like my father. . .his nose and his eyes came from me," Jett observed and Kendall glanced at Angel, trying to not see Jett in the innocent child but slowly realizing that the movie star was right. Kendall was looking at Angel, not noticing Jett stepping forward and hand slowly raising to touch Angel's hand. The baby glanced down at the larger hand holding his own and back at Jett, eyes wide as Jett smiled. Kendall pulled away, looking at Jett with horror.

"Stay away from him!" Kendall hissed and Jett smiled. That was it, forget the party. Kendall stepped over the gate, walking over and grabbing the diaper bags that belonged to him and over to the two women. "I'm sorry but we're leaving."

"Leaving?"

"Yes, I. . .something came up and we need to go," Kendall said, feeling Jett's eyes on his back and the women glanced at each other before reaching in and picking up both KJ and Lorelei. Kendall settled Angel down, holding his arms out to take the twins.

"Do you need help?"

"No, I-I'm fine. I just need to-"

"Kendall?" the blond heard James' voice call out and Kendall turned to see James come face to face with Jett, James' eyes widening in surprise before looking absolutely livid. "What are you doing here?"

"Same reason you're here. Party," Jett said, looking James up and down, "Love the costume. What are you, a clown?"

"Stay the hell away from my family, Jett," James growled, stepping over the gate and grabbing Julian and Angel. Kendall quickly stepped over the gate, struggling at first with the bags and holding the twins but managed to get over and hurry down the hall with James close behind with Julian and Angel in his arms. And the last thing that the couple heard was a loud laugh followed by, "Nice seeing you two again!"


	16. The Doctor

_Update again! Super late though, but busy with school as always. Well, thanks to Macs-a-million, BTRaddict95, Caibriam, Yura, handsonmyhips, Bone Chills, EGBW13, BeiberHendersongrl, DancingFanatic217, Foxpuppet22, nickyd92, MiaCnnr, Scarlett, Bowman0306, BigTimeFan50, Hi numba 3, Ho numba 2, Moonbeam-987, takeaside, child who is cool and HaveLoveBeYourself for the alerts, favs and reviews. Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Logan rubbed Carlos' shoulder in slow circles as the couple sat in the waiting room of the clinic that Sunday afternoon. The Latino was nuzzled in Logan's chest, Logan feeling Carlos' forehead was sweating and hot and hearing his husband give shallow and pained breaths. He didn't think that Carlos would get this sick, he was hoping that Carlos would have gotten better but it only seemed Carlos grew worse. He could barely eat, he was too tired to even go to work and spent his Saturday and Sunday morning lying in the large bed with Logan trying to soothe and nurse him. Logan just hoped Carlos was going to be okay. Logan hoped that the baby was going to be okay too, glancing down at his husband's stomach, still fairly small.<p>

He heard the door open, followed by a cheerful 'Baby Mitchell?' and Logan turned, seeing the chipper nurse Spencer standing by the door with clipboard in his hands and smiling brightly. Logan gently patted Carlos' arm, helping his husband onto his feet and Carlos slightly swooning at the movement. He saw Spencer quickly move over to help him, moving over to Carlos' left side and help the Latino walk through the door and down the hall to the room.

"Poor thing, would you like me to get a cup of water once you're in the room?" Spencer asked and Carlos gave a weak groan in response.

"Yes please," Logan responded for his husband and Spencer nodded, walking the expectant father to the examining bed and helping Carlos onto it.

"Dr. Spinetti will be with you shortly. I'll go get you some water," he replied with a comforting smile and turned on his heel to leave the couple alone. Logan turned, placing a hand on Carlos' knee as Carlos shifted a bit to turn on his side and let out a sigh.

"How sick do you feel?" Logan asked and Carlos sighed again.

"Very sick. . .Logie. . .what if the baby-"

"We'll wait until the doctor comes but I'm sure the baby is just fine and these are some common pregnancy symptoms you're experiencing," Logan said, though biting his lip in slight nerves. He hoped this was something normal and not something wrong with either the baby or Carlos. The door opened, in stepping Spinetti with Spencer close behind with plastic cup of water in his hands. The nurse walked over, Carlos slowly sitting up and taking the cup.

"Thank you," Carlos said, taking a shaky sip and Spencer nodded. Carlos finished the water down quickly, the doctor giving the patient a small smile.

"Does that help?" Spinetti asked and Carlos gave a nod. Spinetti smiled, glancing down at the clipboard Spencer handed him, "So, we're here about Baby Mitchell," he said and glanced at Carlos, "who is currently 11 weeks along?"

"Yes, that sounds about right," Logan replied and Spinetti gave another smile, only Logan noticed that this smile was almost like a sort of 'I told you if you two would stop freaking out, you'd get pregnant' smile and Logan just blushed. Spinetti grabbed a pen, writing that information down.

"And Carlos is feeling nausea, having fevers and not having much energy, correct? Any other problems, bleeding perhaps or pains in the lower abdomen?"

"No, none of that," Carlos mumbled and Spinetti nodded, writing that down as well as Spencer began to get out the ultrasound gel.

"First, we'll check on the fetus' heartbeat to see if they are all right. And then, if you want, we'll do an ultrasound," Spinetti replied and Carlos nodded, lifting up his shirt to let the nurse spread the cool gel on. He remembered when he was here and Kendall was having this done, that sort of excitement to be able to hear a child's heart even though it wasn't his own. Spencer placed the round end of the mic on Carlos' stomach, switching on the machine and the little box emitting that strange shrill and different sounds that were anything but the heartbeat of a little baby. Then, as Spencer moved the mic across Carlos' abdomen, he heard that rapid beating.

_Thump!Thump!Thump!Thump!Thump!_

That beautiful sound made Carlos feel so relieved, like just having that proof that life was thriving in him was making him feel better. He was smiling contently, looking over at Logan to find his husband looking at his stomach with amazed eyes and grin growing over his face. He gave a little laugh, hand going to hold Carlos' and smile at his husband's stomach. His child's heartbeat had to be the most beautiful thing he ever heard, next to Carlos' own heartbeat when he held his husband to cuddle up next to and sleep.

"Sounds nice and healthy. BPM is. . .130. Good rate," Spencer replied, turning off the machine and the sound of the heartbeat disappeared from both Carlos' and Logan's ears. Carlos almost had a pained grimace on his face, not hearing that sound of his child's heart beginning to send him back into that sick and miserable state. Logan grabbed a hold of Carlos' hand, thumb running over Carlos' knuckle in a comforting manner and Carlos weakly smiled back as Spencer began to administer more gel to preform the ultrasound.

"It sounds like you're going to have a healthy baby," Spinetti observed and Logan gave a slow nod, eyes now darting over to the screen and Spencer pressing buttons while moving the scope across Carlos' stomach. The screen flickered in and out, not really showing much of anything until Spencer paused the screen and pointed.

"There's your baby," he said with a smile and Logan squinted his eyes. Well. . .it looked more like a baby now. He could see a little nose turned upwards and body curled with small foot sticking out. Though, it was still small, reasonable since Carlos was still early in the pregnancy, but just seeing his child again took Logan's breath away. He felt Carlos squeezing his hand, Logan glancing down to see Carlos looking at the screen with bright happiness as Spinetti took down notes of the development and Spencer flipped through stills.

"Alright then, good news and bad news," Spinetti spoke up and the couple looked over at him, "Your baby appears to be very healthy and very fine and is growing at a steady rate along with heartbeat being relatively normal. Bad news. . .that doesn't mean it won't change."

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked, worry in his voice as Spinetti placed the clipboard on the counter and crossed his arms.

"For some males, carrying a baby is easy. For others, it could put the carrier and the child at risk. Carlos, your symptoms both sound like common pregnancy symptoms and serious conditions. Morning sickness is one thing, excessive vomiting is another. So is being a bit tired and having insomnia-"

"So. . .are you saying I could lose the baby?" Carlos asked, voice barely above a whisper and Spinetti bit his lip.

"The chances are slimming down since you are about to enter your second trimester and by your third there should be no threats to the baby any longer. But this pregnancy might be problematic for you, not all bodies were meant to handle pregnancy well," he replied and Carlos stared blankly at the doctor, Logan's hold on Carlos' hand beginning to tighten as he looked at his husband's worried face. Spinetti sighed, "We'll send you two home with a Doppler, that way you could check the baby's heartbeat every night before sleep. As long as the baby's heart is beating, they are going to grow fine. And I will prescribe some medication for you to use to ail your symptoms. If you begin to feel any pains or have bleeding, you need to go to the hospital right away, understand?"

"Okay," Carlos said quietly and Logan rubbed Carlos' shoulder, feeling Carlos just tensing under his touch instead of relaxing. Spinetti saw the look of sadness in Carlos' eyes and sighed, "Carlos, I'm sure that things will be alright. Miscarriage at your age is a rarity and as I said, the threats to the baby are slimming as you enter your second trimester. Just that we don't want this pregnancy to become a problem for your health."

"I know, I know. . ." Carlos mumbled, eyes still empty and Logan sighed.

"Is that all?" Logan asked and the doctor nodded. Logan nodded himself, taking Carlos by the hand and helping him off of the examining bed. Spencer handed him a small box, which he assumed held the Doppler and the doctor watched as Logan led his husband out of the room and down the hall. Carlos was silent as they exited the clinic and silent as the two of them climbed into the car and Logan began to start the ignition. It wasn't until Logan heard a small sniffle that he switched the ignition back off to look over at Carlos quickly wiping at his eyes.

"Oh honey-" Logan began, hand reaching out to touch Carlos' cheek but Carlos turned away.

"I'm fine, Logan. Just start the car so we can go back home," Carlos said, voice sounding shaky and Logan's hand moved down to hold Carlos'. He heard another sniffle and shuddered breath and Logan gave a sad look.

"Carlos, look at me," Logan said softly and there was a quiet pause before Carlos turned to look over at Logan with semi-puffy red eyes. "Carlos, everything is going to be alright."

"Logan, he basically said to my face that I might lose the baby if my body can't handle it," Carlos croaked out and Logan sighed.

"But the baby might survive, you're almost three months pregnant and-"

"But what if my body gives out and the baby dies? What then?"

". . .Then we. . .we just move onto plan B, right?"

"Plan B?"

"Yeah. . .remember Operation Make Logan Pregnant? But I don't think it will come to that, Carlos. You need to calm down, stress is the last thing your body needs," Logan said softly and Carlos gave another sniffle as he wiped at his eyes again and give a small smile.

"Y-Yeah. . .things are going to be alright. . .after all, we got a baby after all we went through, we can get over this too," Carlos said softly and Logan smiled, leaning forward to give a soft kiss to Carlos' lips.

"That's the optimistic Carlos I fell in love with," Logan whispered against the plush lips, kissing them once more and reveling in the sweet taste of his husband. He felt Carlos gently smile against his own lips. Logan then glanced at Carlos' stomach, hand going down to softly rub a small circle and smile, "And Daddy can't wait to see your face and fall in love with that too."

"I'm already in love with them," Carlos said with a small smile and then bit his lip. Which would make it all the more devastating if he lost the baby. . .no, no he can't think like that. He was pregnant. This was what he wanted and he was going to try and make this work. Rest, take the medicine, try eating fruits or vegetables or something, he'll do everything it took to keep that child.

The child with the heartbeat that he fell in love with.


	17. Sunflower

_Sooner update than I thought, good thing I guess. Well, thanks to Caibriam, Bone Chills, Ho numba 4, Moonbeam-987, EGBW13, Bowman0306, takeaside, Scarlett, MiaCnnr, BigTimeFan50, child who is cool, twins1729, Carla, Foxpuppet22, -RaNDoM HeArT- and nickyd92 for the fav and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Ugh, I had the worst dream last night," Kendall groaned out and James glanced over at his husband that was entering the kitchen and rubbing at his eyes.<p>

"What was it?" James asked and Kendall sighed.

"Jett coming back and trying to take Angel. Jett coming back and trying to ruin what we have-"

"Well none of those things are ever going to happen," James replied, getting up from his spot on the stool and walking over to wrap hands around Kendall's waist. He rested his forehead against his husband's. "He isn't ever going to come back in our lives and we don't ever have to hear about him again. . .you know, we can still move-"

"Oh, we can't now. You still have your career going and my modeling-"

"Oh yeah," James said with a smile, walking over to the counter and picking up the magazine with Kendall on the cover. The blond was wearing a blazer from the New Town clothing line, jeans hung low on the hips with head cocked to the side to give a mysterious gaze, "My husband is on every magazine and possibly in every teenage girl's bedroom," he said with a goofy grin, turning the magazine over to plant a kiss on the cover in cartoon fashion. Kendall rolled his eyes as James continued to kiss the photograph.

"Why kiss a photo when you can kiss the real thing?" Kendall asked, stepping over to his husband and taking the magazine to toss off to the side and lean up to kiss James firmly on the lips. James hummed, hands roaming down to give Kendall's behind a firm squeeze before hoisting Kendall's leg up. Kendall gave a little lick along James' lower lip, teeth grazing and lightly nibbling on the lips.

"Hmm, when was the last time we had sex?" James mumbled against Kendall's lips, sitting onto a stool and letting Kendall climb onto his lap to gently rock on.

"Not too far back for me to not remember how it felt," Kendall whispered in James' ear, grinding down hard enough for James' eyes to flutter in arousal and Kendall licked along the brunette's neck. "Us in bed, rolling around, your nice big-"

"Daddy!"

Kendall almost fell off of James' lap at the little voice, head whirling to see Julian standing there with little hand rubbing at his eyes.

"Julian, how did you get out of your crib?" Kendall asked, walking over and picking the child up into his arms.

"No, I want Daddy," Julian said, pointing at James and Kendall frowned. The blond walked over to the still blushing bright brunette and handed the child over to James. James bounced Julian in his lap, giving a little kiss to Julian's forehead as Kendall crossed his arms.

"I carried him for 9 months and gave birth to him and he prefers you over me," Kendall said with a pout and James rolled his eyes.

"And Angel clings onto you more than me," James replied and Kendall sighed. Julian leaned up, nuzzling into James' neck.

"'M hungry, Daddy," Julian said quietly and James sighed, giving the child another bounce.

"What do you want to eat? Fruit or cereal?" James asked, getting up and walking around the kitchen to get some food for his son. Kendall heard some steps behind him, turning around to see Lucy walking over with Angel in her arms. The woman handed the child over to Kendall, placing hands on her hips and tossing the red highlighted hair over her shoulder.

"He was up in his crib trying to get out and I can see Julian already managed to get down here himself," she said, seeing James setting Julian in his high chair and grabbing some cereal. "I'll go get KJ and Lorelei and their bottles ready," she replied and Kendall watched as Lucy turned to walk off but then turned right back around, "By the way, it is probably best to not have sex out in the open like this when your kids could walk in on you," she replied and Kendall blushed red.

"How did you-"

"I just know things," she replied with a wave of her hand, going off to fetch the younger children and leave Kendall rolling his eyes and cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Julian was looking over at Kendall, little hands curling into fists.

"I want Papa!" Julian shouted and Kendall glanced over at the eldest son, his hold on Angel tightening and Angel's hand going up to cling on Kendall's pajama shirt.

"I thought you wanted Daddy?" Kendall asked and Julian's face scrunched up tight, turning a bit red.

"I want Papa!" Julian sobbed, hitting his hands on the table of the high chair and kicking furiously. Kendall groaned, these kids were going to be the death of him.

* * *

><p>Carlos vomited once more, Logan trying to focus on tying his tie instead of listening to his husband's misery. He really hated that Carlos was this bad, even when he was taking the medicine his symptoms grew worse. He's been trying to get out of work early, apologizing to the girls and Gustavo that his family is going to have to come first before work. He knew the girls would understand, right now they were just coasting until Pop Tiger was supposed to call back for their photo shoot. Gustavo on the other hand was as irritable and inconsiderate as he figured. But he wasn't going to let Carlos suffer alone, he was going to be by his side and help him as much as he could.<p>

Logan heard the flushing of the toilet, seconds later Carlos stepping out with wet towel on his head and another towel in his hand wiping at his mouth. Logan walked over, letting hands fall on Carlos' hips and hold him gently.

"Do you think you'll be alright til at least 11?" Logan asked and Carlos gave a little groan.

"I guess. . ." Carlos muttered and Logan sighed, pulling Carlos into his arms. His husband was burning up and he could feel Carlos was sweating through the wife beater. He felt Carlos gently pushing him away, looking at Logan with a sick smile. "Don't. I might throw up on you."

"Oh honey. . ." Logan said softly, moving closer and placing hand on Carlos' stomach to give a gentle rub. 13 weeks pregnant and Logan was beginning to feel a curve, something he delighted in touching when Carlos and him were lying down on the couch. Carlos smiled at the gesture, placing his own hand on top of Logan's and guiding it in circles on his stomach and around his thickening waist. Then the smile disappeared off of the Latino's face, replaced by sickness and urgency and he pushed Logan away to run back into the bathroom and Logan could hear the vomiting resuming. He sighed, walking over to the door and give a gentle knock. "I'm going now. Good-bye, I love you," Logan said weakly.

"Goo-" Carlos tried to respond but was cut off with another lurch and vomit. Logan just sighed, grabbing his suitcase and straightened his tie once again as he headed out the door, trying not to get upset at the thought of leaving his husband like this.

He'll have to try and get home as early as he could.

* * *

><p>"<em>Yes, I may. Meet a million pretty girls that know my name. But don't you worry. Cause you have my heart~" <em>James sung, finishing off the last lyric with a light smile and watched Kelly's expression for any feedback. The woman gave a happy thumbs up while Gustavo worked on the mixing board. She leaned forward to press a button and speak into the mic.

"Great work, James! Want to take a break?" she asked and James nodded, taking his headphones off and settling it onto the mic stand. He stepped up out of the sound booth and into the mixing room, giving his arms a nice stretch.

"Kendall called?" James asked and Gustavo rolled his eyes, turning to face the singer.

"You know, the Rocque Record phone lines are not supposed to be used for you and your husband to give goo-goo and lovey-dovey talk," the producer replied and James frowned. Hey, James just talked to Kendall to see how the kids were doing if he was home and if the blond was at work, how the photo shoot was going. Either that, or to have the occasional phone sex.

_Oooh, _James hoped Kendall called for _that._

James shook his head, "I'll be in the lobby if you need me," the singer replied and Kelly nodded while Gustavo rolled his eyes once more. James exited the recording studio, walking down the hall casually with hands in his pockets. He turned the corner, seeing Logan leaning against the wall talking to someone on the phone and not looking quite happy at the conversation.

"Carlos, are you sure they're. . .yes, I know that they're going to take care of you but. . .well I'm your husband, that's why! I said I was going to take care of you in sickness and in health, not. . .I see. . .I'll still be home early though. . .because I want to, honey. . .I love you too. Bye," Logan said with a sigh, hanging up and rubbing his forehead.

"Something happen?" James asked and Logan looked over at the pop singer, growing startled at first but then relaxing.

"Carlos' parents are coming over to help out with Carlos," Logan replied and James gave a little smile.

"Well, that's not a problem. You could use some extra help," James replied and Logan rolled his eyes.

"Only one problem. Officer Garcia hates my guts and Mr. Garcia is going to be all over Carlos and probably won't let me do anything," Logan said and James crossed his arms.

"Well, it's still help and I'm sure Carlos is going to like his parents taking care of him again until the baby is born or at least until these symptoms pass," James replied and Logan gave a small sigh.

"I guess your right. . ." Logan muttered, James raising a hand as he felt his phone vibrating. He pulled it out, seeing that it was Kendall calling and he smiled sheepishly at Logan.

"Sorry dude, gotta take this. Hope everything works out," James replied, continuing to walk down the hallway and he flipped open the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey, babe," Kendall said in a sultry voice and James bit his lip, already feeling a trickle of sweat down his cheek. "So, I'm going to be done with the photo shoot in about two hours. Guess what we're modeling."

"Hmm, jeans?" James asked, playing dumb and he heard Kendall give a laugh.

"Underwear," Kendall answered and James gave a lick over his drying lips. Skip the lobby, he was heading straight to the bathroom.

"Oh, what kind?" James asked in curiosity, walking into the bathroom and walking into the largest stall available.

"Boxer briefs. . ._really tight _boxer briefs," Kendall breathed and James was already unbuckling his belt and working on the zipper with an eager smile on his face. God, how he loved his husband.

* * *

><p>"Carlos?" Logan called out, walking into the home and taking off his shoes as he removed his blazer. He didn't hear anything, not even the sound of his in-laws talking or Carlos vomiting. He began to make his way to the living room, taking one step inside before feeling himself yanked off to the side. His eyes widened, seeing Officer Garcia looking at him with stern expression. "Oh, hey there Dad-"<p>

"Officer Garcia to you," Carlos' father said sternly and Logan bit his lip. Geez, Logan's father let Carlos call him 'Dad', why the heck was Logan any different? The officer led Logan to one of the chairs, allowing Logan to sit down and himself taking a seat in the chair across from him. "So. . .my little boy is pregnant."

"Y-Yeah, we were both really happy about the news-"

"And you didn't take work off to help take care of him. When Desi was pregnant with Carlos, I took _months _off to take care of him," Officer Garcia said sternly and Logan frowned.

"Well, Carlos hasn't been going to work and we need to be bringing in an income some way. I am managing a group and working on managing another group as well so I do what I can. Carlos is satisfied with it," Logan matched the stern tone and Officer Garcia raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so? Well me and Desi are going to be here for our son when you're off playing Mr. Hollywood," he said sternly and Logan frowned. He opened his mouth to give a retort but saw Mr. Garcia walking into the living room with extra blankets.

"Oh, good afternoon, Logan. I didn't think you were going to be home so early," he said with a polite smile and Logan gave a friendly smile.

"Yeah, I always come home early now. Can I help you with anything? Does Carlos need anything?" Logan asked and Mr. Garcia shook his head.

"Oh, I think I have everything under control. Just getting him a few more blankets, his temperature dropped," Mr. Garcia explained and Logan frowned, getting up from his spot in the chair.

"Can I go check on him?" Logan asked and Mr. Garcia bit his lip, almost looking like he didn't want to say 'yes' to that and Logan frowned even more. Seriously? Carlos was his _husband._ Sure, they had Carlos longer than he had but he loved Carlos just as much. Mr. Garcia gave a gentle sigh.

"Sure. Just be very quiet, he might be sleeping," Mr. Garcia replied and Logan nodded, hurrying past Mr. Garcia and ignoring the look of slight disapproval on Officer Garcia's face. He trekked up the stairs to their bedroom, giving a gentle knock before opening the door. Carlos was sitting up in the bed, his form covered in blankets and sipping from the bowl in his hands. Mr. Garcia walked past Logan, settling the blankets down on the bed and Carlos gave a little laugh.

"Papá, usted no tiene que hacer este," Carlos spoke in Spanish, Mr. Garcia smiled and wrapped arms around his son.

"Lo hago porque te amo," he replied, giving a kiss on Carlos' cheek and Carlos gave a little laugh. Logan gave a little smile, Carlos noticing the presence of his husband and smiling brightly at Logan, "You're back."

"Yeah," Logan replied and Mr. Garcia got up, smiling between the two of them.

"I'll let you two talk," he replied, giving another kiss to Carlos' head and walking out of the bedroom. Logan moved to sit down on the bed beside Carlos. The Latino took another sip from his bowl and Logan cocked an eyebrow.

"What are you eating?"

"Menestra de Verdura," Carlos replied and Logan cocked his head to the side in confusion, "I mean. . .vegetable soup. It's my favorite," Carlos replied and Logan gave a little smile.

"Are you feeling better?"

"A little bit. Still vomiting and my temperature is out of control, but I used the Doppler to check on the baby and their heartbeat sounds great," Carlos said in a happy voice, placing a hand on his stomach. "Papi and Daddy were so glad to hear their grandbaby, I thought they were going to start crying," Carlos replied with a grin and Logan smiled as well, rubbing Carlos' stomach as well.

"Our little baby is going to be beautiful," Logan replied and Carlos hummed.

"I hope so. . .I hope they're going to make it," Carlos said quietly and Logan frowned.

"They will. You already begun your second trimester, you should carry full term," Logan replied and Carlos gave a soft sigh, settling the empty bowl off on the nightstand and wrapping himself more up in the blankets. Logan smiled, leaning forward to give a kiss to Carlos' forehead, "I got to admit, you do look cute like this."

Carlos gave a small laugh, "Only you would say something like that when I look like a total mess," Carlos said and Logan gave another kiss to Carlos' forehead.

"You'll always be beautiful to me."


	18. Disraeli Gears

_Update! Happy Elevate Day, already listening to the CD as I type. And it's WAY different from the first album, but it's a nice change. Well, thanks to xEryChan, Alley Petifier, YellowLuvr4Lyf, NekoKiWiLove, Bone Chills, MiaCnnr, nickyd92, Foxpuppet22, Ho numba 5, JuliaBearr, Moonbeam-987, Carla, takeaside, child who is cool, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, BigTimeFan50, Kylelover101 and Scarlett for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Logan couldn't say if things were going good with the in-laws or not. He was trying his best to do what he could, but he had to work. That money for the nursery to begin being built wasn't going to come from nowhere. So even though dealing with the rather irritated eyes of Officer Garcia on his back as he bid a still sickly Carlos farewell drove him insane, he knew he was doing the right thing. He was providing for his family, that had to come first. That was the mentality Logan tried his hardest to keep in his mind.<p>

That was what he had to keep telling himself as he watched over the girl's photo shoot with semi distracted mind.

"Hey," he heard someone say softly and Logan turned, seeing Dak standing beside him with smile on his face and arms crossed.

"Hey there. Haven't seen you in a while," Logan replied and Dak sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, me and Taylor were. . .kind of busy."

"Busy with what?" Logan asked and Dak's face grew red with shy embarrassment.

"He's having a baby. . .I'm going to be a dad," Dak said and Logan's eyes grew wide. Dak raised his hands, stopping the manager before he could begin to let out a stream of questions, "I was with him in Montreal, he wanted to visit his parents and tell them the news. Plus, he was feeling kind of crappy and I didn't feel right to let him go off to a different country on his own," Dak replied and Logan bit his lip. If Dak could leave for a couple of weeks to be with his loved one, why couldn't Logan find the time to take off to be by Carlos' side?

"How far along is he?"

"Around five months. We're going to get an ultrasound to see if we're going to be having a boy or a girl after I'm done with work," Dak replied and Logan nodded. Carlos was 18 weeks now and his symptoms seemed to be shaping up. Logan already scheduled another appointment at the clinic just in case though, he could never be too sure for Carlos' health. Dak then cocked his head, "How about you? How are you and Carlos and the whole baby thing?"

"Well, he's pregnant-"

"Really! That's great!" Dak said enthusiastically and Logan smiled.

"Yeah. . .but he's not handling it well. He's vomiting and his temperature is bad, plus he barely has energy for anything and he had some terrible headaches yesterday. . .the doctor said his body might abort the baby if it can't handle it anymore."

Dak's smile faltered, "Oh man. . .I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah. . .Carlos is worried. But he's getting closer to ending the second trimester and then the only problem we would probably have is if the baby is born prematurely," Logan replied and Dak nodded. He sighed, "His parents are at the house right now taking care of him. . .and if anything, I think they're pretty pissed that I'm not there."

"They don't want to watch him?"

"I don't know, really. They coddle him and fawn over him but Officer Garcia just gives me a nasty look whenever I have to go to work and when I come back, Mr. Garcia is all over Carlos and won't even let me near him," Logan said with a groan and Dak gave a small nod.

"Well. . .how about your parents coming over and helping too? That might dispel some tension," Dak offered and Logan tapped his chin. His parents coming over? Hmm, they know that Carlos is pregnant with their grandchild, his parents _greatly _expressing enthusiasm over it. But they wanted to leave Logan and Carlos alone for the while, let them embark on the exciting journey that was pregnancy on their own. Too bad the Garcias didn't have that same ideology. He shrugged, looking back over at Kat's Crew, the girls making another pose for the Pop Tiger photographer.

"I don't know, I'll ask if they'll come over one weekend. . .I just hope we'll be able to work things out," Logan muttered.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Kendall called out as he stepped inside the mansion, taking off his coat and hanging it up. He expected Lucy to come walking him, handing one of his children to him before giving a snide remark on how no, James wasn't waiting for him nude like he was last time only for Lucy to catch him instead. Instead, it was eerily quiet and Kendall walked through the living room with eyebrow raised. No one. He then went into the kitchen, no one there either and Kendall bit his lip. Did James and Lucy took the kids somewhere without telling him? He frowned, turning on his heel and storming off to make a call to his husband. But then he paused, hearing some music from down the hall where the nursery was. Kendall's pace quickened, briskly walking down the hall and sticking his head in the nursery to see that everyone was inside there with soft lullaby music playing and the children asleep in their beds. Lucy was in the rocking chair, the woman's head lulled off to the side while James was resting in the pile of stuffed animals with content smile on his face that Kendall couldn't help but smile at.<p>

Kendall got onto his knees and crawled over to the brunette, snuggling up beside him and giving a gentle kiss to James' lips. James hummed, rubbing his eyes and looking over to see just who awoke him and Kendall gave another kiss to James' lips.

"Afternoon, Sleeping Beauty," Kendall whispered, kissing his husband once more and James kissed back, arm wrapping around Kendall and holding him close. "What are you and Lucy sleeping in here for?"

"Jules had a nightmare and it took me and her a while to get everyone back to sleep," he said sleepily and Kendall looked over at the crib that held Julian, the brunette child sleeping with thumb in his mouth and he frowned. Julian's been having more and more nightmares lately, sometimes Kendall having to take the child and Julian sleep with his daddies for the night. And what bothered Kendall more was that Julian could never explain what it was that was bothering him, or anything that Kendall could see the baby was afraid of. James yawned, holding Kendall tight and nuzzling into the blond's hair. ". . .I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"So. . .you know my new album is coming out."

"Of course I do," Kendall replied and James began to give a gentle rub of Kendall's arm.

"So that means that I'm going to be going on tour. . .concerts, events, public appearances. . ."

"And that means you're going to be gone," Kendall said softly and James sighed.

"Don't think of it like that. Think of it as. . .I'm going on a long vacation. With possible visits to see you and the kids and I for sure will be here for Jules' birthday and Christmas. The tour is going to start in February-"

"Are you going to miss Valentine's Day?"

"No, but I'll need to be getting ready by then," James replied and Kendall gave a soft sigh. He figured something like this would happen, after all, he did marry a pop star. But he didn't figure the thought of James being all over the country and away from him would be this depressing. He snuggled more into James' grasp, James rubbing Kendall's back and kissing the top of the blond locks. "I'll call you every night, sing the kids a lullaby over the phone, we can video chat. And I'll try to make some time to visit you all. . .don't worry about it, sweetie."

"I'm not going to worry about it, this is just one of the things I signed up for when I decided that I'm going to marry you," Kendall replied and James hummed.

"I love you, you know that," James said and Kendall smiled.

"I love you too, honey," Kendall replied, kissing James' cheek and James gave a light laugh. He glanced over at the nanny, still snoozing in the chair and smiled to himself. "How about we get upstairs and in the bed before any of them wake up?"

"Why Kendall Diamond, are you asking for sex?" James huskily asked and Kendall smirked.

"I don't know, Mr. Diamond. Are you willing to offer?"

"Oh, I'm more than-"

"Daddy?"

The two stopped the dirty talk, turning to see Julian sitting up in his crib and looking at the two while rubbing his eyes. The child shook the gate of the crib, clearly wanting to get out and Kendall sighed, getting off of James and walking over.

"No 'Hi Papa'?" Kendall asked and Julian shyly smiled.

"Hi Papa," Julian greeted and Kendall smiled back, picking up his child and holding him in his arms. He kissed the top of the brown curls before walking over and placing Julian in James' arms. James smiled once the brunette was in his arms, giving a kiss of his own to the toddler. And Kendall bit his lip when he saw the warm and fatherly gesture, he didn't know how Julian and Angel would react to their father not being in the house for a while. Lorelei and KJ might be alright, they were still fairly young and were more attaching to Kendall than to James. He gave a small sigh, hearing a small coo coming from Lorelei's crib and turned to see his daughter stirring in her sleep with large eyes beginning to flutter open. Looks like it won't be long until everyone wakes up from their nap.

* * *

><p>Carlos was in the bed, wrapped up in the blankets as Logan stepped inside the bedroom.<p>

"How are you?" Logan asked his husband and Carlos just gave a weak moan in response. Logan sighed, "I scheduled an appointment at the clinic, so we can see what's going on with the baby."

"Sounds great," Carlos muttered, snuggling more into the blankets and trying to close his eyes. He paused when he heard the sound of something rustling. He opened his eyes a bit, seeing Logan shedding his clothes and he raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing, just getting comfortable," Logan replied, pulling off his slacks until he was just standing in his underwear and climbed into the bed to get underneath the covers. He snuggled into Carlos' back, hand sliding over to gently touch Carlos' stomach and feel that round curve. He loved touching Carlos' stomach, more often than he used to touch the Latino before he became pregnant. Carlos didn't mind, in fact saying these moments were the most relaxing to him. He smiled, nuzzling his nose into Carlos' shoulder and smelling his husband's sweet scent. "You took a bath today?"

"Yeah. . .though I could go for another one," Carlos muttered and Logan hummed.

". . .We can take one together. Sound nice?" Logan asked and he heard Carlos give a small giggle.

"Sounds amazing. . .I'll get the bathwater started," Carlos offered but Logan kissed Carlos' shoulder.

"No, I'll get the water started. And put lots of bubbles in it too," Logan replied, kissing Carlos' cheek and crawling out of the bed to move to the master bathroom. Carlos smiled to himself, snuggling back into the pillows and wrapping himself up more in the sheets. His fathers were out of the house for the time being, making a run for groceries and medicine for Carlos. He believed he was getting better, he didn't throw up that much today and he felt he was remaining at a constant temperature. But that didn't mean he was feeling anymore energized. In fact, the only thing Carlos wanted to do was lie down and sleep for the entire day.

He placed a hand on his stomach, feeling a slight flutter and sighed. Must have been another symptom, gas probably. He felt the flutters move along his sides and around, feeling a bit discomforted and moving to sit up. His back was aching, and the bump was larger than it was a couple of weeks ago. If anyone were to look at Carlos now, they would definitely see he was pregnant. He sighed, placing hand on his stomach and rubbing it slightly, hearing the sound of Logan walking back in from the bathroom.

"Water's done and there's a lot of bubbles. . .something wrong?" Logan asked, sitting down and placing hand on Carlos' stomach. Carlos sighed, "No, I'm fine. I think it's just something I ate."

"Do you need to throw up?"

"No, nothing like that. . .kind of feels like popcorn in my stomach," Carlos said with a crooked smile and Logan rolled his eyes, shaking his head and giving a small laugh.

"Whatever you say, honey. Let's go and get in the bath," Logan said softly, kissing Carlos' lips and Carlos smiled against his husband's mouth until he heard the sound of the bedroom door opening and quickly pulled away with blush on both of their faces. Mr. Garcia was standing there with arms crossed and looking over the two with concern.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked, not sounding like he had any malice in his voice yet Logan felt nervous. Carlos shook his head.

"No, Papi. We're fine," he said and Carlos' father nodded.

"I'll make dinner for you again tonight. Chilaquiles," he replied and Carlos gave a small smile, placing a hand on his stomach.

"I think I'll have to pass. My stomach is feeling kind of funny," Carlos replied and his father raised an eyebrow.

"What does it feel like?" he asked.

"He said it felt like popcorn in his stomach," Logan answered, smiling at the statement once again. It just sounded so much like Carlos, cute and funny. His father began to smile, though almost looking like he was going to cry.

"Honey, it might be quickening," he breathed and Carlos and Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Quickening?"

"The baby. It's moving. That's what that feeling is," he said with a bright smile and Carlos' eyes went impossibly wide. The baby. . .was moving? It wasn't gas, it was. . ._his baby. _Carlos placed his hands on the bump, rubbing it gently and trying to see if he could feel some more flutters and Logan placed a gentle hand on Carlos' stomach to feel the movements of his child but heard Carlos' father sigh. "The baby probably isn't big enough to feel from the outside yet. So we're going to have to hold off of the touching to feel the baby kick for the time being. At least until he hits 20 weeks," Mr. Garcia replied and Logan's face fell in disappointment. Looks like he'll have to wait a while before he felt his child moving.

Mr. Garcia took his leave, mentioning that dinner will be done by 7 and closed the door behind him. Logan turned, seeing Carlos still rubbing his stomach and trying to feel his child moving. A couple seconds passed before Carlos looked up at Logan with bright eyes.

"I felt it again," Carlos breathed and Logan smiled more.

"Well, I'm going to have to wait a while until I can feel them," Logan said and Carlos reached out to grab Logan's hand and place it in the spot where the child was currently moving.

"You might not feel it, but they're moving," Carlos replied and Logan just nodded, rubbing along the soft curve. He hummed.

"Come on, lets go take our bath," Logan whispered, leaning over to give Carlos a soft kiss.

"Yeah. . .lets."


	19. A Bit of Liverpool

_Totally unintentional fast update. What's new. -.-'. So yeah, I've said on Tumblr if I decide to let the baby NOT be born prematurely (because as horrible as it sounds, I kind of DO want something to go wrong), the baby's name would maybe be Santiago or Santana. I don't know, I'm obsessing over those two names for some weird reason. Any other suggestions? I think I'll have baby name discussion in the next chapter, but now, it's in law time! :D. Well, thanks to puckurtsie-babe, child who is cool, DancingFanatic217, Ho numba 6, Bowman0306, Bone Chills, BigTimeFan50, nickyd92, lauren elizabeth sutter, Foxpuppet22, EGBW13, Scarlett and Alley Petifier for the alert, fav and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Carlos was sleeping, or at least trying to sleep. He was lying on his back and looking up at the ceiling, hand on his stomach and giving it gentle rubs. 21 weeks was now how far along Carlos was and the only thing that was on his mind right now was the beautiful baby that was currently nesting inside. The appointment went better than planned, Carlos showing progress and Spinetti believing he might be able to carry to full term. But he still had to take it easy, no lifting of any heavy objects and watching what he ate. But what was the real highlight of the appointment was to see the sonogram of their now bigger child.<p>

From the still photograph Spencer had took, the baby had their thumb in their mouth, sucking gently and curled up tight. Unfortunately, they were curled in such an angle that the male nurse couldn't tell the sex of the baby yet, something that kind of irked Logan out but Carlos strangely wasn't bothered. He smiled, rubbing his tummy and humming to himself. He felt it was a boy, or at least he hoped it was a boy. He wanted that big brother for any future children to have and. . .

Well. . ._if _he could even have any more children after this.

He found himself frowning and biting his lip, what if this is his only child? It'll be just like his parents, not being able to have anymore children and just focusing all of their love on the single kid. It wasn't that Carlos didn't like having his parents fawn over him, or being able to have all the presents at Christmas time. Just that. . .even though his parents were always there, it didn't make up that weird void when he wanted to play pirates or superheroes and one father was trying to take care of the house while the other was trying to protect the town and make the city a safer place.

It kind of was. . .lonely.

He shook his head, sighing and continuing to rub his stomach in slow circles, turning his head over to the door at the sound of it opening and in stepped Logan with suitcase in his hands.

"Hi honey," Carlos greeted, trying to sit up but struggling a bit. Logan smiled, placing his suitcase down and walking over to help Carlos up. Carlos smiled, Logan sitting down beside him and placing a hand on the ever large stomach.

"I never get tired of seeing you like this. Or touching the stomach," Logan replied, rubbing in soft circles and leaning forward to give a soft kiss to Carlos' throat and shoulder. Logan pulled away to give a kiss to Carlos' lips and Carlos hummed in pleasure but pulled away to give a little laugh. Logan quirked an eyebrow, "What's so funny?"

"The baby is kicking again," Carlos said with a smile, taking Logan's hand and placing it along the side of his abdomen. Logan's eyebrows furrowed, trying to feel the sensation of kicking but the baby must have stopped when he touched Carlos' stomach. Carlos' eyebrows furrowed as well, moving Logan's hand along his stomach and Logan sighed.

"It's alright, I'll feel them eventually," Logan said with a weak smile and Carlos smiled back, nuzzling into Logan's shoulder as his husband wrapped an arm around him.

"Are my parents back from the park?" Carlos asked and Logan sighed. Oh yeah, Carlos' parents. He really didn't know what to do about them. The tension seemed to be dispelling as Carlos' pregnancy continued and the Latino was growing increasingly better. But Carlos' parents lingered around anyways, to fawn over their soon to be born grandchild and their own son. Logan didn't want to make it feel like they have overstayed their welcome (which they _have_), Carlos always had a big smile on his face whenever he was with his dads and as long as Carlos was happy, Logan was happy.

"No, they're still out. . .Carlos, how would you feel if my parents came out to visit. Just for a day?" Logan asked and Carlos shrugged.

"I don't mind, Logan. I love talking to your parents and I'm sure they miss talking to you too," Carlos replied with a big smile and Logan gave a small nod. Not his fault that he was so busy all the time, that and Logan's parents wanted to let him and Carlos have their 9 months together before they intrude to fawn over their newest addition to the family. He hummed and nuzzled more into Carlos shoulder.

"Good, because they're already on their way," Logan replied and Carlos turned to look at him.

"And _now _you're telling me?"

"I called them about it a couple of weeks ago and they just called me back saying they were going to be here in maybe half an hour," Logan said in his defense and Carlos crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, it would have been nice if you told me. My dads are still here."

"Well, it's not like we're taking care of them or anything. Your dads are just here to watch over you because you were sick. . .technically, they should be leaving since you're much better," Logan replied sternly and Carlos gave him a sour look.

"Well sorry if it bothers you that they're just being parents and taking care of me," Carlos replied and Logan frowned.

"I'm not saying it bothers me-"

"Then what's the problem?"

"Okay, it _kinda _bothers me. Just. . ." Logan sighed, holding Carlos close and kissing his husband gently on the lips, "I want to take care of you. I mean, I don't want to depend on your parents to rush in whenever you get sick. I want to be the one that helps you and provides for you," Logan replied, giving kiss on the tip of Carlos' nose and Carlos gave a little smile.

"Well if that's the case, I think I can have a little talk with them," Carlos replied and Logan bit his lip. He wasn't sure how _that _might help, in fact, he wasn't sure if that would help at all. He felt Carlos kiss him on the cheek and smiled lightly, "Is there anymore ice cream in the freezer?"

"No, I think we ran out last night," Logan replied and Carlos pouted.

"How about peanut butter cookies? We still have some of that, right?" Carlos asked and Logan tilted his head from left to right.

"I don't think so, honey."

"M&M's?"

"Yeah, we have some of that," Logan replied and Carlos' eyes lit up.

"I want a big bowl of M&M's!" his husband chirped and Logan smiled. God, his cravings were so cute. It was almost like Carlos regressed back to an innocent child when he got like this.

"Coming right up," Logan replied and gave Carlos a kiss to his lips before getting out of the bed and heading out of the bedroom. He heard Carlos call out a sweet, 'Thank you!' before he closed the door with a smile on his face.

Now this was more like it.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, the doorbell sounded and Logan moved from the small study of the house where he usually did any extra business down the hall and quickly to the front door to unlock it. And once he opened it, two pairs of arms wrapped around him and the two people almost knocked him down to the floor.<p>

"Hortense!" Logan heard his mother say happily in his ear and he gave a subtle eye roll.

"It's nice to see you too, Mom," Logan replied and he felt his father slapping him on the back.

"Look at you, all dressed up and ready for business. Bringing home the bacon, providing for your family-"

"Speaking of family, where's Carlos? I want to see him!" his mother said with a bright smile, walking around and peeking around the corners for her son-in-law and Logan sighed, moving to place gentle hands on the smaller woman's shoulders.

"He's upstairs relaxing. But I'll let him know that-"

"Logan? I heard noise and-" Carlos' voice traveled from the stairs, the Latino walking slowly down with bowl of candy in his grasp. Mrs. Mitchell's smile seemed to grow even bigger and she rushed over to the bottom of the stairs as Carlos slowly walked down and settled the bowl of candy onto the nearest surface. She took hold of his hands, looking at the blushing male with loving eyes.

"There he is, don't you look absolutely gorgeous!" she said enthusiastically and Carlos gave a shy smile. Really, all he was wearing was some old sweatpants and a large shirt to accompany the large baby bump. His appearance to him was far from 'gorgeous' but his mother-in-law was positively excited. She cupped his face, "And you're glowing! How have you been, sweetheart? Is Hortense taking care of you? Oh, you shouldn't be on your feet, sit, sit," she replied, leading Carlos to the living room and Logan groaned. Maybe having his parents over wasn't such a good idea after all. He felt his father giving another slap to his back, looking over his shoulder at the man that was watching the two leave.

"She's very excited about being a grandma," Mr. Mitchell explained and Logan nodded.

"I know she is, but Carlos _can _do things on his own," Logan replied, feeling a little bit dejected and his father gave a little laugh.

"Well, he's expecting. I know when your mother was pregnant, no one wanted her to lift a finger. And you know how your mother is," he said with a wry smile that Logan reciprocated. Yeah, his mother must have gone insane. The woman couldn't sit down for more than two seconds and be doing nothing. She had to go out and be a part of the action, making new friends, cooking for neighbors and family and in this case, excitedly chatting to Carlos about the new child. The two men walked into the living room, Logan's mother sitting beside Carlos with one hand on Carlos' stomach and rubbing in small circles. She glanced over at her husband, eyes wide.

"Quick! The baby's kicking!" she said and Logan's eyes widened. His father rushed over and placed a hand on Carlos' stomach before giving a little laugh.

"Got a strong kick alright," the man replied and Logan quickly rushed over, trying to place a hand on Carlos' stomach and feel the kicking sensation. But once his parents moved aside and he placed a hand on his husband's stomach, rubbing in large and slow circles, he didn't feel a thing. He looked up into Carlos' face, his husband looking sorry and Logan just sighed. Well. . .maybe next time. . .

Mrs. Mitchell leaned back on the couch, placing a friendly hand on Carlos' leg, "Oh Hortense, I was just telling Carlos how cute you were when you were a baby and how when I was pregnant with you and you would always be kicking like you were a Radio City Rockette. Oh, that was why we always thought you were going to be a girl, you would have been the most cutest Rockette!"

Probably why they also didn't think of any other name besides _Hortense. _Logan tried to suppress the groan threatening to come from his lips as Carlos gave a small laugh.

"Well, I think that's very cute," Carlos replied and Logan gave a small smile at that. Mr. Mitchell only seemed to beam even bigger.

"You know, we brought over a couple of Hortense's old things that maybe the new baby can have," he replied and leaned back, "We brought a couple of stuffed animals that he always slept with. Honestly, we couldn't even take them away for one split second when he was little, he _had _to be everywhere with them."

"Okay Dad, that's enough," Logan said, blush forming on his cheeks.

"And we brought his little American flag jacket. Oh Carlos, he was the most cutest little boy ever in that jacket. You know what, I think we brought some photo albums for you to see too!"

"_Mom, please,_" Logan said, embarrassment taking over him as his parents smiled big.

"Oh, and I'm sure your baby would have some of his mannerisms too! Like when he was 2 and learning to potty train, he would always-"

"Mom!" Logan shouted and Mrs. Mitchell looked up at her son's cherry red face while Carlos tried to stifle a laugh. The manger coughed, "Um, Carlos? Are you hungry?"

"Hungry for what?" Carlos asked and Logan walked over, placing hands on his mother's shoulder.

"For my mother's delicious cooking, I'm sure she could whip you up something that you'd like."

"Oh Hortense, I can't just cook something on the spot like that. These things take planning-" his mother began but Logan patted her shoulder.

"We have ingredients to make meatloaf. Carlos hasn't tried your famous meatloaf, mom. A-And I'm sure he would like to have the recipe so he could cook for the baby when they get older," Logan quickly sputtered out and the woman's eyes widened.

"Oh that sound's like a great idea! Come on, sweetheart, I'll show you a recipe that has been passed down from generation to generation. But bring in a chair from the dining room, I don't want you on your feet for the time being and hurt your back. Oh, Logan loved this dish. You'd think by how much he ate it, he would have turned into one!" his mother laughed, ushering Carlos out and Logan let out a heavy sigh.

". . .Your mother is very excited," he heard his father say and Logan groaned again.

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

><p>Carlos' parents arrived when Logan's mother was describing on the sauce she was currently lathering the meat with. Not too much though for Carlos, wouldn't want him to get indigestion or heartburn. And Carlos' fathers were standing in the doorway, watching in slight confusion as Logan and his father approached the two of them.<p>

"Well hi there," Mr. Mitchell greeted and Officer Garcia turned, smiling calmly and shaking the man's hand, "Haven't seen you two since the wedding. How are things going?"

"Nothing much, taking care of our son," Officer Garcia replied with a laugh and Logan couldn't help but frown. So he acts civil to his father but not civil to him? Mr. Garcia was watching as Mrs. Mitchell sliced a small cube of meatloaf off and held it out for Carlos to take a sample.

"What is she cooking?"

"Oh, her famous meatloaf. Figured that maybe Carlos could learn the recipe and it could be a family dish," Mr. Mitchell replied and the Garcias watched with slight interest.

". . .I see. . .well, I guess I won't be cooking tonight. . .I'll go get Carlos' things to wash," Mr. Garcia said quickly, turning on his heel and walking off. Officer Garcia turned to watch his husband with worried face before looking back at Mr. Mitchell and Logan.

"Excuse me," he said, tilting his head at the two before following after his husband and Logan raised an eyebrow. He heard the chair scooting, turning his head to see Carlos walking over to him with small plate of meatloaf and fork in hand. He cut a piece with the fork, placing it onto the silverware and raising it up slightly.

"Open wide," Carlos cutely said and Logan smiled, leaning forward and taking the food into his mouth. He smiled around the fork, closing his eyes and humming. Still delicious after all these years. Then he felt someone rubbing at his stomach and he opened his eyes to see Carlos giving little circle rubs with a teasing smile on his face, "Your mother said that you always rubbed your belly after having a good meal."

"Mom!" Logan groaned and the woman giggled.

"But I thought it was cute! And Carlos thinks the same thing!" she defended and Logan sighed as Carlos smiled. He took another bite of meatloaf himself and hummed.

"You want to rub my stomach?" Carlos asked, trying to get that smile back on Logan's face and Logan blushed and pouted.

". . .Yeah," he muttered and turned, placing hand on Carlos' large stomach and beginning to rub in gentle circles, "But you barely ate any-"

Logan paused and Carlos took a deep breath of surprise as the light toned hand stilled on the side of the stomach. Logan stood there in shock, feeling a rough tap that moved from his fingertips to his palm and to his wrist before making his way back to the tips. His baby. . .he felt his baby kick. He looked up at Carlos, the Latino smiling brightly and almost looking like he wanted to cry over how happy he was and Logan felt like he was going to cry too.

Carlos didn't eat that much food tonight, but Logan's hand was practically on his stomach rubbing contently for the rest of the night.


	20. Real People

_Again, fast update. Probably because I was on Thanksgiving break. But I don't know about next week, seeing as though that is the week of play performances at my school :P. And I might put up a poll on which name would you like for Baby Cargan (you know what, forget it, I'll let it live, blah :P) and feel free to make your own suggestions as well. I just listed a bunch of names that I remember from Tumblr. Well, thanks to MiaCnnr, Random, Moonbeam-987, Kurissss, child who is cool, Ho numba 7, Tigers257, BigTimeFan50, Bone Chills, Scarlett, Carla, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, Kylelover101, nickyd92, Alley Petifier and Foxpuppet22 for the reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

_And yes, Foxpuppet22, Kendall does know about Carlos' pregnancy. I just didn't show James telling Kendall about it after Logan told James._

* * *

><p>Mr. Garcia was in the laundry room, taking out some of the dried clothes and beginning to sort each of them into a nice and neat pile to place in the basket and take up to his son's bedroom. Well, son and son in-law's bedroom. The house was quiet, Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell having left after staying for one night only and leaving behind a bunch of things for the new baby and plenty of embarrassing stories that he found rather cute and charming about Logan. Kind of reminded him of the little stories he could share about Carlos. He picked up a shirt, the cotton soft in his grasp and began to fold and begin his little stack.<p>

"Papi?" he heard a yawn and Mr. Garcia turned to see Carlos standing in the doorway, hand on the large bump and dressed in some pajamas Logan bought just for him. Carlos' father stopped folding, walking over and placing a hand on Carlos' cheek.

"Why are you awake, sweetie?" he asked, feeling Carlos' cheek and forehead for a temperature and Carlos gently pulled the hand away.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Carlos replied and Mr. Garcia bit his lip.

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry," he apologized and Carlos weakly smiled, the hand on the baby bump beginning to gently rub in circles.

"No, it's alright. I woke up because I got thirsty, not because you were washing. . .why are you washing this late anyways?" Carlos asked and it seemed like his father grew embarrassed.

"Oh well. . .Logan is busy at work and I know you can't be on your feet doing things like this so I just thought. . .c-come on, sweetie. I'll fix you up some nice cocoa, does that sound good?"

"Sounds great," Carlos said with an eager smile and Mr. Garcia smiled as well, hand moving to the small of his son's back and leading him out of the laundry room and in the direction of the kitchen. Carlos switched on the lights, placing it at a low setting so not to wake up Logan or his other father, and sat down at the island in the middle of the kitchen. They had to bring in a normal dining room chair seeing as though Carlos' stomach was getting too big for him to have that dexterity to hop on a stool. Mr. Mitchell teased that the baby must be getting some of his tall genes but Logan laughed it off. Please, if both of the _parents _weren't that tall, neither will their child be. Carlos on the other hand was getting rather excited, he wanted to have a tall boy. One that was good in sports too.

Mr. Garcia was already warming the milk, Carlos humming to himself and continuing to rub his stomach. He giggled, feeling the baby kick where his hand was at and continued to rub so long as the baby continued to kick. He glanced up, seeing his father looking over at him with a happy expression though tear-filled eyes and Carlos stopped rubbing his stomach.

"Papi? What's wrong?" Carlos asked and Mr. Garcia breathed out a sigh.

"Just that. . .I remember when you would have a nightmare and you couldn't get back to sleep, I would bring you down to the kitchen and make us both a mug of hot cocoa and drink it together," he said nostalgically and smiled, "and then you'd feel better and go back to bed but later on in the night-"

"I ended up crawling into you and Dad's bed anyways," Carlos finished, remembering those nights and his father nodded, almost looking like he was ready to burst. Carlos sighed, "Don't be sad, Papi," Carlos replied and his father let out a shaky breath.

"I know, I know. . .just. . .I don't know when something like this will happen for me and you again. . .I kind of miss having you wake me up in the middle of the night asking for a hug and protection from the big scary monsters under the bed," he sighed and Carlos gave a sigh of his own. Mr. Garcia turned, taking the kettle off of the stove and stirring in some of the cocoa powder. He grabbed two mugs, settling them both on the island counter and pouring a good amount of the drink into both. Carlos smiled, taking the mug and sipping slowly though relishing in the taste. He hummed, feeling the baby beginning to kick even more and he laughed again.

"Did I kick a lot when you were pregnant with me?" Carlos asked and Mr. Garcia smiled.

"All the time. You really started kicking whenever your father and I. . ." Mr. Garcia went silent and Carlos cocked his head.

"When you and Dad were doing what?"

". . .Well. . .n-nothing, sweetie. It's all in the past and I don't think you want to hear about _those _stories," Mr. Garcia replied and Carlos pouted.

"Papi~ I'm not a baby anymore," Carlos replied and Mr. Garcia looked at his son, bottom lip beginning to quiver. He sighed, taking another sip of hot cocoa.

"I know. . .I know. . .sweetie, I want to tell you that. . .I love you, so much."

"I love you too, Papi. . .is there something wrong?" Carlos asked and his father took another sip of cocoa.

"Just. . .I miss my little baby and now look at you," he said, gesturing to the hand that usually wore the wedding ring Logan gave Carlos and to the large baby bump that his grandchild was nesting in, "You're going to have a beautiful little baby and you're married to someone that. . .that loves you very much and would do whatever he can to make sure you're happy."

Carlos smiled, "I know he is. To be honest, I think he's just as nervous as being a new father like I am. But he's more nervous about not doing the right thing and not being a good father and husband. . .and disappointing you two."

Mr. Garcia raising an eyebrow, "Disappointing us?"

"Well yeah," Carlos said with a sigh and taking the warm mug into his hands, ". . .When we were trying to get pregnant, I was kind of stressing him out just as much. I think Dad scared him, telling him that he needed to make me happy and that he needed to provide children. And at that moment, neither of us were happy or having a baby," Carlos explained and took another sip, "He really wants to please you guys but. . .I don't know. It doesn't feel like your giving him a chance to try and be a good husband to me."

"Well. . .he. . .I. . ." Mr. Garcia let out a sigh, ". . .We haven't been good in-laws, have we?"

Carlos shook his head, a sad smile on his face as his father let out another sigh, "I'm so sorry, honey. I guess we both got so excited that you were going to be a father we just kind of got. . .carried away. I never meant for Logan to feel uncomfortable around us."

"It's alright. We all just need to get used to this," Carlos replied, placing hand on his stomach and Mr. Garcia gave a small nod.

"Yeah. . .you're grown up now and I need to accept that. . .Logan is very lucky to pick a gorgeous and mature young man like you," Mr. Garcia said with a smile and Carlos smiled as well, wrapping arms around his father and nuzzling a bit under his chin.

"Te quiero Papi," Carlos spoke in his Spanish tongue, _I love you. _Mr. Garcia just held his son tighter.

"Te quiero mas, mi amor," his father whispered softly and Carlos smiled. _I love you more. _His father always said that to him and that was what Carlos always said to Logan whenever Logan told him he loved him. He gave a small laugh at the thought and his father pulled away to give a small kiss on his forehead.

"You should get to bed, don't want you exhausted," Mr. Garcia said and Carlos nodded.

"I will, I'm just going to finish my drink. I'll see you in the morning," Carlos said and his father shook his head, getting off of the stool and taking his mug to the sink and washed it, settling it on the counter and giving a tired yawn. He left the kitchen, now only Carlos sitting there quietly drinking the hot cocoa until he heard another noise a couple minutes later. He turned, seeing Logan standing there with brown hair in a wild mess and plaid pajama bottoms.

"What are you up so late drinking hot chocolate for?" Logan groggily asked and Carlos smiled.

"Got thirsty."

"But hot chocolate?"

"My dad made me some. I think there's some still in the kettle, want some?"

Logan didn't object, walking over and grabbing a mug to pour some of the drink into the mug. It was still steaming and Logan took a slow sip before humming in happiness.

"Delicious," he said and Carlos gave a light laugh, finishing off the last bit of cocoa in his mug. He settled the empty mug on the counter, Logan drinking his cocoa at a faster pace and Carlos sighed.

"Why'd you wake up so late?" Carlos asked and Logan shrugged.

"I turned around to cuddle against your back and feel the baby bump but you weren't there," Logan explained and Carlos smiled. Logan settled his mug on the counter as well, empty like Carlos', and Carlos scooted a bit closer.

"We can cuddle here if you want," he offered and Logan shook his head, taking the Latino's hand.

"I'd rather cuddle in bed than in the kitchen chairs," he said with a wry grin, gently leading Carlos out of the kitchen and pulling him in the direction of the stairs. Carlos caught up to him in step, tiredly leaning on Logan's arm.

"I don't feel like walking up the stairs. . .let's just sleep in the downstairs bedroom," Carlos suggested and Logan looked over at his husband before giving a slow nod. Honestly, he didn't feel like walking up the stairs either. He was ready to say for the two of them to sleep on the living room couch but knew Carlos wouldn't be able to sleep comfortably like that, the two of them trying to fit with the baby bump slightly getting in the way. So, the couple walked down the hall and into the bedroom that will soon be the guest bedroom while the guest bedroom upstairs will become the new nursery. Carlos climbed into bed first, getting underneath the covers as Logan crawled into bed shortly after. The brunette wrapped arms around his husband's frame, nestling his head into the crook of Carlos' neck and breathed a sigh of relief.

"You smell like chocolate," Logan observed and Carlos laughed.

"So do you," Carlos said in response and Logan hummed, kissing Carlos on the cheek. "Good night, Logie. I love you."

"I love you more," Logan whispered and let out a sigh, drifting into sleep and Carlos just smiled.

* * *

><p>"You guys are leaving?" Logan asked and Mr. Garcia nodded, looking over at his husband putting some of their luggage in the trunk of their car. Carlos was awake to say their goodbyes and receive loving hugs and kisses, but ended up going back to bed and snooze the morning away.<p>

"Carlos is doing just fine. We'll be back for the baby shower though, when are you two thinking about having it?" Carlos' father asked and Logan shrugged. Spinetti estimated the due date to be some time in February of next year so possibly January. Which was approaching fast, it was almost the end of November. Mr. Garcia walked over to Logan, placing hands on the manager's shoulders. "Logan. . .thank you for everything that you have done for Carlos so far and making him so happy."

Logan blushed, "Um, of course sir. I love your son very much and I'll do whatever I can-"

"I know, I know. Just. . .I'm sorry if me and my husband made you have to try harder," he explained and Logan let out a nervous cough.

"R-Right. . .thank you sir."

"For what?"

"For having Carlos," Logan said with a friendly smile and Mr. Garcia smiled.

"I should be thanking you. Thank you for loving my son and giving me a grandchild," he said and Logan nodded. Mr. Garcia bit his lip, before leaning over and wrapping arms around Logan in a slightly awkward hug. Logan hugged him back and pulled away once he saw Officer Garcia approaching.

"We're all packed, Desi," Officer Garcia replied and Mr. Garcia nodded, turning back to Logan.

"We'll call you both when we're back in our home. . .take good care of him. And make sure he doesn't try and do anything strenuous. Or that he catches cold, I heard him sniffling a bit last night. And-"

"I'll take good care of him, sir. I made a promise to take care of him when we got married and I intend to keep it," Logan said with a smile and Mr. Garcia smiled as well. Officer Garcia crossed his arms, looking over Logan with a stern look and slight frown.

"I hope so," he said and Logan gave a nod, feeling a bit less confident than he did before. Officer Garcia stepped forward, holding his hand out for Logan to shake and the brunette looked at the hand before slowly taking it in his grasp. Officer Garcia yanked Logan forward into his chest, slapping Logan's back a couple of times and some slaps harder than necessary. "Take good care of our kid, he deserves only the best," Officer Garcia said and Logan nodded as he felt the man release his grip.

"I will, sir," Logan replied and Officer Garcia nodded his head, placing a hand on his husband's back and the two walking over to their car. They both got in, the sound of the engine starting up coming a couple of minutes later and the car began to pull out of the driveway and onto the streets, zooming off northbound. Logan watched as the car disappeared from view before walking inside and into the bedroom where Carlos was supposed to be sleeping. Instead, his husband was sitting up in bed with notepad in his hand and book on the side of him. "What are you doing?"

"Names," Carlos said simply and Logan quirked an eyebrow. "I was thinking about. . .H-"

"_Don't_," Logan said sternly and Carlos gave a cute pout.

"You wouldn't want the baby to have your name?"

"They can have my name. Logan. Not _Hortense_," Logan hissed and Carlos laughed.

"It's cute though."

"No, it isn't. Carlos, please no," Logan said with an exhausted sigh and Carlos sighed himself, scratching out the name on the pad. He tapped the pencil with his thumb before glancing back down at the book.

"How about Santiago? That's a pretty name, right?" Carlos asked and Logan tapped his foot.

". . .It's nice I suppose. . .let's talk about baby names later, honey," Logan replied, crawling back into bed with Carlos and trying to lie his husband down beside him.

"I also thought about Yasmine or Santana if they're girls. And Myra. And I guess we can name the baby Logan if they're a boy but we need to have an exciting middle name or something. . .like. . .Hortense?"

"It's not exciting, it's silly. Sleep. Now," Logan grumbled into Carlos' skin, hugging his husband tighter and closing his eyes to the sound of Carlos' babble on baby names. Louis, Jacob, Bridget, Mario, Rosalina, et cetera, et cetera .


	21. Super Trouper

_Okay, I've finally updated. Been busy but I managed to finish this chapter. Next chapter is going to be Christmas themed along with 'Paperback Muses' so it might take some time since I'm planning on those two updates. Plus, still have a lot of work to do. Well, thanks to LIV3xLAUGHxL0V3, BigTimeGaga, Prince Ainsworth, Katerina The Von, Mr Lutz, Bone Chills, MiaCnnr, Confused Astronaut, Ho numba 8, nickyd92, Foxpuppet22, Moonbeam-987, Alley Petifier, Scarlett, Tigers257, Carla, BigTimeFan50, child who is cool and EvilGeniusBookWorm13 for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"My back is <em>killing <em>me," Carlos groaned out loud, trying to shift in his spot in the bed to find it not alleviating any pain whatsoever. Logan sighed, walking over with tie halfway done and helping Carlos sit up as best as he could, the 25 week belly still making Carlos sit at an awkward angle.

"Want me to run you a bath before I go?" Logan asked and Carlos shook his head.

"No, I wouldn't be able to get back out of the tub by myself," Carlos said shyly to his husband and Logan smiled, giving a small kiss to the top of Carlos' forehead.

"I love you, so much," Logan hummed into Carlos' skin and the Latino gave a light laugh. Logan then crouched down, lifting Carlos shirt up slightly to reveal the soft curve of the baby bump and gave a gentle kiss to it as well. "And I love you too, honey."

"Bridget," Carlos said and Logan rolled his eyes as Carlos tapped his fingers, "Or Yasmine. Or Santiago. Or-"

"We don't know the sex yet. We need to go to the clinic anyways for some more tests on the baby," Logan replied and Carlos crossed his arms.

"Well, I want to give the baby a name right now. Get more connected," Carlos replied and Logan sighed.

"The baby is inside of you, can't get any more connected than that," Logan replied and Carlos scoffed. Logan smiled, giving a peck to Carlos' lips. "I'm going, and then after that, I'll take you to the clinic."

"Okay, I'll just be here. Lying down with Bridget. Or Yasmine. Or Santiago. Actually, I do like the name Ross, that's pretty isn't it?"

"Of course, sweetie," Logan said, kissing Carlos again with a small smile. "I'll call you when I get there. Bye."

"Say bye to Baby Ross. Or-"

"Bridget or Santiago or Yasmine. Bye bye to them too," Logan said, finished tying his tie and grabbing his suitcase off the dresser, heading out the door with a swift step.

* * *

><p>"I'm fine, Dak. You need to relax and go record!"<p>

"And you need to be sitting down, Taylor! God, you might go into early labor if you keep stressing your body like this!"

"You and I both know that isn't going to happen if I'm just walking around."

"Well I just want you to sit. Sit. Stay put. Okay?"

Logan watched as the blond haired man crossed his arms over his chest as he gave the heartthrob a tiny pout.

"Fine. . .have fun recording, okay?" he said and Dak sighed, wrapping arms around the man and pulling him close by his waist. Dak was smiling, the baby bump coming in between them and Logan couldn't help but smile as well. The brunette placed a small kiss to the blond's lips.

"Don't give me that pout, you look cuter without it," Dak murmured and Taylor smiled against his lips.

"Whatever you say, Dak," Taylor said and Dak gave another peck before giving the baby bump a gentle rub and turning to look over at Logan, Logan stupidly trying to make it as if he wasn't watching the couple. Dak grinned.

"Hey Logan," he greeted and Logan gave a small smile as Dak placed a hand on the blond's lower back. "I don't think you personally met Taylor," Dak replied, slowly ushering the man over. Dak's boyfriend extended his hand, taking Logan's in his firm grasp.

"Nice to meet you, Logan. Heard a lot of good things about you," he said with a bright smile and Logan nodded.

"Same here. Pediatrician to the stars, impressive," Logan complemented and the doctor blushed, giving a shy smile.

"Why thank you. Haven't been able to do much of that though, seeing as though _somebody_," he turned to face Dak with a teasing look, "wants me to stay home like a couch potato and relax."

"Well right now, this somebody wants you to be sitting down," Dak said, hands on Taylor's shoulders and the man sighed before giving a tilt of the head and shaking Logan's hand goodbye. The blond headed off to the nearest chair in the hall while Dak gave a small sigh. "Is Carlos stubborn like that?"

"Actually, he'll fight for a chair if it's available," Logan said and crossed his arms himself, "Gotta take him to the clinic after work."

"Nothing wrong, is there?"

"No, just the usual tests. . .maybe hope to see the sex of our kid in another sonogram," Logan explained and Dak gave a tiny smile.

"I know I'm having a girl," Dak replied and Logan's eyes widened. He gave a friendly pat to the brunette's shoulder as Dak continued to give a shy smile.

"Congrats on that! Know when the baby is due?"

"Maybe around April. Yours?"

"February," Logan said and Dak nodded, the heartthrob tilting his head to look over at something behind Logan and Logan turned as well, seeing James approaching with small cards in his hand. The singer walked up to the two, handing each of them a brightly colored invitation with balloons covering most of the surface and Logan quirked an eyebrow. "Julian's birthday?"

"Yeah. Kendall wanted me to give you two invites to his party. It's going to be a week early though, me and Kendall are taking the kids out to my parents' place on his real birthday to celebrate," James replied and Logan quirked the other eyebrow.

"Whose idea was that?" Logan asked, knowing how Kendall almost tried to avoid his in-laws like the plague and that James was barely on acquaintance level with his parents. James sighed, "It was my mom's. She really wanted to see the twins but couldn't get away from the cosmetic business to see them so she's inviting all of us over to their house instead. . .they're probably only going to be there for maybe a couple of days the week we're going to visit. We'll be back in LA before Christmas though and you guys are also invited to Kendall's little holiday get together thing," James explained, finishing off the statement with an odd hand wave and Dak looked at the invite to the birthday.

"I'll see about it," he said with a crooked grin, waving goodbye to James and Logan before turning and heading off in the direction of the studio.

"Dak brought Taylor with him to the studios. They said they're having a girl," Logan replied but James crossed his arms, giving a little sour look.

"I saw the two of them in the lobby while I was still passing invites out. Can't help but notice Dak picked a _blond_," James replied and Logan gave a not so subtle eyeroll.

"He's over Kendall, James."

"Whatever he says. Just that if he comes to either the birthday or the holiday party, he better pay attention to his pregnant blond and not mine," James said sternly and Logan's eyes widened.

"He's pregnant _again?_"

"No! God, you know what he said if I got him pregnant again before any of the babies reached five? He'd said he personally castrate me," James said, fearful look in his eyes that Logan just sighed at.

"I'm sure he wasn't serious."

"You never saw Kendall get extremely angry. He'd do a lot of things if rage was behind it," James replied and Logan shrugged. Well, he was right about that. Logan shook his head and sighed, glancing at the invitation.

"Well, you know me and Carlos are going to come. Not going to miss our godchild's 2nd birthday," Logan said with a smile and James nodded, slapping Logan on the shoulder.

"We'll see you there, then," the brunette replied, continuing down the hall to hand out the invitations and Logan sighed.

At least at this party, neither he nor Carlos will be depressed about not having a kid.

* * *

><p>"Daddy! Daddy! I wan cake! Cake, cake!" the birthday boy shouted out at James and James sighed, picking up Julian and giving a small kiss on the brown locks.<p>

"Not now, you need to wait until all your guests get here," James said and Julian pouted, obviously because his father wasn't already walking over to get some of the delicious sweet.

"Cake! I wan cake! Papa! Papa!" Julian shouted and James shushed the child.

"He isn't going to get it for you either, you just need to wait. If you wait, I'll get you a nice big slice, okay?"

". . .Hmph," Julian said, crossing his arms and trying to squirm out of James' grasp. James just rolled his eyes, settling the toddler back onto the ground and Julian went off wandering through the crowds of children that were here for his party. Most of them were preoccupying themselves with the little games Kendall had set up for them to play, some of them were right by their parent's side. The big hazel orbs scanned the crowd, finally seeing a familiar face and trotting over to them. Logan was sitting down, socializing with some potential artists he could manage when Julian tugged on the gray trouser leg.

"What is it, sweetie?" Logan asked and Julian gave a tiny smile.

"Logie," the toddler started out, the few people other than Logan giving a small 'Aw' at the little name, "I wan cake."

"I'm sorry, sweetie. But your Papa said no cake right now. You'll have to wait," the manager said and Julian pouted again, turning and leaving Logan without another word. He walked along the area where the celebrities were talking amongst themselves while eating some of the delicious food catering had to offer and he saw Carlos heading over to the table where his husband was sitting at with plate full of food.

"Carlo! Carlo!" Julian chirped and Carlos looked down, smiling as he continued to walk.

"Hi there birthday boy, what is it?"

"Cake?" Julian asked, batting his eyes and Carlos looked over his shoulder, new craving in his eyes.

"Is there cake? Maybe I should get a slice or two," Carlos muttered to himself and turned back around with Julian trying to keep up at heels.

"Me! Me! I wan cake! I wan cake!" Julian sobbed, the pregnant adult moving faster than he could catch up. Julian stood there, giving loud wails in hopes that someone will _finally _get him some cake. He felt arms wrap around him and the toddler stopped sniffling to look and see who was hugging him. Hopefully his Papa, so at least he can cry and sob to the blond that he wanted some cake already. But instead of being the tall and slim dad, it was his small and innocent half-brother. Angel was still hugging Julian and the eldest pushed him away. He glared at the younger child and then reached up to snatch the party hat off of Angel's head.

"Mine!" Julian snapped and Angel didn't say anything as Julian looked at the paper hat in his hands. Wasn't what he really wanted, he wanted _cake. _So Julian just threw the hat at Angel's feet with little face turning red. He was going to get his cake or else he'll-

"What's going on?" the two boys heard the familiar voice and turned, seeing Kendall standing there with Lorelei and KJ in his hands. The twins wore matching party hats, KJ sucking on his pacifier and Lorelei looking at the elder brothers with a tired expression. Julian's face scrunched up tight.

"I. Wan. _Cake,_" Julian said in a loud sob and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"No cake. You need to open your presents first and then you can have cake. But if you keep acting so stubborn and crying, you'll be the last one to get their slice," Kendall said sternly and Julian's lower lip trembled.

"Papa~"

"Nope. You can wait for cake. Unless you want to be last," Kendall said and Lorelei yawned, nuzzling her head against Kendall's chest. The blond father sighed, "I'll be right back out, got to put your baby sister to bed. Don't do anything that's going to get you a spanking," Kendall warned, turning and beginning to make his way through the small crowd of people. Julian continued to pout, turning to look at Angel. The youngest had already picked up his hat and was currently struggling to place the elastic band around his head and Julian scowled. He snatched the hat out and placed the hat on himself, though instead of the paper cone going on the top of the brown hair, it snapped onto Angel's face and more resembled a colorful beak than a hat.

Julian stared, eyebrows furrowing in annoyance but then finding himself to give a small giggle and laugh at how silly his half-brother looked. Angel began to laugh too and soon, the two brunette boys were chuckling and laughing loudly as James watched from afar. He shrugged, well it was a start.

* * *

><p>"Logan, I think those pills are making me drowsy," the manager heard his husband complain over the cell phone and Logan sighed.<p>

"Well, Spinetti said that might be a symptom. You're just gonna have to deal with it, honey. Go and lie down, I'll be there at around eight," Logan said and Carlos gave a yawn.

"But I want to talk to you. . .Brittany kicked again today," Carlos replied and Logan smiled.

"Brittany? I thought their name was Bridget. Or Santiago. Or Yas-"

"You're right. . .maybe Rosa? Rosa is pretty."

"How about you read the baby names book until you fall asleep. And when you wake up, I'll be right there to give you a back massage," Logan commented with a big smile and he could tell that Carlos was smiling on the other line.

"Good. My back feels like it has a couple of knots in it," Carlos mused over and yawned again, "I'll see you when you get home, have a nice day at work."

"Bye, Carlos. Love you."

"Love you more," Carlos said gently and Logan smiled as he heard the call disconnect. He flipped his cell phone closed and stuck it into his pocket, his hand brushing up against something else that made him smile more. He pulled it out, the sonogram from the clinic appointment a week ago. Spencer told them the sex is a little bit more clear but Logan and Carlos couldn't tell for sure. Besides, Logan actually wanted it to be a surprise. Even though Carlos would possibly go crazy if the chance to discover the sex of the child was an option, only deciding against it for Logan. It was kind of more fun that way, made Logan eager for this year to be over so they would only have one more month left before their bundle of joy arrived in the world.

"Hi there, Logan," he heard a voice call out his name and Logan looked up, seeing Taylor walking up to him with jacket in his arms and Logan smiled.

"Hi there yourself. What are you doing up here?" Logan asked and Taylor gestured to the jacket, giving an eyeroll.

"Dak forgot his jacket and the last thing I want him to do is catch a cold. I don't want him freaking out that he might somehow give the baby influenza if he has the sniffles around me," Taylor replied and Logan gave an understanding nod. The blond doctor then noticed the black square in Logan's hand and cocked his head to the side. "What's that?"

Logan turned the sonogram, showing the newest peek at the developing child. Their leg was up, poised to kick as their hand was in a small fist and head slightly thrown back with back arched. Taylor studied the sonogram before smiling.

"Oh, he looks cute," the blond said with a smile and Logan smiled ba-

. . ._He?_

"He?"

"Yeah, he. It's a boy," Taylor replied, taking the sonogram out of Logan's hand and pointing around the bottom left hand corner, "You can see the penis just around here. Lucky for you two, I wanted to have a boy as my first born but I'm sure my daughter is going to be just as perfect," Taylor said with a smile and Logan blinked. The blond turned, seeing Dak down the hall and gave a hasty wave goodbye before moving as fast as he possibly could with the ever large baby bump as Logan stood there in slight shock. What? No, _NO! _He didn't want to know! Taylor. . .Taylor just spoiled the surprise! He didn't want to know! He. . .

He was having a son. Carlos was carrying his son.

Logan almost fainted right there on the spot.


	22. Merry, Merry Christmas

_Update! Long time since too and I'm sorry guys. But as far as I can count, I think this story might end up ending next since there's just the baby shower and then the birth of the baby. BUT, I must ask, **if **there was talk of there being a third installment of the 'Cherry Bomb' series, would you want to read it? **Please** leave a note about it or something because if you guys DO want to read this as a trilogy, then the ending to this story is going to be WAY different. Well, this chapter is Christmas themed, Happy Holidays everyone! And thanks to StarsInTheDarkSky, The Roman God of Stories, Dorney77, justintrocks99, EpicAndRandomForever, btrlover-reader4life, xXCrossCountryBabeXx, foreverarusher11.21.11, MiaCnnr, Ho numba 9, child who is cool, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, Kylelover101, Carla, Foxpuppet22, twins1729, nickyd92, NoireVerteFemme, Moonbeam-987, Scarlett, Bowman0306 and BigTimeFan50 for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>To say that Carlos didn't get excited during the holidays would have been an understatement, he loved Christmas. Course, it was even better now that this would be the first Christmas with his husband and next Christmas would be the first one with his new little baby. He smiled even brighter at that, placing a hand on the stomach and giving it a gentle rub. He was thinking more and more that he was going to be having a girl, he was liking the thought of a girl as his first born than the boy he initially wanted. A girl with pretty brown hair and she would have Logan's dimples. And she'd be smart like Logan too and Carlos was beaming so brightly right now. The Christmas spirit and the high of having a baby were two emotions that sure knew how to make Carlos feel bright.<p>

The bedroom door opened, in stepping Logan and Carlos smiled.

"Should we get ready to go to Kendall and James' Christmas party?" Carlos asked and Logan gave a slow nod, "The presents for the kids are already wrapped, right?"

"Right."

". . .Logan, is there something wrong?"

"No, no, nothing's wrong," Logan said, giving a smile. Really there wasn't. Just that Logan was fighting with himself to not run over to Carlos, pull his husband onto his feet and spin around happily over the fact that they were going to have a boy. He's been holding in the secret for this long and just was hoping that maybe they could go to the clinic and have Spencer do another ultrasound so Carlos can see for himself. A boy, a young gentleman for Logan to raise as his own. Carlos got onto his feet, a little bit wobbly from the large baby bump before moving off to the dresser.

"Look what my parents sent in for Christmas," Carlos said with a smile and pulled out a bag. He reached inside, pulling out two white baby sized dresses with a red trimming and Logan went pale. "Isn't it cute?"

". . .For the baby?"

"Well, we all think it might be a girl so they wanted to buy her first Christmas dresses."

_More like 'wanted to buy _his _first Christmas _suits_, _Logan thought with a shake of the head and scratched the back of his neck.

"Did they send a receipt in the bag?"

". . .You don't like it?" Carlos asked, holding the dresses close to his chest and Logan sighed.

"No, they look really nice, just. . .it wouldn't look right on the baby." _Definitely _wouldn't look right on the baby. Carlos gave a small pout.

"Well we wouldn't know that until the baby's born."

"Trust me Carlos, it's _not _going to work."

"And how are you so sure?. . .Logan, did you-"

"No, I told you I wanted it to be a surprise and I wouldn't look." Which was true, Logan didn't intend to know about the baby's sex. Just that Taylor just happened to waltz right over, use his pediatrician brain and deduced it was a boy. And Logan _was _surprised. Carlos shifted from foot to foot, looking at the dresses in his hands.

"Oh, but I don't want to take them back. I'm sure they'll look very pretty on her," Carlos replied and Logan scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, what if it was a boy?"

"Well of course you're going to say the baby is a boy."

"Why's that?"

"Because you're the father, every father wants a son of their own. But I think it's a girl."

"Kendall thought he was having a girl the first time around too and he ended up having Julian."

"What happened to not comparing us to Kendall and James?"

"Yeah, yeah. . .just saying, I think we should hold off of buying for one specific sex until we know _for sure_."

". . .Guess you're right. . .I thought of new names today," Carlos replied, placing the dresses back into the bag and picking the bag up to put into the closet. Logan gave a soft sigh at that, moving to the dresser to grab a tie out of the first drawer and begin tying it. He could hear Carlos rustling about in the closet, possibly pulling out the presents for their godchildren as he began to speak, "Darren for a boy, Valerie for a girl. But I'm making a list of the top two names for each one."

"And you'll run it by me after we get back from the party," Logan called out, finishing the knot and walking over to the closet to wrap arms around Carlos' figure. Logan rested his chin on Carlos' shoulder, hands sliding onto the stomach and gave it a little pat. He heard Carlos breath out a soft sigh and Logan smiled even more, "Has anyone ever told you you look stunning when you're carrying my s-"

Logan bit his lip, trying to keep the word from slipping his lips so easily and Carlos looked over his shoulder confused.

"What?"

"My. . .suit," Logan said, pointing at suit jacket Carlos was holding to move out of the way and grab Julian's present. His husband quirked an eyebrow, clearly knowing that was _not _what Logan was about to say and the brunette gave a nervous smile. He gave a peck on Carlos' cheek, waiting until he heard Carlos give a light laugh from the touch and pulled away. "I'll get the car running."

And with that, Logan quickly walked out before he could accidentally blurt the secret out again.

* * *

><p>"Kendall, I feel silly."<p>

"James, it's not silly. You look cute and this is a really sweet thing you're doing," Kendall said with a small smile and James rolled his eyes, giving a huff and the curly white beard just getting more into his mouth. He spat, Kendall reaching up and trying to adjust the beard for his husband and James sighed.

"Why can't Santa be clean shaven with washboard abs instead of having a big beard getting into your mouth and this gut," James pointed at the gut, the costume accessory on loan from Stephanie. All of the Santa costume was from her actually, the movie actress suggesting there be a Santa for her nieces and nephews to see. And Kendall just had to think that would be a great family picture to send to his mother in Minnesota so he agreed and volunteered James personally to do it. He felt arms wrap around, Kendall smiling at him shyly.

"I actually like you with scruff," Kendall whispered and leaned even closer, "tickles my chin when I kiss you," he said quietly and then pressed his lips to James' obscured ones. It was an innocent peck and Kendall pulled away shortly after with lips twisting a bit and soon he spat out a bit of the white hair from the beard and James groaned.

"See! That's exactly what I mean!" James complained and Kendall sighed.

"Well, they're not here to kiss you. Just sit on your lap and take a picture."

"And why did everyone else bring their kids! We should be charging for this."

"You'll get a reward, Santa," Kendall said slyly and James paused before pulling the beard down off of his face to show Kendall his smirk.

"Don't say? What kind of reward?" James asked, sitting down in one of the kitchen chairs and pulling Kendall onto his lap. "Tell me, have you been naughty or nice?"

"Don't know, _Santa_," James shivered as Kendall breathed that into his ear, "I think I was a pretty good boy this year."

"Well I say you were a naughty boy and you'll be getting punished tonight," James growled out and Kendall smiled as James' hands crept up his sides and pulled the blond in for a rough kiss. Kendall slowly began to rock his hips, James growling low in his throat at the feeling and hand sliding down to give Kendall's ass a firm grope and he sucked hard on the blond's lower lip.

"Papa!" Julian shouted and Kendall quickly broke away, James trying to pull the beard back onto his face and keep Kendall from falling flat on the tile floor. He caught the blond, beard barely on and he glanced at the two year old that was staring at the two of them with an upset face. Kendall gave a nervous smile, shoving off of James and straightening his shirt.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"What abow Daddy!" Julian shouted and Kendall had to think for a moment before his lips fell into an 'O' shape. He scratched the back of his head, looking at James and his husband just shrugged, not sure of what to say and Kendall crouched down to the toddler's eye level.

"Well. . .Daddy. . .you see. . .that is Daddy," Kendall said and pointed at James. James frowned, getting onto his feet.

"Kendall!"

"Well I'm not going to let him think I'm kissing someone else other than you!" Kendall shouted and James rolled his eyes, pulling off the beard and walking over to his son. He also knelt down, smiling at those wide hazel eyes.

"See? Papa was kissing Daddy. . .but if you see Papa kissing anyone else, you tell me."

"And if you see _Daddy _kissing anyone else, you tell _me_," Kendall snapped, giving James a stern look at the accusation and the toddler looked between the two before grabbing James' beard and pulling it up to it's proper place. The child stared and James raised his hands out for a hug.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" James bellowed in a deep voice and Julian's face scrunched, little cry coming from his lips and making James' eyes widen. The toddler turned, running off into the living room and crying for 'Daddy!' and James sighed, getting onto his feet. "I guess he didn't really connect two and two together."

"You changed your voice, that's why. Now my son thinks I'm cheating on you with Santa Claus and he's big and scary," Kendall said with a sigh and James wrapped an arm around Kendall's waist.

"You can always dress up as Mrs. Claus," James suggested and Kendall shook his head.

"Then _all _of our kids would be freaking out and wondering where their parents are. . .I'll go get him and try to talk to him," Kendall said, beginning to walk away but James quickly pulled him back into his arms. The blond looked at him, James quickly pulling his beard back down to steal a kiss that made Kendall melt into his warm grasp. Soft and sweet, James' lips were warm from the beard and Kendall gave little nips and bites along the lower lip before gently pulling back and looking into his husband's eyes. "Not that I didn't mind, but what was that for?"

"Just remembered," James replied and pointed up, Kendall glancing and seeing that there was mistletoe hanging above their heads, "Just in case you feel like kissing me during the party and us having an easy explanation to the kids," James replied and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"I'll try and keep my hands to myself for tonight, Mr. Claus."

"What if I can't keep my hands to myself?"

"You better," Kendall said sternly and James groaned.

"You're no fun."

"And I told you," Kendall replied and wrapped arms around James, "you'll get your reward for being such a good Santa _later_. Promise."

". . .Okay."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

><p>The best present that had to be around the tree was that big wooden rocking horse and Julian just couldn't wait til all these random people are gone so he can get his chance to play with his presents. The toddler kept walking around it, making sure that there were no other kids eying it or getting tempted to get on it. Lorelei and KJ were the first that wanted their chance to touch it when Papa brought them into the living room and settled them into their play pen with the other younger children, the area directly next to the horse and their hands able to go through the gate and touch.<p>

He did success in keeping KJ away, swatting at it and telling him 'No! Bad! Bad!' and eventually, KJ found something else to preoccupy his time with while he was there. Lorelei was harder, since whenever she reached out to touch the horse and Julian snapped at her, she would respond by whacking Julian's hand that whacked hers with her rattle and Julian's hand was growing red and stiff. So Julian allowed _one _pet of his horse from Lorelei before making his baby sister go to the other side of the play pen. He caught Angel trying to reach for it a couple of times but quickly slapped his half-brother's hands away with a reprimanding 'Mine!' to go along. Of course, he then received a smack on the behind from Papa every time the blond caught him hitting the younger sibling but it was _his _toy. Obviously, no one seems to get that around here.

On Julian's third walk around the tree, he saw Carlos and Logan looking at the presents and settling some of theirs down as well and the toddler smiled brightly. He rushed over, tugging on Logan's pants leg and Logan turned to see the boy and he smiled.

"Hey there, sweetheart," Logan replied, picking up the boy and giving him a little kiss. Julian turned towards Carlos, wanting a kiss from the other male and Logan passed the little boy over to Carlos to hold for a quick second and give a kiss on both plump cheeks before passing back to Logan. Carlos could never hold Julian anymore for too long, something about Jules might being a little bit too heavy for Carlos to be holding when he was pregnant like this. Julian pointed at the rocking horse.

"That's mine," the toddler informed and Logan nodded with a smile.

"Really? That's a nice horse, did your grandparents sent it?" he asked and Julian tilted his head from left to right. Who cares who sent it, it's his. Logan stepped over, looking at the craftsmanship and raised an eyebrow. The Diamonds must have sent this, it looks like it cost a lot of money. Logan felt someone give a gentle clasp on his back and he turned, seeing Kendall standing there with smile on his face.

"Glad to see you guys made it," he replied and Logan smiled, jutting a thumb at the horse.

"Mr. and Mrs. Diamond really shelled out for Julian, what did they get the others?" Logan asked and Kendall crooked his neck to look at the horse himself. He placed hands on his hips and bit his lower lip, thinking on it.

"Actually. . .I don't think they were the ones that gave that. . .Lucy," Kendall stopped the nanny as she was walking by and pointed at the horse, "You know who gave that?"

"Nope. Someone delivered it but that was it. Think there's a card attached to it or something," she replied, taking a sip of egg nog and Kendall frowned. He stepped past Carlos to examine the horse before taking off a small little tag and examining it.

". . .Actually, it's for Angel," Kendall said with confused eyebrow and Julian scrunched his face tight. Angel? Someone got it for _Angel? _Okay, now he was irritated and Julian began to squirm in Logan's grasp. The brunette placed him down on the ground, Julian looking up between the adults before back at the horse and only growing more agitated when he saw the other brunette child tugging at its' string tail with little elf hat on his head. Kendall opened the small card, "'To my child, Merry Christmas. Love'. . .Fucking bastard," Kendall swore and Carlos raised an eyebrow, taking the card out of Kendall's hands as the blond turned to give the toy a glare.

_To **my **child, Merry Christmas_

_Love, Jett ;)_

"That man has some nerve to do this," Carlos muttered and Logan took the card as well to see and roll his eyes at. Kendall turned to look at Lucy, the woman still sipping from her glass.

"Lucy, help me throw this in the fire," Kendall said darkly and there was a loud whine. Then all the adult's attention went to where the toy was, Julian and Angel fighting with Julian determined to claim this horse as his even though it was for Angel. From Angel's _real _father. . .ugh, Kendall wanted that thing to _burn _so bad and then take the ashes and throw them in Jett's face. Right after he punched the movie star.

". . .Are you going to do something?" Lucy asked and Kendall shook his head, seeing that Julian was tugging _hard _on the tail and a little smile came over his face.

"No. If we're lucky, Julian might break it."

"_Kendall_."

"Hey, hey you two!" James shouted, storming over and picking Julian up and tucking him under one arm and Angel in the other. Julian began to sob loudly and James glanced at Kendall, "Didn't you think of stopping them?"

"They were fighting over the horse," Carlos replied and James rolled his eyes.

"Well yeah they were fighting over the horse but-"

"The horse came from Jett. It's Angel's Christmas gift," Kendall said bitterly and James paused, looking down at his son in his left arm. Angel wasn't kicking or squirming like Julian was, actually looking like he was enjoying being in Santa Claus' grasp. Kendall walked over, taking the kicking and crying child out of James' arm and patting his back. "Julian, stop it."

"B-B-But I w-want it! I-It's m-mine!" Julian sobbed and Kendall sighed.

"Well then you ask Angel if he will share it with you. Because if you keep acting up, all these presents are going right back to the person that brought them," Kendall said sternly and Julian just cried louder.

"I-I want it! I want it! I want it!" Julian screamed and Kendall groaned, looking at James with a tired expression.

"I'm taking him into the other room. I'll be out in a little while," Kendall said and carried the crying child off and away from the precious horse. Angel looked up at James' face.

"I wanna pway wit the pony," Angel said quietly, pointing at the horse and James sighed. He raised Angel up and nuzzled the little boy's nose.

"You'll have to play with it on Christmas, honey," James said and Angel giggled from the beard tickling his face and James smiled, walking off with Angel to let him play with Lorelei and KJ for the meantime. Logan sighed, wrapping arms around Carlos' shoulder.

"I want our son to be like Angel."

"Yeah, I want our-_WHAT!_"

Logan bit his lip, eyes widening as Carlos broke away to look at Logan with a shocked expression. "Our _what? _Logan, did you say what I think you said?"

"What do you think I said?" Logan asked, playing dumb and Carlos frowned.

"I think you said you want our _son _to be like Angel. Logan, did you ask Spencer? I thought we were supposed to have it as a surprise!"

"I didn't ask! I wanted it to be a surprise but Dak's boyfriend just walked over one day, looked at the sonogram and told me it's a boy! How should I know he was going to do that!"

"Well that's not fair! Didn't you meet Taylor like a week ago?"

"Yeah."

"So why didn't you tell me then!"

"Because I thought you still wanted it to be a surprise!"

"Well it would have been nice to know before I told my parents and they assumed we were having a girl and bought those dresses! Now we have to return those dresses because we're having a boy," Carlos said with a frown and Logan huffed. Geez, he was trying to keep it a secret for as long as he could and now-

Carlos wrapped arms around him in a big hug, Logan feeling Carlos was laughing into his chest with glee.

"We're having a boy! I'm so excited! Oh, he's just going to be charming and cute and he'll be smart and helpful and oh, I actually do like the name Michael for a boy now. Oh gosh, a boy! We're having a baby boy!" Carlos chirped into Logan's chest and continued to babble on how their son will be so intelligent like Logan and be the perfect role model and Logan just stood there in slight confusion. One moment Carlos was furious and the next, he was completely ecstatic about knowing he was having a baby boy.

Mood swings, bleh.


	23. Synchronicity

_Another update, I really want to finish this story now. I'm beginning to grow anxious and this story has like three more chapters left. Well, thanks MandaxoxoLeigh, bigtimerushfangirlamy, JuliaBearr, cellyjelly, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, Carla, TidusGT, BTRMelissaH, DancingFanatic217, child who is cool, disneykid17, Bowman0306, Kylelover101, Bone Chills, nickyd92, BigTimeFan50, Scarlett, rosaxD1114, A is for Ainsworth, fancykid, Foxpuppet22 and clt7brdgfrth for the alerts, fav and reviews! Hope you all enjoy and if you guys read my other stuff on FF, vote for the favorite story of 2011 please :)_

* * *

><p>January had to have been the most hectic and heart pumping month of Carlos' life, even though they only been in the month of the new year for about two weeks. One more month, one more month until his baby boy is due and he was growing antsy for the arrival of his newborn. Spinetti just gave him the usual lecture of to not stress, just because they were in the home stretch didn't mean a complication could arise and the baby having to be delivered prematurely. Carlos just sighed at that, plopping himself down onto the couch and looking around at the current activity being taken place. Kendall and James' children were all in the playpen the couple brought over while they helped Logan set up decorations for the baby shower. And he could hear Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell chatting and laughing with his own parents in the kitchen. Carlos smiled, glad to see his dads connecting more with his husband's family and he could tell Logan appreciated it too, seeing as though every time the brunette passed by the kitchen he had a smile on his face.<p>

"Daddy! Daddy!" Julian was shouting at James and James glanced over his shoulder, handing Kendall some streamers.

"Not now, Jules."

The toddler pouted, crossing his arms and looking at his other siblings sternly. Lorelei and KJ were sitting together, playing with their own toys with Angel and Julian turned to look back at his parents.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Julian shouted again and James looked over at his son.

"Julian, whatever it is you need, I can't do it right now."

"I wanna play!"

"Play with your siblings."

Julian frowned as James once again turned his back and continued to assist the blond in hanging up streamers. Julian turned to look at Carlos, Carlos rubbing his stomach in slow and wide circles with a big smile on his face and Julian gripped the mesh gate of the playpen.

"Carlo! Carlo!"

Carlos looked over at the toddler, Julian's eyes big and hopeful. "Play?"

"No, sweetie, I can't. Why don't you play with your brothers and sister?" Carlos asked and Julian's face scrunched, cheeks turning red and Carlos bit his lip. What came next wasn't much of a shocker, Julian began to cry and sob wanting one of the adults (preferably his own parents) to come take him out and play with him. Carlos really couldn't get up from the couch and walk over there without a little bit of help, his little boy was going to be a _big _boy when he comes out. So he looked at Kendall and James, waiting for one of the parents to grab their child. But. . .Kendall and James continued to hang decorations, almost as if they couldn't even hear Julian or see out of the corner of their eye Julian beginning to stomp his feet and bang hands on the gate in frustration.

"Um, Kendall?"

"Yeah?" Kendall asked, looking over at Carlos and that only seemed to make the toddler grow more frustrated and Julian fell onto his knees, screaming louder and hitting the gate.

"Aren't you going to do _something?_"

"Just wait for it," Kendall replied and went back to decorations. Julian continued to scream and cry and hit the gate as his fathers continued to work. Carlos was beginning to get a little squeamish, he didn't like hearing Julian cry, or any child crying for that matter. But right when he was going to see if he could just push himself off of the couch and go tend to the sobbing child, the sobs began to die down and Julian began to stop hitting the gate with an exhausted look on his face as if throwing that tantrum just wore him out. He sat there, just looking at his parents and Kendall finally turned around to look at his son. The blond walked over and crouched down.

"Are you done?"

Julian gave a tiny nod of the head and Kendall reached into the play pen and picked Julian up into his arms. "Come on, I'll get you a snack."

Julian just nuzzled his head into Kendall's chest as the blond carried him into the kitchen and Carlos watched with amazement.

"Is that how you're doing it now?" Carlos asked and James shrugged.

"We figured if we keep on reacting as soon as he starts crying, he'll just cry to get what he wants. That's why we started letting him cry and ignoring it. When he's ready to behave, he'll let us know," James replied and Carlos blinked. Kind of like that count to ten thing, only Julian cried for about four minutes straight. He wasn't sure how Kendall and James could just ignore that, Carlos would have broken down and try to get _anything _to keep the baby quiet.

"What about the others?"

"Angel usually only cries when he wants to be held, KJ is becoming difficult since he cries at the little things."

"Little things?"

"Like he pays so much attention to detail. He has to be held a certain way whenever we give him his bottle otherwise he won't take it, he can't wear any shirts with a tag in it since it irritates him, he's just picky. Kendall thinks I'm beginning to spoil him since I'm usually the first one to make the changes but I don't know, it works," James replied, looking over at the youngest son that was trying to place a square cube into the triangle slot. His eyes then flickered over to Lorelei, chewing on the ear of her teddy bear, "And Lorelei is beginning to teethe so she's mainly crying at that. Julian just wants us to do everything for him and he's going to have to realize that we can't."

"Didn't thought of it like that," Carlos replied.

"You'll get the hang of it once your son is born," James said with a smile and Carlos smiled back. Yeah, Carlos will be in tune with his kid's emotions and he'll know _just _what to do when he starts to cry. Cuddle them, make funny faces, let them take a nap, maybe he'll have to let them cry it out on some occasions (though he'll let Logan do that because Carlos _really _couldn't do what Kendall and James did). Logan walked inside the living room, little stack of papers in his hand and Carlos raised an eyebrow.

"That isn't work, is it?" Carlos asked and Logan blushed.

"Of course not, it's just. . .notes that I need to place in the study," Logan replied and Carlos sighed.

"Logan. . ."

"I'm sorry, honey. I just need to read over this contract and I'll be free before the baby shower starts."

"But that's in half an hour, you can't read a contract in half an hour."

"Yes he can," James replied, looking over at Logan with a grin and Logan smiled back before looking at his husband and giving a small sigh.

"I'll be right out to help you greet guests, promise."

". . .Okay, hurry up then," Carlos replied and Logan quickly rushed over to give Carlos a peck on the cheek before quickly moving down the hall to the study. Carlos sighed and glanced at James, the brunette now moving to start blowing up some balloons.

"Your work doesn't get in the way of the family, does it?" he asked and James sighed.

"Well, there's the tour in February coming up and I already made arrangements for Kendall and the kids to see me at one of our California venues and over in New York too. Plus, I told him I'd video chat every night with the kids before they go to bed. It's only for two months, it shouldn't be that bad," James replied before blowing up a balloon with no helium and tying it. He held it down in front of Lorelei, the little girl's big brown eyes widening at the new object and she put down her bear and took hold of the balloon. She tossed it in the air then watched with tooth budding smile as it slowly floated back down to her. James smiled, glancing back at Carlos, "Logan will make time for you, trust me. He loves you and he _definitely _loves his son, you two won't come second."

Carlos gave a small smile, "You're right."

James nodded then jumped at the sound of a balloon popping, turning to see Lorelei holding the remains of the balloon she tried to bite into. The little cheeks grew red, doe eyes watering and James quickly picked her up.

"It's okay, it scared Daddy too," James comforted his daughter and Lorelei sniffled, little whines but never a full blown sob coming from her lips. James pulled her back and kissed her nose, "I'm sorry, sweetie. Let's go get you some apples. Actually, let's get all of you a snack," James replied, unlocking the gate and allowing Angel to walk through and reaching in and scooping KJ into his arms. His son laughed loud at James hugging him tight to his chest and James grinned, beginning to walk with exaggerated steps and let his children enjoy the ride to the kitchen and Carlos just gave a little laugh at that. Then Angel began to walk over to Carlos and the godfather cocked his head in confusion.

"Don't you want a snack, honey?" Carlos asked and Angel just placed his head on Carlos' knee, closing his eyes and beginning to drift off into sleep. Carlos bit his lip, reaching as far as he could and gently picking up Angel to place him onto the couch. Angel curled up, knees to chest and head snuggled into the throw pillow and Carlos sighed. February wasn't coming soon enough.

* * *

><p>"Smile everybody!" Dak shouted out loud before snapping the picture of Carlos and his parents. The Garcias smiled, looking at their son and placing a hand on Carlos' stomach.<p>

"So a boy, huh? He's going to be strong like his abuelo," Officer Garcia said with a big grin and Carlos just gave a subtle roll of the eyes with a shy shake of the head, "You ready to take care of a boy?"

"Been ready, Dad," Carlos said with an eager smile and Officer Garcia smiled before glancing over at Logan, trying to stop his mother from telling Kat's Crew another embarrassing story about their manager, "I should sit down with Logan, have a man-to-man talk about raising strapping young boys like yourself."

"Um. . .I think we got it covered," Carlos said with a weak smile and Officer Garcia raised an eyebrow. He opened his mouth, ready to say something before Kendall walked over with two plates with a slice of cake on each. He handed both of them to Carlos' dads with a smile on his face, the two of them accepting the dessert and excusing themselves from Carlos to go and sit down to eat. Carlos breathed a sigh of relief, giving a thankful smile towards Kendall.

"Parents still a little bit clingy?"

"I think they're working on it. They really mean well but they just don't know when they cross the line on things. Plus, we're so close to the baby being born and I don't want Logan getting stressed out again when it comes to dealing with my parents and the baby's birth," Carlos replied and Kendall gave a nod of the head. The blond also glanced over at Logan, now seeing Logan discussing with his mother over something and his cheeks were extremely red. Kendall crossed his arms and sighed.

"You guys are going to be great parents, it's just going to be a lot of trial and error," Kendall replied and Carlos nodded with a sigh of his own. Someone tapped Kendall on the shoulder and the blond turned, seeing James with pacifier necklaces around his neck and holding out his hand.

"You crossed your arms, hand the necklace over," James said with a grin and Carlos gasped the same time Kendall rolled his eyes.

"I hate these stupid games," Kendall muttered, taking off his necklace and placing it around James' neck himself. James smiled, giving a kiss to Kendall's nose as he done it.

"I love you too, honey."

"Shut up."

"Sore loser."

"You're lucky we're at someone else's house because if we were home, I'd-"

"Have sore loser sex with me?" James suggested with a dirty waggle of the eyebrows and Kendall blushed red. The blond gave James a halfhearted shove before turning on his heel and storming away. James glanced at Carlos before giving a little sigh.

"He's so cute when he's angry like that," James said with a little smile before rushing off to catch his husband.

* * *

><p>"Oh, I can't wait til Carlos opens his present from us," Mrs. Mitchell said with delight and Logan just gave a small smile and nod as he watched Carlos pull out more shorts and bibs for the baby. Word got around quick to the guests that they were expecting a boy so even though there were a couple of girl items from the people that didn't get the memo, Logan and Carlos' baby will have almost everything he needed. Mrs. Mitchell glanced up at him, "Have you finally settled on a name?"<p>

"Yeah. Lot more easier now since we know we're not having a girl and didn't need that list," Logan replied and his mother's eyes brightened.

"What is it? What is it?"

"Darren Mitchell," Logan replied and his mother smiled.

"And the middle name?"

". . .Hortense." Now that name Logan said in defeat and his mother just seemed to grin brighter. Logan really fought with Carlos on that, only coming to an agreement that Logan got a chance to choose the first name and Carlos wouldn't object if their son had the middle name Hortense. Logan really didn't know why Carlos was so obsessed over having that name somewhere in their son's name, but at least glad it wasn't his initial name. His mother gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder.

"Darren Hortense Mitchell. I'll have to start stitching that into the blanket I'm making him."

"Mother, you don't have to do all _that_-"

"And I'll knit a hat for him to wear too with his initials, oh wouldn't that be cute!"

"Mother-"

"Oh! Open ours next, Carlos! Open ours!" his mother chirped and Logan just sighed as Carlos picked up the bag the woman was pointing at with a gentle smile and peeked inside. Carlos gave a small 'Aw', pulling out shirts and homemade sweaters and looking over at his mother-in-law and gave her a big smile.

"Thank you so much!" Carlos said and she smiled, giving a wave and Carlos carefully placed the clothes back into the bag and moved onto the next gift. Mrs. Mitchell turned, placing hands on her hips.

"And you thought he wouldn't like homemade clothing. It's settled, Darren will get a blanket, hat, and mittens. . .oh and maybe a scarf."

"Yes Mother, because every child that lives in Southern California needs that," Logan said and Mr. Mitchell frowned, giving her son a slap on the shoulder.

"Don't back-sass me, Hortense," his mother said sternly and Logan sighed, rubbing his arm.

"Yes, Mother."

* * *

><p>"I wanna go, Papa," Julian said sleepily and Kendall glanced down at the toddler in his lap.<p>

"You're sleepy?"

"Mm-hm."

"Okay, we'll go home in a little bit," Kendall said softly and Julian's eyes fluttered a bit before just snuggling into Kendall's body and holding tight to the blond's shirt. Kendall glanced over at James, seeing the brunette was still explaining to Carlos how to work the camera they gave them for their baby as Logan walked over.

"It went well, didn't it?" Logan asked and Kendall nodded.

"A lot more better than how my first baby shower went," Kendall muttered and Logan quirked an eyebrow before he remembered, that was right. Kendall's first baby shower was the day that Jett just swooped in and let everyone know that James cheated and was having Angel. Kendall sighed, holding onto Julian tighter, "He sent another present for Angel in the mail yesterday. For the new year."

"Jett? What did he send?"

"Train set, Angel played with it for hours and fell asleep. . .before I got to read him a bedtime story," Kendall said softly and Logan could hear the sadness in his voice. He raised a hand, placing it on Kendall's back and giving the blond slow and gentle rubs.

"I don't know what he thinks he's doing."

"Just trying to mess with us. I told Lucy not to accept anymore packages from him and I just hope we don't see each other."

"You're _bound _to see each other again, Kendall. You both are in Hollywood's eye."

"Doesn't mean he gets the chance to try and come back into Angel's life and take him away from me," Kendall said Logan nodded.

"He still loves you, Kendall. All he sees are toys, he's not going to start getting attached to Jett if he doesn't even spend time with him. There's nothing to worry about."

". . .Yeah, I suppose," Kendall muttered and Julian's head tilted up to look at Kendall sleepily.

"Papa, 'm sweepy," Julian said with a yawn and Kendall smiled. Sure even Kendall admits Julian could be a real pain in the ass sometimes but then he had his moments where Kendall would proudly shout out 'My son is cuter than yours!'. This was one of those moments, those hazel eyes of his keep fluttering trying to remain closed and Kendall stood up, cradling Jules in his arms tight and Julian snuggled more into Kendall's chest. Kendall walked over, Carlos finally managing to take a picture with the camera and James smiled before glancing at his husband.

"He's tired?"

"Yeah. Think they're all a little bit sleepy," Kendall replied, glancing at the play pen and seeing Lorelei cuddled up with teddy bear ear in her mouth and KJ snoozing beside her. Angel was the only one that was up, the 19 month old child drinking some apple juice from his cup while watching Dak sifting through the photos of the baby shower on his own camera. James nodded, walking over and giving his son a gentle pat on the head that Angel quickly turned to and shown a big smile. He ushered Angel along, James recruiting Dak in helping him take out the playpen while he slowly picked up Lorelei and KJ to prevent them from waking up.

"Glad that you had a nice baby shower," Kendall said with a smile and Carlos nodded, placing the camera down and walking the Diamonds to the door with Dak carrying the folded play pen in tow. He waved goodbye before turning to Logan and letting out a sigh.

"We're going to be dads in a month," Carlos said with a big smile and Logan smiled back. Then Carlos' eyes widened,

"I never finished putting on those baby locks on the cupboards!"


	24. Begin Here

_Yeah, hope you all had a Merry Christmas or whatever you guys celebrate around this time of the year. And this chapter is sort of Valentine's Day themed and I knew if I actually waited for Valentine's Day to post this chapter, you guys would have probably freaked out. Plus, I don't know if this chapter will receive another update this week and if it does it'll be like on a Friday or Thursday or something since I'm going to Vegas for New Year's Eve. So if I don't update again this week, Happy New Year everybody! And thanks to bigtimerushfangirlamy, xCarganxKoganx, Love and Heartz, Calvin1997, EvliGeniusBookWorm13, Ho numba 11, Ho numba 10, Bone Chills, Kylelover101, child who is cool, MiaCnnr, Foxpuppet22, nickyd92, Scarlett, cellyjelly, A is for Ainsworth and BigTimeFan50 for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you enjoy the chapter!  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Happy Valentine's Day, honey!" James called out, walking into the photo shoot with bouquet of flowers and heart-shaped box of chocolates tucked under his arms. He hasn't been to one of Kendall's shoots ever, on of account of Kendall not wanting James waltzing in there and be fresh meat to the whorish models Kendall had the displeasure of working with. So when Kendall saw a couple of women already beginning to huddle close together and eye James up and down with sly smiles on their faces, Kendall quickly walked over and let James wrap arms around him tight.<p>

"I thought I told you not to come here, they're already looking like they're about to rape you," Kendall said sternly, gesturing over to the pack of models. James glanced over his shoulder to look at them, the women giving a little wave and tilting their bodies to show off their legs and James turned back to face Kendall.

"I don't have to worry about them, your psycho bitch side of you will come out before any of them would even touch me," James said with a smile and Kendall frowned.

"Psycho bitch, huh?"

"A _sexy _psycho bitch," James said with a grin, pulling Kendall by his waist and laying lips on Kendall's. The blond was wearing a sort of gloss that must have made his lips shine and the taste of it was like James was biting into fresh fruit. James' tongue lapped out against the plush lips before they parted and Kendall invited the tongue into his mouth to twirl around his own tongue. Kendall pulled away, eyes fluttering and he sighed.

"Something happened to the tour, didn't it?" he asked and James smiled bright, nervous Kendall observed and only hugged his husband tighter.

"No! What makes you think that? Come here, you cute sexy model," James said and yanked Kendall into another kiss, this one more passionate and James' tongue fighting with Kendall's to achieve dominance. James' hand slid down, giving Kendall's backside a firm squeeze in the tight denim and Kendall gave a small whimper into the kiss before James pulled away and let his tongue give a tiny lick against the blond's lips.

". . .You have to leave earlier, don't you?" Kendall asked and James frowned.

"Did someone tell you? Was it Lucy? She's always trying to get me in trouble!" James complained and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"When do you have to leave?"

"Wednesday. There's going to be a bad storm on Saturday so we're planning on trying to beat it before we reach Nevada."

". . .The kids are going to be upset that you're leaving."

"I know, I know. That's why I have a plan all set up. Okay, today is of course going to be all about me and you. Then tomorrow is the kids and I'll do everything with them until they go to bed at night. Then Tuesday, I'll be with the kids for the day and I'll be with you all night long," James replied with a small smile and Kendall couldn't help but begin to smile back. "So, once you're done with your photo shoot, I am ready to do whatever you want."

". . .Whatever I want, huh?" Kendall asked and James smiled, leaning in closer.

"We can ask Lucy to take the kids and go to the park, and you and me could have the mansion to ourselves to have our own little fun," James breathed and Kendall felt a shiver go up his spine.

"I'll be done in five minutes."

"Make it four, I'm already planning on fucking you in the backseat of my car before we head back home. Just like old times," James huskily whispered and Kendall gave a little breathy whine as he felt James' fingertips run down his back and hand firmly grope his behind. Kendall hoisted his leg up, hooking around James' waist and wrapping arms around his shoulders to kiss the brunette, tongue wrestling with his husband's and Kendall winning the battle. He pulled away, face flushed and James giving a knowing smirk, "Or you could just leave early."

"I'll go get my things," Kendall said, tongue giving a kitten lick over his lower lip and he grabbed James to tug him to his dressing room.

"And I'm coming along because?"

"Because I think we might have to get started in there and finish off in the car," Kendall breathed and James smiled.

This was going to be a fun Valentine's Day.

* * *

><p>Logan kept looking over at Carlos, his husband sitting in the lobby with magazine in his hands and reading quietly. He knew Gustavo would get irritated with him being here (ever since the incident of James being caught having sex with Kendall a while back happened, Gustavo practically forbid <em>any <em>partners from coming into the studios) but right now, this was his main priority. The baby could be due any moment, any day now especially since they went past the due date of February 11th. And Carlos had been calling him almost every ten minutes saying he was beginning to have contractions and might be going into labor which would mean Logan had to excuse himself from the recording session to drive over to the house, pick up his husband and take him to the hospital. Only when they got there and the doctor examined Carlos, it just turned out to be Braxton Hicks contractions. False alarm and Carlos would leave feeling more anxious.

So, Logan figured it would be just easier if Carlos came with him to work today. That way _should _the water break, he'll be right there to rush Carlos to the hospital. Though, he was hoping it wouldn't be another false alarm. Then he'll have to face Gustavo's wrath for interrupting _another _session with the girls. He sighed, turning on his heel to begin walking down to the recording booth. He opened the door and stepped inside, Kat's Crew wrapping up harmonies on their newest single and the girls smiled when Logan walked over to the soundboard. He waved and they waved back, Logan leaning forward and pressing a button to speak into the microphone.

"Everything going great?"

"Sure! You're going to love the song, Logan, it's going to be the hottest thing to hit the charts," Kat said with a smile and the other girls grinned as well. Logan then turned to Gustavo, the producer turning knobs and looking over the newest recording.

"My husband is here and-"

"If he needs to _go_, then you need to go, yeah, I know," the man grumbled and Logan just sighed.

"I told him to only page me if he is for sure that the baby is coming. So we shouldn't be getting interrupted, okay?"

"Good. You and James need to start doing something about this whole 'baby thing'. This is Rocque Records, not Rocque Baby Makers," Gustavo spat and Logan rolled his eyes.

"If you ever became a father, you'd know how me and James really feel."

"All I need to know is that your husbands and your kids are slowing down the music making process with all 'I'm not showing up to work, it's Valentine's Day!' or 'My kid Jordan-"

"I think you mean 'Julian'."

"Who cares! It's disrupting and we don't need any more distractions like-"

"Logan! The baby!" Carlos shouted from outside of the door and Logan's eyes widened the same time Gustavo jumped at the noise. Logan quickly ran out of the studio, over to Carlos where the Latino was holding his stomach and trying to breathe easily.

"What is it?"

"I got a really bad contraction right now, Logan I think it's time."

"Are you sure? It's not Braxton Hicks, is it? Did you try walking around or moving a little bit?"

"No, but I'll try," Carlos whimpered, Logan helping him onto his feet. His husband hissed, letting out a pained shout and Logan bit his lip. "No, no he's coming. I need to get the hospital now."

"Okay, okay. Take deep breaths, we're going to the Cedars-Sinai, okay? Deep breaths, deep-"

"I'm having the baby!" Carlos shouted, Logan not trying to notice that tone of slight annoyance and the brunette nodded his head as he began to usher Carlos to the elevator. "No, I don't want to go in there. What if it breaks down and we get trapped? Do you know how _bad _that would be if we got stuck and the baby can't wait any longer? I don't want to go in there, Logan. I don't, I-AHHH!"

"Relax, relax. Deep breaths," Logan hushed, the elevator doors closing and began to rub Carlos' arm while his other hand began to dig for his phone. He whipped it out, quickly beginning to dial Gustavo's cell phone along with Kelly saying he might not be coming back to the studios, regardless if this was the real thing (which Logan was afraid it might be) or another false alarm. Carlos let out a whine.

"It really hurts, Logan. I need to sit down."

"We're almost at the bottom floor, honey. And I'm parked really close by."

"I wish this baby would have came on time instead of taking us by surprise," Carlos groaned and Logan smiled.

"But that makes this event just a little bit more exciting, doesn't it?" Logan asked with a smile and Carlos gave a weak smile back before letting out a pained shout and holding his stomach. Logan quickly hooked an arm around Carlos' once the elevator doors closed. Logan quickly excused the both of them as they pushed past the people waiting in the main lobby, some looking confused until they noticed Carlos' pained expression and the fact that he was _very _ready to have the baby on the spot and quickly got out of the way. Logan rushed Carlos out the door and over to the car, opening the door for Carlos and letting him get inside before he got into the driver's seat and started the car.

"W-We need to call my dads. And Kendall and James," Carlos panted out, Logan pulling out of the parking lot for Rocque Records and entering the streets to head in the direction of the hospital.

"That can wait until you're there."

"But I want Papi and Daddy to be there."

"Carlos, they're not going to get there before we do," Logan replied and Carlos gave a pained groan.

"Can I hold your hand?"

"I'm driving, honey."

"But I _really _need something to squeeze, Logie, _please~_" Carlos whimpered and Logan sighed.

"I can't drive with just my left hand, Carlos. Just hold on, we'll be there in a short while."

"Can I talk to Kendall at least?"

"Do you think it will help?" Logan asked and Carlos nodded his head. Logan handed his husband his phone, Carlos dialing Kendall's cell phone number and placed it up to his ear. He began to rub his stomach, sucking in slow breaths of air as long as he could as he waited for Kendall to answer the phone. Finally, he heard a noise on the other line and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"H-He-_oh, fuck James_. I-I mean, hello?" he heard Kendall pant followed by a loud moan of pleasure and Carlos grimaced.

"Kendall?"

"C-Carlos? Stop it, it's Carlos," Kendall said to someone and Carlos heard a groan of displeasure, "What is it?"

"The baby's coming," Carlos said, giving a small whimper at another contraction.

"What? Shit, you're not by yourself at home are you? Or out somewhere alone?" Kendall began to ask and Carlos gave another whine of pain.

"No, I'm with Logan right now. We're on our way to the Cedars-Sinai an-OW, OW, OW!" Carlos cried, clutching his stomach tight and feeling like there were tears burning at the corners of his eyes. He heard Kendall saying a hurried 'We'll be right over there.' and a groan that most likely came from James as the blond hanged up and Carlos bit his lip. He clutched onto the phone tight, the way Logan was driving just wasn't fast enough. He needed to get there _now! _

"Logan please go faster! _Please!_"

"I'm going as fast as I can, Carlos."

"No you're not! Go faster! This kid is going to kill me if you don't!" Carlos shouted, holding his stomach and letting out a wail of pain and Logan's foot pressed harder on the accelerator causing the car to be flying through the streets of LA. Logan really hoped he wouldn't get a ticket for this, was taking your pregnant husband to give birth to his first born son count as an excuse to drive like a maniac and be running red lights? Logan bit his lip, seeing the hospital approaching and looked over at Carlos.

"We're almost there, honey," Logan said softly and Carlos gave another cry of pain. He never remembered Kendall getting like this when he was in labor with Julian. Sure, Kendall just cursed and was ready to punch the next thing that tried and talked back to him but he wasn't screaming in pain like Carlos was right now. Then again, Carlos' pregnancy was _a lot _more stressful than Kendall's, maybe this was something to do with the baby himself. Logan pulled into a parking space, quickly unbuckling himself and hopping out of the car and running over to the side to open the door for Carlos. Carlos got out, holding his stomach and giving Logan a pained look.

"I can't go on. He's not waiting-"

"Come on, come on," Logan replied, grabbing onto Carlos and gently tugging him over to the entrance of the hospital. Once the two of them stepped inside, Logan walked Carlos over to the front desk. "My husband, he's-"

"Logan, he's coming! He needs to get out now!" Carlos shouted and the woman that was behind the desk widened her eyes and quickly beckoned over nurses that helped escort Carlos down the hall. Logan looked at the woman, she gesturing for him to follow and Logan nodded before running behind the nurses. They managed to get Carlos onto a gurney, wheeling him in the direction of the emergency room and Logan ran up beside him. Carlos reached out, grabbing onto Logan's hand and trying to squeeze it with all his might. Logan gave Carlos a comforting smile, squeezing back and thumb running over Carlos' fingers.

Things were going to be just alright.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that Carlos was having the baby while we were having sex," James muttered as Kendall dragged him into the hospital and the blond gave him a rough jab in the ribs.<p>

"They have been here for us when we had our babies, we need to be here for them when they have theirs," Kendall said sternly and James glanced at his clock.

"Speaking of our babies, we can't keep Lucy there at the mansion with them for long. Knowing Julian, he'll start getting anxious that neither of us are coming home fast enough," James replied and Kendall rolled his eyes, approaching the receptionist desk.

"We're here to see Carlos Mitchell?"

"Mitchell, Mitchell. . .ah yes, he is in room 318. Here are your visitor passes and visiting hours end at 8:30 tonight."

"We won't be here for that long," James replied with a smile and the woman stared at him, smile beginning to come over her lips.

"Are you. . .James Diamond?" she asked, eyes beginning to brighten and James smiled again. He always liked being noticed outside of work, liked seeing the fans up close and he smoothed back his hair.

"Well actually-"

"He's just some James Diamond wannabe. He gets it a lot though," Kendall interrupted, taking the visitor passes and pulling James away from the desk. The brunette glared at his husband as Kendall tugged him to an elevator.

"And why did you tell her that?"

"Because just like you, I want to get home and into bed. We don't need someone else overhearing and then paparazzi coming over to swamp the place," Kendall replied, stepping inside the elevator and James following close behind.

"Why? Don't want people thinking you got pregnant again?"

"Don't want Jett trying to make a story of it if people _did _think I got pregnant again," Kendall muttered and James sighed, wrapping arms around Kendall and tilting the blond's face towards him to give a soft kiss to Kendall's lips.

"I don't care how many children we have, you're still going to be an amazing father and the sexiest father I've ever seen," James mumbled against Kendall's lips and Kendall hummed, kissing James back more stronger and fingers threading through the brown hair. He heard the elevator doors opening and Kendall pulled away, lips making a quiet 'pop' between them and he smiled. He hooked a hand into James' grasp and the two of them began to make their way down the hall towards Carlos' room. It was at the far end of the hall on the right, James giving a gentle knock on the door before it opened and Logan gave them a smile.

"Come in, you guys came at the right time," Logan replied, ushering the two inside. Carlos was in the hospital bed, in his arms a small bundle wrapped in a white blanket. Carlos looked up at his friends, Kendall seeing that those brown eyes were wide and so happy as a smile came over his lips.

"Come look at him. He's awake," Carlos said and Kendall and James walked over to the bed, crouching down to see the face hidden amongst the folds of the blanket. Dark brown hair that was Logan's shade and cheeks pudgy and round. The newborn's eyes flickered up to Kendall and James, deep brown like Carlos' and lips in a calm and curious expression. His fingers were gripping onto the fabric, giving a small turn in Carlos' grasp and Carlos pulled the blanket from out of his child's face. "Look, sweetie. It's Kendall and James, your godfathers."

"You want us to be his godfathers?"

"Yeah, why not? Honestly, I think we're all going to be just one big family in two separate houses," Carlos replied and Kendall gave a small sigh, shaking his head and James smiled.

"He's cute," James replied, raising his finger for the child to grab onto and he only snuggled more into the blanket. Carlos smiled at the touch, pulling the blanket back again.

"He's shy, aren't you Darren?" Carlos asked his son and Darren remained quiet, staring up at James and Kendall. Kendall took hold of the child's hand, feeling the soft skin of Darren's little hand that fit so small in his grasp. He heard Darren give a small whimper, Kendall letting go and Carlos cradling his son tight to his chest. Kendall stood up straight, crossing his arms and looking over at Logan.

"He's all healthy?"

"Yep, he's perfectly fine. The doctors made sure that neither of them were having any complications when they did the C-section," Logan replied and James looked at the manager in shock.

"You were able to _watch _that?"

"Of course, I'm not squeamish to someone giving birth," Logan said with a wry smile and James blushed, crossing his arms in a huff and Carlos gave a small laugh.

"It's alright, James. Not like you're the only father that doesn't get nervous in the delivery room," Carlos replied and James gave a sheepish smile. Darren turned in his father's grasp, letting out a small whimper of displeasure and Carlos began to bounce the child, placing hand near Darren's cheek and the baby turned his face to Carlos' warm palm, little lips opening and closing as he suckled on a fingertip. He didn't think this day would come, the day that he would be holding a baby and to say that was his child. Darren was beautiful, he was the most beautiful child that he ever laid eyes upon and Carlos had seen a lot of cute kids in his life that he so wanted and wished were his own.

But he wouldn't trade Darren for any child in the world.

Kendall smiled, giving a gentle pat on Carlos' shoulder, "Congratulations, Carlos."

"Thank you, Kendall," Carlos said and Kendall crouched back down, running a hand through Darren's little strands of hair perched on the round head.

"And welcome to the world, sweetie," Kendall said to his godchild and Darren's head turned into the touch, eyes closing and lips opening to give a small coo. James smiled, taking Darren's hand in his and gently rubbing it.

"You guys have made a cute kid."

"Well he _is _Carlos' child," Logan replied, walking over and smiling down at his son, "Cute father, cute kid. It only seems obvious."

"Yeah, yeah," James said with a roll of his eyes, standing up and slapping Logan on the back a couple of times. "Congratulations, Logan. You're a dad."

"Yeah. . .I'm a father," Logan said softly and Kendall stood up straight as well, looking over to James.

"We should get back home before Lucy calls about the kids," Kendall replied and James gave a nod, wrapping an arm around Kendall's waist. The blond turned to look over his shoulder, "We'll call you guys when we get home. Take care of yourselves," Kendall replied before the couple gave a departing wave and exited the room to leave the newly made parents alone. Logan pulled his chair up so he was sitting right beside Carlos and looking down at Darren.

"Can I hold him?"

"Of course you can hold him, he's your son silly," Carlos said with a roll of the eyes and slowly passed the large bundle over to Logan to cradle in his arms. Logan was still a little awkward when it came to holding Darren, he was nervous when the nurse handed him over to hold for the first time and to see those little eyes fluttering from the bright fluorescent lighting up above. He fell in love with that face, that innocent face he'd thought he never get the chance to see. And as he felt Darren turn in his gasp, head tilting from side to side with eyes scrunched and hands beginning to come out and grasp at nothing, he turned to Carlos with a smile on his face that could almost threaten tears to fall.

"This is the greatest Valentine's Day I ever had," Logan replied and Carlos smiled, turning so he was facing his husband and lying on his side.

"Yeah. . .our little love baby," Carlos said with a little laugh and Logan laughed as well. He held Darren in his grasp, tugging the blanket the child always managed to cover himself back up again with and smiled. "My dads are going to be here in a little while, right?"

"I called them and I called my parents too. They said they'll try and come out here today but I think they're more likely to come tomorrow."

"Why not?"

"Because my mother is probably out trying to buy a bunch of 'Congratulations' gifts for you and baby toys for Darren," Logan said with a roll of the eyes and Carlos gave a gentle smile.

"Your mother is sweet, Logan."

"I know, I love her a lot," Logan replied and then looked down at Darren, raising his finger to give a small tap on the button nose, "But I love you with all my heart," he said to his son and Darren's nose wrinkled, giving a tiny and cute sneeze. Logan smiled, wrapping his son up in the blanket and Darren's eyes fluttering once more. Carlos turned in his bed, pulling up the covers.

"And what about me?" he asked, looking at his husband with shy eyes and Logan looked over at Carlos.

"You? I love you with my heart, my body, my everything. More than any materialistic thing or title. I love you so much, Carlos. . .I love you for giving me my first child."

"I love you for all of those reasons too, Logie," Carlos said with a smile and Logan smiled back, leaning over to give Carlos a soft kiss on the lips. Today was more than another Valentine's Day, today was the day that they became a family.


	25. Please Please Me

_Yay! I managed to update! So yeah, next chapter is the last chapter and that will happen next week since that is my last week of vacation and I'll still have time to write it. Now that I think about it, this might be the first updated story of 2012. So now I can wish you all a proper Happy New Year and thanks to xCarganxKoganx, KattyBorz, seddielover1311, DixieStar, amrice101, samanthaclaireee, BigTimeGaga, tank602, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, bigtimerushfangirlamy, DancingFanatic217, Foxpuppet22, Bowman0306, Scarlett, child who is cool, TidusGT, AwkwardHearts, LAUREN ELIZABETH SUTTER, A is for Ainsworth, Carla, nickyd92, cellyjelly, Miss-Invisible-Heartbreak and BigTimeFan50 for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>It's been four months and three days since Darren Hortense Mitchell had been born and yes, Carlos kept count. But the new father was sure that once he got used to the idea of him being a father and not spazzing out over it every time, he'll stop. Unfortunately, he didn't think he would <em>ever <em>grow tired of seeing Darren open his eyes after a nap to stare up at Carlos, big brown orbs so beautiful and raise his fist up to his cheek to give a small yawn. He would never get tired of any of the things his son did, no matter how small or how unintentional. Darren was just perfect, he was cute and small and best of all, he never made a fuss, only when someone else wanted to hold him that was the only problem. The baby was painfully shy and cried at the thought of someone other than his fathers holding him but Carlos actually didn't mind, he barely let go of Darren to even think about someone holding him.

Carlos smiled at that, nuzzling into his baby's curls and dark hair brushing at his cheek. He heard Darren coo and babble, his son turning his face so little nose touched at Carlos' chin and Carlos turned his face to kiss it. He heard Kendall in the kitchen, Carlos bringing Darren over to the Diamond's abode for a little playdate with Kendall's kids but they only took interest in the young child before going off to play with their own toys. Though, Lorelei did come over to see Darren for a couple of moments, the almost one year old girl touching and looking at Darren in amazement before rushing back off to play with her toys.

Kendall walked in, settling some snacks for Carlos onto the coffee table and plopped down on the couch beside his friend, giving a small smile at his godson.

"You know, things are really nice around here," Kendall said, looking at the kids playing in the corner, "Two years have passed and now look at us. Dads, married to men in the entertainment world."

"And you're a model and I work at a hotel," Carlos replied and Kendall rolled his eyes at that.

"And you had a baby. Remember what you asked me when we were still living together?"

"If we're both single, you'd be the one to impregnate me?" Carlos asked and Kendall nodded, giving a slight laugh and Carlos found himself chuckling at that too. He could say that he was glad that never happened, course by that time Kendall was unknowingly pregnant with James Diamond's child and Carlos didn't even have eyes fall on Logan yet. Things have a funny way of working out and as Carlos felt Darren snuggle and turn more into his grasp, he couldn't think he could ask for it any other way. Kendall leaned over, now looking with a curious gaze.

"So Carlos. . .has Logan. . .asked you about anything?" Kendall asked and Carlos raised an eyebrow.

"Asked something like what?"

"Like. . .you and him. . .doing stuff."

". . .Stuff like what?" Carlos asked, still very much confused and Kendall groaned.

"For the love of-sex, Carlos. Does Logan try to have sex with you?" Kendall asked and Carlos blushed.

"N-No, he hadn't. . .we haven't been very intimate lately. . ." Carlos said quietly and Kendall crossed his arms.

"I see, so I _did _marry a horndog," Kendall muttered and Carlos cocked his head in confusion, "James just wouldn't shut up about us having sex after having the kids. It just felt like his libido just increased from having Angel and me having the twins and Julian."

"You're one to talk," Carlos said with a slight smirk and it was Kendall's turn to blush, "You two were having sex when I called you to tell you that I was having Darren. Not to mention I saw how 'Santa' kept groping you and you had to tear him away from the kids for a couple of minutes or hours," Carlos replied and Kendall bit his lip, looking away from his friend.

"His sex drive is contagious."

"Sure Kendall."

"Seriously!" Kendall shouted and Carlos just shook his head, giving Darren a little bounce and kissing his hair. Kendall sighed, smiling again when he heard Darren give a sigh and he glanced at the baby, "He's really cute, I remember when the kids were that age."

"Of course you do, it was last year for most of them," Carlos replied and Kendall shot him a glare, "Well it's true! You had your babies back to back."

"Not like it was planned."

"That's why me and Logan are going to plan on how long we want to wait til we have another baby."

"I don't want another one til at least the kids are five or eight," Kendall muttered and Carlos looked at the blond with wide eyes.

"You want _more?_"

"I never had a big family, James barely _had _family. He was the one that asked me if I wanted to have another kid but I didn't say anything about it. I don't really know. . .it might be easier when the babies are a little bit older," Kendall replied and Carlos sighed. He glanced down at Darren, his son's eyes closed and face snuggled into Carlos' chest and must have fallen asleep while he and Kendall were talking. ". . .Would you guys think we're insane if we had another kid?"

"Yes actually," Carlos replied and gave a small shrug, "At least, right now. KJ and Lorelei are fine, Angel is. . .well he's perfect-"

"But he isn't mine," Kendall said solemnly and Carlos sighed, "James said he saw Jett at one of his concerts when he was touring."

"Are you _serious?_" Carlos asked in shock and Kendall nodded. He reached over to take a hand full of trail mix in the bowl he brought and leaned back into the couch, tugging his legs up and taking a pretzel out of the palm of his hand.

"It wasn't like he was in the crowd but he was there at the Meet & Greet with some chick that was one of James' fans."

"I can't believe-"

"And wait for it. . .the girl that Jett was with was pregnant," Kendall replied and Carlos' eyes widened.

"You don't think it's his, it it?" Carlos asked and Kendall shrugged.

"I don't know. But all I know is that Jett needs to leave us alone if it is. I don't know what he wants anymore and it's just really stressing me out. I know James promised he wouldn't cheat on me again but. . .Jett is tricky and I know he still makes James riled up. I'm just afraid that he'll do something stupid and-"

"They have sex again?"

"Yeah. . .and this time Jett would have a way to crush James for good," Kendall muttered and Carlos had a tightened hold on Darren to let his other hand go and gently rub Kendall's shoulder.

"He loves you, Kendall. He loves you so much," Carlos replied and Kendall sighed.

"I know he does. . .when he was on tour, that had to have been the _neediest _I have ever seen him," Kendall replied and rolled his eyes, "He called me almost every hour to tell me how much he loved me and how much he missed me and that he wanted to hear my voice so bad. He talked to the kids a lot too, Julian and Angel were the ones that missed him the most and the twins always got happy to talk to James mainly because I think they were amazed he was coming out of a phone," Kendall said with a smile and Carlos smiled at that. Kendall leaned back more into the couch and then closed his eyes, "And we had so much phone sex I'm sure our bill is going to be _pretty _high."

"Kendall!" Carlos whispered with blush on his face and a smirk came over Kendall's lips.

"Sorry, too much?"

"It's always too much when I hear about you two's sex life," Carlos said with an eyeroll and Kendall gave a tiny smile.

"Like I said, I apparently married a horndog. You married a gentleman," Kendall replied and Carlos blushed, gently resting his chin on Darren's head.

". . .I kind of wish we were as intimate as you two. Not that Logan isn't romantic but. . .I don't know. . ."

"He finds anything you do cute, Carlos."

"That's the thing, _cute_. Not 'sexy' or anything like that," Carlos said with a frown, "And now that I had Darren. . .I think it's too late for him to ever see me like that."

"You're being too hard on yourself. Just. . .I don't know what to say to you."

"You must do _something_."

"Really, I don't. James just comes up and is all 'I want to fuck you' and we do," Kendall said with a shrug and Carlos scoffed, "Logan's attracted to you, Carlos. Just. . .do something. Be in the bed naked when he gets home from work or something."

"I can't do _that_. Darren and I take naps together and-"

"See, that's what I mean. You're just too _cute_," Kendall said with a smile and Carlos pouted, getting onto his feet. He felt Darren turn in his grasp, little eyes opening in confusion as Carlos took him to his carrier and buckled him inside. "Aw Carlos, you're not mad at me, are you?" Kendall asked and Carlos sighed, taking the carrier in his grip.

"No, just going to go home and put Darren in his bed," Carlos replied and Kendall sighed as well, looking over to the kids playing.

"Say bye-bye to Carlos and Darren," Kendall called out and Julian looked up from the blocks he was stacking, running over and knocking over Angel's own little tower to hug Carlos' leg.

"Bye-bye Carlo!" Julian said happily and Carlos smiled. Angel came next, hugging Carlos' other leg and looking at his godfather with big brown eyes.

"Bye-bye 'Los," Angel said into Carlos' pants leg and Carlos placed the carrier down to crouch down and properly hug the two little boys, giving them a kiss on their foreheads.

"Bye you two," he said, turning them and ushering them back over to their toys. Lorelei waddled over to Carlos as Julian and Angel was leaving, leaning over to give Carlos a kiss on his cheek and Carlos smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. KJ was last, the blond boy not as fast as his elder sister and Carlos scooped him up into his arms to hug and kiss his head. "Bye, KJ," he said and he heard KJ giggle and babble into his ear what was meant to be a bye as well. But then he began to hear the sound of someone wailing, looking to see that Lorelei was practically lying on top of Darren in the carrier in an attempt to give him a goodbye kiss as well.

"Lorelei!" Kendall shouted, rushing over and taking his daughter off the crying baby, Carlos quickly unbuckling Darren and taking him back into his arms. Kendall looked at the little girl in his arms, Lorelei looking up at her father apologetic before back at Darren with a sad face.

"Sowee," she said and Carlos gave her a small smile.

"It's alright, sweetie. He's just shy," Carlos replied, Darren beginning to settle down and tear-filled dark brown eyes began to flutter back closed and Lorelei held her hands out.

"Again! Lemme again!" she chirped and Carlos sighed the same time Kendall gave a small roll of the eyes. He turned his daughter to face him.

"You don't need to be kissing any boys at your age," Kendall replied and kissed his daughter's nose. She giggled, kissing her Papa's nose back and Kendall gave a smile to her before looking at Carlos.

"I'll see you around," Kendall replied and Carlos nodded, settling Darren back into his carrier and picking it up. He gave a wave, walking out with Darren in tow out the door and to his car. He settled Darren in the backseat, making sure the carrier was firmly buckled inside before walking over to the driver's side. And once Carlos was in his seat and turning on the ignition, he began to think.

* * *

><p>Logan sighed, rubbing his neck as he stepped into the home. Work was long and tiring, trying to organize dates and venues for Kat's Crew and their first tour <em>and <em>begin promotion for The Windmills and their new single. He didn't hear Darren, he didn't even hear Carlos and the brunette raised an eyebrow at the sound of silence. He took his shoes off, picking them up and carrying them upstairs. He stopped by the nursery, walking inside and peeking into the crib to see if his newborn son was in there. Darren was, curled up with small blanket over him and lips puckering in and out like he was still sucking on a pacifier and Logan just had to smile at that. He raised his other hand, letting his fingertips gently touch Darren's cheek and Darren turned his head towards the touch. He pulled away, not wanting to wake the sleeping child and his son's head lolled back to it's original spot before Logan sighed.

"Now where is your father?" he muttered under his breath, exiting the nursery and walking down the hall to his and Carlos' bedroom. He opened the door, checking if Carlos was in here when his eyes widened at the sight. Carlos was nude, clinging a towel to his chest and skin still wet from a bath. His husband's hair was semi-dry, water making it slightly curl and Logan felt his face grow hot and a hard throb in his pants.

"Logan!" Carlos squeaked in embarrassment and Logan turned around, little smile on his face at his husband's cute face.

"Sorry, didn't mean to walk in on you," Logan chuckled and glanced over his shoulder, Carlos still nude and now rummaging through the dresser for some underwear. Logan tip-toed over, sliding hands onto Carlos' wet waist and Carlos let out a little squeak at that too. Logan rested his chin on the caramel shoulder, smelling the sweet scent of soap lingering on Carlos' skin and sighed, "You're so beautiful."

Carlos turned, Logan taking the towel and opening it up to wrap Carlos and pull his husband into his body. Carlos clutched at his chest, looking at Logan with soft brown eyes and Logan leaned forward to steal a small kiss from Carlos' soft lips. They parted, Logan's tongue sliding in to twirl around Carlos' and prod at every single warm and sweet spot in the Latino's mouth before Carlos pulled away with a slightly confused expression.

"What are you doing this for?" Carlos asked and Logan raised an eyebrow.

"I need a reason to kiss my husband and father of my child?"

"N-No. . .just. . ." Carlos was blushing and Logan smiled, pulling Carlos tighter to his body and making sure that Carlos felt Logan felt his erection through his grey slacks.

"You're so cute when you're like this," Logan whispered and Carlos pouted.

"Cute, right," Carlos muttered and Logan raised an eyebrow. What did he say wrong? Logan stared at Carlos' face before reaching down and scooping Carlos into his arms. Carlos gasped, the towel falling and Logan carried Carlos over to the bed and dropped his husband right onto the mattress. "What's gotten into you?"

"Stress at work. You naked. Hormones are already rushing, you just triggered the reaction," Logan breathed, beginning to pull off his button up shirt and suit jacket. Carlos shyly closed his legs, Logan crawling over and giving a kiss to Carlos' knees before moving the limbs open and crawling between them. He leaned upwards, giving Carlos a slow and long kiss that had Carlos whimpering moans into his mouth for Logan to swallow and the two only breaking apart to take a much needed breath of air, "You're so sexy when you're shy like this," Logan whispered and Carlos blinked.

"_Sexy?_"

"Yeah. . .something about that little innocent charm of yours when we're making love is really attractive," Logan said with a small smile, moving down to suck at Carlos' collarbone. Carlos gasped, hands going up to run through Logan's hair and tug gently as Logan's tongue continued to suck and bite at the skin hard enough to make a bruise. Logan began to kiss down from the throat, down to Carlos' chest to take a nipple into his mouth and gently suck. Carlos let out a breathy moan, Logan's tongue flicking over the bud as the other hand went to tweak and rub the other until it pebbled under his touch.

Logan removed his mouth, moving to suck the other nub and his hand slid down Carlos' body, hand moving to wrap around his husband's throbbing erection and tug upwards and a squeal of pleasure erupted from the male's throat.

"Ngh, _Logie~, todo bien. Así que bueno~a-ah!_" Carlos moaned, Logan's hand quickly moving up and down, fingers squeezing at the base of his cock and he could see Carlos' toes curling into the sheets. Logan smiled, sliding down and blowing around the tip of Carlos' member, Carlos shuddering at the feeling before Logan's tongue darted out and gave a tiny lick at the slit.

"That's another thing that's so sexy about you. You moaning out Spanish like this, do it again," Logan breathed hot around Carlos' cock, mouth slipping over and giving a rough suck for Carlos to let out a loud whine.

"_Ahh~L-Logie~más rápido, por favor. O-OH~_" Carlos moaned, Logan's tongue moving off and sucking at the testicle as Carlos' fingers slipped from the brown hair to run along his heated skin and thighs as Logan's head moved back to the leaking tip and continued to bob up and down, tongue dragging painfully slow along the length and Logan could feel his own dick straining against the front of his slacks. He pulled off, mouth making a loud pop as he sat on his knees and quickly began to unbutton his pants while Carlos propped himself onto his elbows and watched.

"You're so beautiful," Logan said, pulling down his pants and underwear in one swoop and erection swinging out into full view. He crawled between Carlos' open limbs, laying another soft kiss on Carlos' lips and loving how Carlos was eager to kiss him back, legs wrapping around Logan's waist and pulling Logan on top of him and erections rubbing against each other. Carlos gasped softly, Logan taking the hint and slowly rolling his hips and creating such heated friction that made Carlos bite his lower lip to keep from screaming in pleasure. Logan kissed his lips again, "You're plenty sexy for me, honey."

". . .Do you know?" Carlos asked, looking at Carlos with eyebrow raised and Logan stopped rolling his hips to look at Carlos with a shy smile.

"Kendall called me at work to tell me how you were feeling and-"

"That is so unfair!" Carlos shouted, wriggling to sit up but Logan held him down, "The one time I tell Kendall about our sex life, he goes and blabs to you about it. And it's not like I can do the same thing to him because James always beats me to it," Carlos said with a pout and Logan rolled his eyes, giving Carlos another kiss.

"Regardless of who knows about what we do behind closed, they will never know how crazy you make me in the bedroom," Logan whispered and Carlos gave a small smile as Logan growled low in his throat and slid down Carlos' body to spread his legs and get a good look at the puckered entrance. Logan smiled, tongue darting out to trace around the puckered hole and Carlos let out a light moan of pleasure as his husband's tongue flattened against the entrance, licking and nipping until it was nice and wet. Logan grabbed at the supple mounds of flesh, thumb beginning to trace over and gently press through the rings of muscle. Carlos' back arched, Logan pulling away to remove his thumb and then inserting two fingers in one go.

"_O-oh, Logie~_" Carlos moaned, hand going to stroke himself, wrist shaking and Logan began to pump the fingers in and out, in and out, crooking them at such an angle to brush against Carlos' prostate and Carlos arched his back again. "_Te necesito en mi, por favor, ngh~Logie, me jodas por favor, a-AH!_" Carlos cried and Logan breathed a light laugh.

"So sexy when you're like this," Logan said and raised his palm to spit in it. He lathered up his cock, taking the head and positioning it at Carlos' entrance. He grabbed hold of the round, soft hips and began to slowly push in. Carlos gasped, Logan feeling Carlos squeezing around his length so warm and tight as he was fully sheathed in the male. Logan breathed a sigh of pleasure, letting Carlos get accustomed to his length and Carlos gave a small nod.

"Move, move," Carlos whimpered and Logan leaned forward, giving a kiss to Carlos' lips and pulling his hips back to give a gentle thrust forward. Carlos clenched at his back, little whimper coming from his throat, "_Más fuerte, más rápido, ungh~Logie~_" Carlos breathed and Logan knew that little sentence. 'Harder, faster', he didn't know how bad Carlos wanted it until now, beginning to slam into Carlos' body at a quicker and rougher pace. Soon, it became a rhythmic skin on skin slapping sound that filled the air, each quick thrust accompanied by a fast and breathy moan escaping Carlos' lips and a grunt from Logan following as he grew more determined to go harder.

How could Carlos not believe he was sexy especially during a time like this? Carlos' eyes were beautiful and darkened with lust though he could always see that gorgeous glimmer of love in his eyes. His lips, sometimes puckering and asking for Logan to kiss him while other times Carlos was biting on his lower lip to keep from screaming out as Logan hit the sweet spot over and over and _over _again. And if he couldn't, the sexy sounds that emitted from those lips drove Logan's senses wild as well.

"_Logan~oh, L-Logie~h-ha-oh~_" Carlos moaned, Logan's hips pressed against Carlos' behind and the velvet heat encasing the throbbing dick. The skin that was once wet with water was now damp with sweat and extremely hot to Logan's own touch, Carlos wrapping arms around Logan and pulling him close as Logan's thrust began to grow erratic.

"L-Love ya babe," Logan stuttered out, hips moving rough and sloppily as his climax drew near and Carlos breathed out a 'Love you more' before he crashed his lips onto Logan's and Logan grabbed onto Carlos' member, hand stroking and getting off rhythm to his already wild hips. Carlos moaned into the kiss, body quaking and clenching tight around Logan's own member as his orgasm ripped through the body and semen spilling out onto Logan's fist and some falling onto his abdomen. Logan closed his eyes, feeling himself releasing into his husband's body and feeling his semen dripping from each lazy thrust that followed afterwords, both bodies spent and tired.

Carlos tugged Logan down, Logan finally stopping in shallow thrusts to collapse onto Carlos and lie there, bodies slick with sweat and the only sound was their heavy breaths. Logan turned a bit, smiling at Carlos' still rather rosy face. "I love you."

"I love you," Carlos said back with a gentle smile and Logan leaned up to kiss Carlos when there was a noise. A sound of a baby cry. Logan turned, the baby monitor on the dresser and Darren's wails coming from the little box. He must have woken up and was now getting agitated that Carlos or Logan wasn't there coming in to check on him. Carlos jolted up, almost bonking Logan's head with his own and eyes wide with worry. "I'm coming honey!" Carlos shouted, quickly trying to untangle himself from Logan's limbs and the soiled sheets.

"Carlos, wait! You're going-" Logan tried to warn but Carlos ended up stumbling out of the bed and landing flat on the carpeted floor.

". . .I can't feel my legs," Carlos mumbled into the carpet and Logan sighed, getting up and his own legs feeling rather tired. He tugged Carlos onto his feet, grabbing his husband's robe and his own and putting the clothing on for them both. He tied the belt around Carlos' waist and gave a small smile.

"You think you can walk down the hall? Or did I really go rough on you?" Logan asked and Carlos looked down at his clothed body.

"I actually want to wash up, I don't like hugging Darren and feeling all sticky," Carlos replied and Logan tapped his chin.

"How about we all take a bath? And we'll keep the water low enough for Darren to get in," Logan replied and Carlos smiled.

"Sounds nice, now go get him, I don't want him to hurt his voice," Carlos replied, gesturing to the baby monitor that was emitting even louder cries and Logan nodded, moving out of the bedroom and down to the nursery as fast as he could. Darren's face was red and little toothless mouth was turned into a scowl when Logan walked inside. He picked Darren up, the child beginning to relax now that someone was there and he opened his eyes to look up at Logan. That was one thing Logan loved about Darren, he had his eyes. His mother was more than ecstatic when she saw that feature of her new grandson, taking as many pictures as she could when she came to visit. Darren blinked and his nose wrinkled a bit, nose possibly taking in that staunch scent of sex lingering on Logan's skin and he rolled his eyes.

"I know, Daddy stinks huh?" Logan asked the baby and Darren continued to scrunch his nose. Logan raised a finger and gave the button nose a little press and Darren giggled. Logan smiled, continuing to tap Darren's nose and making little noses as if the nose was a little button and Darren continued to laugh at each touch.

"Logan? The bath is ready!" he heard Carlos shout out and Logan gave a nod to himself, beginning to take Darren out and walk to take his first bath with his little baby.


	26. My Generation

_Thanks to KattyBorz, the voice of the singing clouds, xCarganxKoganx, Kylelover101, Bowman0306, Ho numba 12, LAUREN ELIZABETH SUTTER, Miss-Invisible-Heartbreak, Scarlett, DixieStar, seddielover1311, Carla, nickyd92, tank602, cellyjelly, child who is cool, bigtimerushfangirlamy, TidusGT, A is for Ainsworth, BigTimeFan50 and BigTimeGaga for the alerts and the reviews. Hope you all enjoy the final chapter of If You Can Believe Your Eyes & Ears!_

* * *

><p>To say that Carlos was feeling a little bit. . .off, would be an understatement. Not that the Latino felt sick or anything, just felt strange. He's been feeling a bit tired here and there, but then again it was natural for him to be tired most of the time. Him and Logan were trying to raise Darren <em>and <em>keep up with their professions and that was hard enough to begin with. Carlos tried to ask Kendall if it was possible for Lucy to watch Darren along with the Diamond children but the blond said that if four babies were hard to keep the attention of a slightly lazy Lucy, then another baby would be just too much.

So, Logan's parents offered to babysit Darren while Carlos was at the Palm Woods and Logan was at Rocque Records. Carlos' hours got cut back a little bit, getting a chance to leave earlier on Wednesdays and Fridays to drive over and pick his son up from his grandparent's house. It was the usual, Darren excited to leave and be in his Papi's arms again and Mrs. Mitchell giving Carlos a handful of little toys she bought for Darren. His son was going to be spoiled rotten, that was for sure if the woman kept doing this. But Darren appreciated the little stuffed animals anyways and it did keep the baby preoccupied during the drive.

Aside from the tiredness of a busy schedule, there was also the fact that Carlos' waist was beginning to thicken and he really couldn't explain the reason for that. He has been eating more, he ate whenever Darren ate to get his son to eat his veggies and then there were little weird cravings he might have had but he didn't really think too much of it until he glanced at the mirror and saw his new body shape. Logan hadn't noticed and Carlos was grateful for that, hopefully he could hit the gym and begin working off this extra baby fat before his husband started thinking otherwise.

Carlos was in the kitchen, mashing up some carrots while he heard Darren gurgling and babbling in his high chair waiting for his food. Carlos looked over his shoulder, giving a gentle smile at his now five month old son and Darren smiled back, waving his little hands and babbling out little noises. He hadn't done that little 'Baba' thing the Diamond children had done when they were little but he was getting close, Carlos urging him to say 'Papi' whenever he and Darren were alone. Course, he also knew Logan was coaching him to say 'Dada' first whenever the brunette was alone with his child as well.

"Are you hungry, baby?" Carlos asked and Darren hit his hands down on the surface of his table.

"Ah-Ah!" Darren shouted and Carlos gave a light smile, the carrots finally into a good puree mixture and he walked over to pull up a stool and sit in front of Darren's high chair. He raised the little baby spoon, scooping up some and then holding it out for Darren to eat but Darren pulled back and looked at Carlos with shy brown eyes.

"Come on, sweetie, eat up," Carlos said softly, holding it out and letting the tip of the spoon brush against Darren's lips but they remained tightly closed. He would be hungry for pears or applesauce or something sweet but never for carrots and peas and squash. Carlos sighed, "Open up, Darren! Here comes the little choo-choo train!" Carlos chirped and began to make a little train whistle and push the spoon forward but Darren turned his head away. Carlos frowned, what, that didn't work on little kids anymore? He sighed and then turned the spoon towards him, "See? It's tasty." And with that, Carlos placed the spoonful of pureed carrots into his mouth. . .actually, this _does _taste kind of good-

"Carlos?" he heard Logan's voice and Carlos turned, little spoon in his mouth to face his husband that was standing in the doorway with a confused expression on his face. Carlos quickly took the spoon out of his mouth and gave a nervous little smile.

"You're home early," Carlos observed and Logan slowly walked inside, settling his papers on the counter.

"Yeah, thought that I could take the night watching Darren and you can relax. . .and apparently eat baby food," Logan replied and Carlos gave a hard blush.

"I was trying to show him that it tastes good! Which it does," Carlos replied and Logan sighed. He took the bowl and spoon from Carlos, scooping up a small spoonful of carrots and then crouched down beside Carlos to gently hold it open for Darren to taste. Logan opened his mouth and Darren began to give a gentle smile before opening his mouth to mimic his father. Logan kept his mouth open, placing the spoonful into Darren's mouth and the baby suckled on it, little bit of food going to make a mess on his chin that Logan scooped back into his mouth and Carlos pouted. "Why are you the baby feeding expert?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"When we took care of Julian and Angel before the twins were born, you _always _got them to eat their food and I couldn't get them to even _touch_ it," Carlos said with a frown and Logan glanced over at his husband.

"You're still a great person to play with. And you are the most loving father and godfather Darren and the babies will have. There's nothing to worry about, honey," Logan said with a smile, taking his other hand to gently slide around Carlos' waist and Logan quirked an eyebrow the same time Carlos bit his lip in slight nerves. Carlos quickly removed his hand, getting off the stool to stand a couple inches away.

"I gained some weight, I know."

"I didn't say anything about that, Carlos."

"I'll work it off-"

"But I like it, it's cute-er. . ."

"I'll let you feed Darren," Carlos quickly said, walking out the kitchen fast and Logan stared at the spot where Carlos stood before sighing and continuing to feed the child.

* * *

><p>"Mmm, honey~" Kendall moaned, James sucking on his neck as the afternoon sun shone on James' back and the brunette radiated warmth for Kendall to feel. James chuckled in his ear, tongue gently licking along the flushed skin as he held his husband close. His hand drifted down Kendall's front, fingertips brushing at the him of the blond's boxer briefs and Kendall hummed again. "Are you waiting for an invitation?" Kendall breathed, looking over his shoulder and James smiled. His fingers hooked around the brim, beginning to tug down the underwear but heard the sound of someone running down the hall.<p>

"Julian! Give me Angel's duck! Julian!" Lucy's shouts were heard from behind the door and James groaned. He loved his son, honestly, but that child had to have been the biggest cockblock he ever had. He felt Kendall beginning to shift in the bed and James quickly grabbed onto him to hold him close.

"She has it covered. Come on, babe," James whispered, kissing Kendall's neck and continuing to pull the briefs down Kendall's legs.

"No Julian! Do _not _throw that! If you don't stop-_Julian!_"

"She needs help," Kendall muttered, trying to slip out of James' grasp but James just held him tighter.

"Babe, stay," James said and then there was the sound of crying and Kendall broke away from James to pull his underwear back onto his hips and grab his robe from off the dresser. James frowned, propping himself up on his elbows to watch Kendall quickly exit the bedroom and James sighed before getting out of bed himself and grabbing his robe. He walked out the door and down the stairs, seeing Kendall giving Julian a stern glare while the nanny of the house was holding the stolen duck toy.

"You know better than to not be listening to Lucy," Kendall said and Julian looked up at James as the brunette approached the three of them. Julian held his hands out, doe eyes wide and sad as he began to move to James.

"Daddy~" Julian whined, hugging James' leg and James glanced up to see Kendall looking at the two of them with a sour face. Lucy glanced at the toy in her hand and gestured to it.

"I'll go give this back to Angel," she said with a tired sigh, turning on her heel and walking out of the little foyer before Kendall turned to look at James and cross his arms. James had already picked Julian up in his arms and Kendall frowned.

"You know, I don't like it when he makes it look like I'm the bad guy," Kendall replied and James glanced down at the small face that was snuggling into his chest. "You need to discipline him more."

"I discipline him _plenty_. Just. . .okay, I might be a _little _bit easy on him. . ."

"Then you need to lay down the line for him. I don't know why he keeps picking on Angel like this. He's not bothering Lorelei or KJ as much as he used to, what makes Angel any different?"

"Besides the obvious?" James asked, that little knowing look in his eye and Kendall sighed. He looked down at the ground as a frown came to his lips.

"He wouldn't know about that."

"Are we ever going to tell them?" James asked and Kendall glanced up at him.

"I don't see the point to tell them anything."

"Angel might like to know though-"

"And I don't want Jett back in his life!" Kendall shouted, "I don't want Angel wondering why I'm being the one called his Papa and not Jett, I don't want him to know _anything_ about Jett, none of them!"

"That's going to be pretty impossible, Kendall," James replied and Kendall bit his lip.

"I just don't want our family to get ruined again by Jett. We have babies now and I don't want him ruining their lives too," Kendall said quietly and James walked over, one arm having a tight hold on Julian as the other wrapped around Kendall and held him tight. He leaned over and kissed Kendall's cheek, another kiss was placed on his lips and Kendall gave a soft sigh.

"We'll be fine, Kendall. We're going to be happy and no one is going to hurt out family again. . .look, how about we all go to the park?"

"No, Julian is on punishment for taking Angel's toy, I don't want him thinking going to the park is a reward," Kendall replied, taking the brunette child out of James' hands. Julian's eyes began to water, face turning into a whimpering frown and his little fingers clutched into Kendall's robe.

"I'm sorry, Papa," Julian said and then he leaned up, little lips giving Kendall a small kiss on his neck. Kendall stood there in slight shock, Julian nuzzling into the crook of his neck and he groaned.

". . .Fine, time out and we can go to the park. But you're not going to play on anything, you'll be staying with me and your baby brother and sister," Kendall replied and Julian just gave him another little kiss on his throat. Kendall sighed, placing Julian back into James' arm and placing a hand to his forehead. As if this child couldn't give him a bigger headache. He felt James kissing his head, green eyes flickering up to see James' dashing smile.

"I'll put him in his crib. . .and we can maybe get back to what we were doing?" James asked hopefully and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"You're such a horndog," Kendall replied and James shrugged.

"Not my fault I married a sexy little blond like you that gets my hormones running," James replied with a dirty waggle of the eyebrows and Kendall rolled his eyes yet again. Kendall turned, walking up the stairs before looking over his shoulder and giving a small little wink.

"Don't be long," Kendall said in a light and pleasureful voice that made James give a hungry growl and watch as Kendall sauntered off to the bedroom. James looked down at his eldest son, the little boy looking up at James with innocent and happy eyes.

"I wuv you, Daddy," Julian cooed and James frowned. Julian had to be the most sneakiest little baby they had and James had to say that Julian must have gotten it from Kendall since James was _never _like this when he was little. The brunette baby knew just the right things to do to make James not want to punish him, knew just the right thing to make James go weak in the knees and want to do anything to make the little boy smile again. All of his children had that sort of effect on him, Julian's was the strongest though. He sighed, giving a small kiss to Julian's forehead.

"Promise you'll stop acting bad?"

"I pwomise," Julian said quietly and James sighed, walking Julian into the living room and settling him down on his feet. The children were playing in the center of the living room, Lucy on the couch playing patty-cake with KJ while Lorelei and Angel were playing with the stuffed animals. Julian ran over, taking his truck that was by Angel and playing with that by himself and James sighed, rubbing his forehead.

Oh well, hopefully Kendall won't hear any more disturbances over his screams while James was fucking the blond into next week.

* * *

><p>"Logan, do we have pickles? I <em>really <em>want some pickles," Carlos asked Logan and the brunette glanced up from his paperwork.

"I don't know. . .I thought you were on a diet," Logan replied and Carlos blushed, holding his slightly rounder stomach.

"Well you didn't have to point out that I was getting fat!" Carlos shouted and Logan frowned.

"Carlos, I never said that. . .you know, you've been acting very strange lately."

"I haven't, I'm just. . .trying to get used to my new role of being a daddy to our little baby boy," Carlos replied and then glanced over his shoulder, "I better actually get his food ready-"

"Carlos?" Logan called out and Carlos paused in his place. Logan settled down the papers and got up from his desk, walking over and sliding hands onto Carlos' hips. The Latino was obviously uncomfortable, knowing that his hips were getting a little wider and Logan smiled. He kissed the tip of Carlos' nose and rested his forehead against Carlos'.

"You look beautiful, honey. . .you have a glow about you," Logan whispered softly and Carlos couldn't help but give a small smile at that as Logan kissed him again, this time soft lips going onto his own and sucking gently at the lower lip. But then Carlos' eyes widened, pushing himself away to stare at Logan in astonishment and Logan stared back at Carlos confused.

"Glow? . . .And the cravings. . .and the weight gain. . .holy shit," Carlos said in shock and Logan still really wasn't getting what his husband was starting to click in his head. Carlos rushed out of the study, Logan quickly trying to run after his husband as he followed Carlos upstairs and into their bedroom. Carlos yanked open the nightstand drawer, sifting through the contents of it before slamming it shut and biting his lip in nerves.

"Carlos, what are you doing?" Logan asked and Carlos looked over at him with slightly worried, slightly excited eyes.

"I think I'm pregnant."

". . ._What?_"

"I think I'm pregnant! That time we slept together, we didn't use protection!"

"We got caught up in the moment!"

"And I might be pregnant!" Carlos shouted back and then held his stomach. It felt so round now that the possibility was just another baby nesting in there and he found himself smiling wide.

"What happened to us waiting, Carlos?"

"Well I'm sure James and Kendall meant to wait but they had the twins."

"What happened to us _not _comparing ourselves to Kendall and James?"

"Logan, we might be having another baby!" Carlos chirped and rushed over to hug Logan tightly. Logan just stood there, stiff. He loved Carlos and he loved Darren, just wasn't sure another child right now would be the smartest idea. His career is too time consuming and unless Carlos decides he wants to stay home, it'll be difficult to be taking care of more than one baby.

"Take a test," Logan said and Carlos looked at him with neutral eyes.

"I don't think we have anymore. . .could we go down to the clinic?" Carlos asked and Logan sighed.

"What about Darren?"

"We'll bring him with us. Or drop him off at Kendall and James' place. Please Logie?" Carlos asked and then held Logan's hand, "If I really am pregnant, then that means I'm going to be better off than my parents were when they were trying to have kids. It means that Darren might not be my only successful pregnancy. . .you do want more babies, don't you?"

Logan sighed, "I would want more kids, Carlos but not at this time. It just isn't a smart thing to do and we can't take care of it with both of us working-"

"I'll be a stay at home dad if it makes it easier," Carlos suggested and then eyes widened, "Maybe I can start a day-care center! Oh, that would be just so great! I can be able to stay home and take care of the babies and get paid to watch the other ones!"

"You can't watch that many kids by yourself," Logan said and Carlos pouted.

"I'll hire help."

"Carlos-"

"Please, Logan? You remember what it was like trying so hard to get Darren and then once we finally had him, we were so happy? Now what about this baby? We got them on the first try and I'm not even feeling any struggle trying to carry the baby or anything!. . .Please can we keep them?"

". . .Get your coat and your shoes on. I'll go get Darren," Logan muttered and Carlos smiled, wrapping arms around Logan's shoulder to give a soft kiss to Logan's lips and smiling against them.

"You're amazing," Carlos mumbled against his lips and Logan just sighed.

* * *

><p>"So is there any reason why you guys came with us?" Logan asked James and the brunette shrugged. He glanced at his children currently in the play area, Lorelei and KJ still remaining in their strollers snoozing away and gave a small and sly little smile.<p>

"Just want to see if our fertility magic rubbed off on you two," James replied and Kendall gave him a whack in the chest.

"Shut up!"

"Come on, we are _pretty _amazing baby makers," James replied and Kendall rolled his eyes as James threw an arm around the blond and gave him a playful kiss on the cheek. Logan gulped at that, looking over at Carlos who was rubbing his stomach in small circles while pushing Darren back and forth in his own stroller. What if Carlos was having triplets? Though, he never heard of a case where a male was having more than two children, that would have caused too many complications if there were. He felt James give him a small nudge and the brunette turned to face his friend, "Hey, relax. It might be a little bit stress but it's really fun too. And Darren is a sweetheart, not like you have. . ." James glanced over at Julian and Angel, the eldest child trying his hardest to not bother Angel and instead only looking at the second oldest boy with a sour face.

Kendall sighed, giving his knee a pat and Angel glanced over at Kendall with a big smile on his face, dropping the toy he was playing with and running over to let Kendall pull him up and place him on his knee. Angel gave a small giggle as Kendall bounced his knee, Kendall smiling himself. Julian stopped playing with the toy himself, walking over there and holding his hands up.

"Papa?" Julian asked and Kendall sighed, picking Julian up and settling him on his other knee. Angel was smiling, thumb in his mouth as Julian snuggled into Kendall's chest.

"See, he isn't bothering you at all. Can you be nice to him for once?" Kendall asked and Angel took his hand from out of his mouth to wave excitedly at Julian.

"Hi Juju!" Angel chirped and Julian pouted.

". . .Hi Angel," Julian mumbled and Angel just looked so happy that Logan could smile. He wouldn't mind the nicer part of that, Darren with a baby brother or sister playing and smiling at each other. And what if it was a girl this time instead of a boy? Logan never thought about what it would be like to have a daughter. A pretty little girl with that loving and nurturing personality like Carlos' and he'd read to her and Darren right before they go to bed and hear her coo out 'I love you, Daddy'. Logan would like that, Logan would like that a lot actually.

The door opened, Spencer standing there with clipboard in his hands and looking out into the waiting room.

"Baby Mitchell?" he called out and Carlos gleefully sprung up. The male nurse glanced around at all the children, Logan figuring even _he _was shocked at how many kids were between the four of them and they were possibly having more. Logan got up as well, looking at Kendall and James.

"Do you think you can really watch them all?"

"We'll send someone down to help you two," Spencer said with a small smile and Kendall gave a grateful nod. He waved his hand, shooing the two to go inside and Logan wrapped an arm around Carlos' waist, ushering him inside the hallway right behind Spencer. "Wow! I didn't think you all would be so blessed to have so many kids! And they are all so adorable! You know, I bet you all are going to breed the next generation of models because those kids are too cute! And you both are too, that charming glow! I can see it on your face!" Spencer chirped happily and Carlos smiled. He liked this, he liked this a whole lot.

Spencer led them to Dr. Spinetti's room, the brunette doctor actually already there with little ultrasound already set up. He gave them a smile as they walked inside, shaking both of their hands and Carlos getting onto the examining bench.

"Well isn't this a surprising turn from last year?" Spinetti asked with a grin and Logan gave a small nod, yeah. Around this time last year, Logan and Carlos were coming to the doctor to ask for help why they weren't able to produce a baby and now look, already one baby here and possibly another one on the way. Spencer grabbed the ultrasound gel, Carlos knowing the procedure and lifting his shirt up as Spinetti glanced at the clipboard.

"So we're just having an ultrasound to see if there's anyone in there, right?"

"Correct," Logan replied and Spinetti smiled.

"If there should be an embryo, we'll begin to schedule the next appointment and prescribe Carlos vitamins for him to take. Any vomiting? Insomnia?"

"No vomiting. Just feeling a little bit tired here and there. . ." Carlos replied for Logan and Spinetti gave a nod of the head. Spencer placed the scope on Carlos' stomach, flicking the machine on and the screen flickering in and out as he moved the scope across the abdomen. Carlos was looking at Logan, hopeful smile on his face. Maybe it would be a little bit harder but Carlos would make the necessary sacrifices in order to take care of his children. And come to think of it, Palm Woods did have a day care center close by, he could take the kids and drop them off their if he had to. Things are going to work out, things are going to work out just perf-

"Oh look at this!" Spencer said with a big grin on his face and paused the screen, finger pointed at the image and Carlos turned to look at it with a slightly raised eyebrow. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know what he was really looking at.

"Is that. . .my baby?"

"Your _babies_," Spencer corrected and Carlos' eyes widened.

"You mean I'm having twins?"

"Looks like it! And also looks like they are going to be identical, oh I wished I had an identical twin!" Spencer said with a big smile and Carlos felt his heart beating extremely fast and big smile on his face. _Three _kids, three little babies instead of just being two.

"Logan! We're having twins!" Carlos chirped, turning to face his husband only to find that Logan was in Spinetti's arms, passed out from shock.

* * *

><p>"So then it's settled. Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays we'll take them to the day-care."<p>

"Do you think that Darren will like it?" Carlos asked, his son in his arms and currently snoozing in his chest. Logan sighed, "He'll have to if we want to make this work. And I'll manage Kat's Crew and The Windmills from home on Wednesdays and Fridays so I can watch the three of them until you can make it back home. Then the weekend, you'll have them all to yourself. . .unless we hire help which I think we may have to."

"Kat's Crew used to babysit, didn't they?"

"They _did_, now they are a pop group and they really can't spend time watching them for us. . .I'll call Kendall and ask for that nanny service he got Lucy from."

"Make sure they're nice," Carlos replied, giving Darren a little bounce and the child slightly stirring, "And that they like to read stories and play make-believe and know how to cook and don't mind chasing after a crawler like Darren and-"

"I'm sure you'd like them to fly like Mary Poppins too, I bet."

"That _would _be amazing," Carlos said with a smile and Logan shook his head. So then. . .a family of five with three babies to take care of. Darren was coming along nicely though, must have had Logan's calm temperament. He only hoped that the twins were like Darren as well, calm and quiet. Carlos leaned back into his chair, holding Darren close to his chest and giving a gentle smile, "You're going to be a big brother, sweetie."

Darren's eyes fluttered as Carlos gave his head a gentle kiss before he glanced at Logan, "And you are going to be an amazing father."

"I already am," Logan replied, gesturing to Darren and Carlos smiled even more. He got up, walking over to Logan and the brunette pulled Carlos onto his lap. He grinned, leaning up and kissing Carlos on the lips, pulling away to give Darren a kiss on the forehead himself. He then glanced at Carlos' stomach, his husband six weeks pregnant now and he sighed. "Do you think we can pull it off?"

"Course we can. And we're going to have help too," Carlos replied, placing hand on his stomach, "We're going to be a great family, Logan. Our kids are going to be so intelligent and kind and sweet and pretty-"

"Tell me more while we put him in his crib," Logan said softly, giving a little nod to Darren and Carlos nodded. He got off of Logan's lap, gently cradling Darren as the two of them began to walk up the stairs.

"Well, Darren is going to be the big and responsible brother. Then, our twins are going to be either the geniuses of the family or the charismatic ones."

"How so?"

"They'll be charming and funny, always ready to lend a helping hand and I bet they'll be the coolest kids at their school."

"That's if they're boys?"

"Well, I'd like for them to be girls. . .do you want them to be girls?" Carlos asked, the two of them walking into the nursery and gently settling Darren in his crib. Logan pulled Carlos over by his waist, gently resting his forehead against his husband's.

"I don't really care. If they're girls, I'll be happy. If they're boys, I'll be happy. The only thing that matters is that you are blessing me with two more children to love and I promise I'll put you and all my children on a pedestal to praise."

"Oh Logan," Carlos sighed, wrapping arms around Logan's shoulders and giving a gentle kiss. Logan hummed, lips parting and tongue slipping into Carlos' mouth to roll around the tongue and lick along the sweet tasting mouth. Their lips separated with a small 'pop', Carlos smiling and resting his head in the crook of Carlos' neck. "I love you."

"I love you more," Logan whispered, kissing Carlos' hair and he heard Carlos give a tiny giggle. He'll always love Carlos and his children more, more than himself, his career, anything.

Always.

**The End**

* * *

><p>Well, I'm pretty meh with this chapter. But I am happy with the success of <em>If You Can Believe Your Eyes<em> _& Ears, _it is now my** most** reviewed story with _Cherry Bomb_ coming in second and is the second most favorited BTR story that I have. So of course, **I am making this into ****a trilogy**. However, the third installment isn't going to pick up with Carlos being pregnant with the twins and tell the story of that. Actually, it's going to take a major time jump to where Julian and Angel are almost graduating from high school (and Lorelei & KJ being juniors, Darren being a junior, Carlos' twins being sophomores etc.), especially since the third installment is going back to being Kames based and will delve into the Kendall/Jett/Angel family drama. Not that there won't be any Cargan in it, I'm just figuring out what exactly I want the Cargan to _be_ in the story.

Now, I don't think I'll explain what Carlos' twins are going to be like in like a spin off or a drabble so I'll just give the basics right here:

Carlos gives birth to twin girls on March 14th, Yasmine & Bridget (since I mentioned those girl names the most). AND, you can find out what kind of personality they have in the third installment, let that be a surprise :P and I'm also debating on what the families will be at the beginning of the first chapter of the installment, if Kames will have more kids, if Cargan will have more kids. Just if you see more children from either of the families, don't get surprised.

What's after this story: This is where you guys are probably going to hate me because I don't think I'll be getting started on the third installment of this series until maybe the third week of January (might be sooner but shouldn't be later). I _really _want to finish (or at least get to the final chapters of) _The Spy Who Loved Me_ and since I'm starting school next week, I want to take this week to get as many chapters as possible typed. Plus, there are other 2012 stories that at least need to be introduced this month and February. But I promise that the third installment (which will be called _**The Kids Are Alright** _and be in the **Kendall/James** **M **section) will begin this January. Well, until next time!


End file.
